Pliable Metal
by BeauitfulyDark
Summary: AU:Zoro and Sanji are two different men, living two different lives. One is struggling with his past, and the other wants to die. Can they help each other, or will they both suffer in the end? Read and Review please! YAOI ZoroxSanji Chapter One & 10 revised, chapter 10 posted.
1. Prologue

**Warnings:** This story is dark. It isn't a story for people to look for if they want real romance/fluff. There will be rape, and torture. There will be Yaoi, (Guy on Guy Sex) and there will be deep depression, and attempts of suicide. There will also be the use of drugs. There will also be a murder in the story (I haven't decided if it will be one of the main chars or not.) If you do not like heavy Drama, Angst, and Tragedy then I suggest not reading this fic. One miner thing some chars will be slightly OOC (for certain reasons.)

**Authors Note: (1)(**_**People when they are talking in native tongue**. _**(2)**_People's thoughts**. **_**(3)** Regular text. ~ I just wanted to make that clear in case anyone got confused.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or its charters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pliable Metal (Is the strongest of all)

_Prologue_

_(The molding)_

Rain fell hard, and thunder roared through the sky as lighting flashed. The town seemed quiet that night: even the animals weren't making a sound. It was like time had stopped for everyone, but one boy.

An eleven year old boy ran through the streets as fast as he could, the rain splashing from under his feet with each step. Hot tears leaked from his eyes, and ran down his cheeks. He had to get away, he had to get as far away as he could and couldn't look back. In one single day his life had been turned upside down. He had lost everyone he loved and cared for in a blink of an eye. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't even be alive right now. His mother had saved his life and died, while telling him to run. To run as far as he could, and to get to America to look for a man called Smoker. Officer Smoker….

Detective Smoker threw two teenage boys into chairs, and pointed at them. "Call these two's parents and have them pick them up," he commanded. His voice was calm, but it was clear on his face he was angry, and not in the mood for arguments.

"Yes, sir," said one of the other officers, quickly doing as he was told.

Detective Smoker paid no more attention to the other officers in the room as he passed them, making his way down the hall and towards his office. He ignored the woman officer who was running after him, trying to get his attention.

The woman officer, known as Tashigi, had just started working as a police officer, and was assigned to be Detective Smoker's partner. The Detective, however, paid very little attention to her, and often had her do his paperwork. This time Tashigi wasn't going to let herself be ignored. There was something very important she needed to speak to her boss about, and she had to do it before Smoker went into his office.

"Detective Smoker, sir. Please listen to me, there is something very important I need to talk to you about. It's Chief Garp's orders, sir," she said, grabbing Smoker by the arm, and stopping him from opening his office door.

Smoker sighed in annoyance. He closed his eyes to try to calm himself before answering her. "Tashigi, what is it? Can't you see I am very busy? And if the Chef wants to talk to me, he can very well do it himself."

Tashigi continued to stay calm, knowing very well Detective Smoker was already working overtime on the Kuro case, but she couldn't help but feel this was more important. "It's about a boy, sir. He came into the police station from the airport a little over an hour ago. He wouldn't tell any of us his name, only asked for you, saying it was important. Chief Garp tried to talk to him, but didn't understand a word the young boy was saying."

Smoker rubbed at his temples with frustration. He continued to ask himself why and how, that old man became a police officer, and _how_ he had lasted this long. Sighing heavily Smoker nodded. "Why couldn't Garp understand the boy?"

"Because he was speaking in Japanese, sir, we were only able to make out your name. Chief Garp said the boy was probably asking for you to have red tea with him," Tashigi explained, knowing this was going to upset her boss even more.

Smoker closed his eyes. He didn't know anyone who spoke Japanese. He wondered if this was some type of joke, and the boy was just trying to get out of trouble. The question was: _why_ was he at the airport? "Where is the boy, and how do you know he came from the airport?"

"Because that's what the cab driver said. I had to pay the fee since the boy had no American money. He is sitting in your office right now, we told him to wait there," she said with a deep frown and a look of worry planted on her pretty face. Smoker could tell she was worried about the boy, but he could have cared less.

Smoker had thought it was strange for a boy to come from the airport and speak Japanese, but he could only assume that it was some teenager, asking for attention because he was in a lot of trouble. "All right, all right I'll go and talk to him. See what this little bastard is up to."

"All right, sir. I'll let the Chef know," Tashigi said and walked away, leaving Smoker to deal with the boy on his own.

Taking another deep breath Smoker tried to calm himself. He knew to try to stay, calm in case the boy was dangerous. After gathering his bearings, Smoker opened the door to his office and peaked inside.

As soon as he got a good glimpse of the boy inside he was surprised to say the least to see how young the boy looked. The boy couldn't be older than ten or eleven years old, sitting at his desk fast asleep. He frowned, and closed the door behind him, making his way over to his desk. He nudged the boy gently on the shoulder, prodding him awake. "Wake up. Hey, boy, wake up."

The boy jumped when he felt the touch on his shoulder, and quickly looked around. When he noticed Smoker, standing next to him he quickly stood up. "Sm-Smoker-san?" he asked in a soft, tired voice.

Smoker nodded. "Yes, I am Detective Smoker. Can you speak any English?"

The boy nodded. "A little, mother started to teach me."

Smoker frowned, and knew it wouldn't be any help if the boy couldn't understand all of his questions. "Well, if it helps, I can speak Japanese."

The boy nodded. "Okay."

"_**All right, can you tell me your name?" **_Smoker asked in a soft voice, as he spoke to the boy in his native tongue he had thought he forgotten.

"_**Roronoa Zoro," **_Zoro said, staring at his hands as he spoke; the boy was still very scared and looked very tired and worn out.

"_**All right, Zoro, can you tell me what happened, and who sent you here?"**_

Zoro nodded and stared up at Smoker, tears threatening to escape his eyes. _**"My mother… my mother told me to look for you before she…" **_Zoro shook his head; he didn't want to think about the things that happened in Japan. He didn't want to talk about it. He knew he had to, but it hurt, and he couldn't help the tears that leaked down his cheeks.

Smoker slapped his forehead and sighed heavily. Whatever had happened to the boy must have really been bad. Getting information out of him was going to be harder than he thought. _**"Boy, sit down and man up. Tell me word from word what happened. Take it slow if you have to."**_

Zoro glanced up at the officer and nodded. He sat back down and took in a deep breath. Then, as if he was on auto pilot, he told Smoker everything that had happened only a day before in Japan.

Smoker sat back in his chair half shocked at what the boy was telling him. He knew it was the truth just by the look in the young boy's eyes. He sighed, and leaned forward in his chair, handing the child a tissue. _**"What was your mother's name?"**_

"_**Smoker Kishiko," **_he said, large, bright, green eyes looking right up at him, pleading for help.

Smoker sighed hearing the name. He knew the name well and now understood why the boy was sent to look for him. "_**She was my sister," **_he said, sitting back into his chair staring at the ceiling as if he was thinking of something. "_**Tell you what, because you are my sister's child, you will come and stay with me."**_

The boy's eyes widened and tears started to leak from them once again. He leaped up, and out of his chair, hugging Smoker. "_**Thank you so much! Thank you!"**_

Detective Smoker sighed, shaking his head, and patted the boy's back. He let the young boy have his small moment then carefully pushed him away. _**"All right, all right, enough. Let's get out of this dump and get you home. Tomorrow we will work everything out."**_

Zoro nodded and moved away from Smoker, rubbing at his eyes and smiled up at the larger man. He hoped that this man would help him to understand what had happened in Japan, and why it did. And for some reason he knew that Smoker would.

-.-.-.-.-

Further away, across town, another small boy was having his own problems; though his problems were just beginning. He had just gotten home from visiting his friend, chef Zeff. The boy had grown to like the older man after he found out he was a cook. Always wanting to be a cook himself, Sanji had asked if he could help out after school, to try and learn how to cook himself. Zeff had agreed, needing a dish washer.

The boy's father, however, disliked Zeff, and had forbidden him to even see the cook. Saying he was crazy, and eleven year old boys shouldn't hang out with crazy men. Sanji, however, did not listen and his father had found out. So that night when Sanji came home, he came home to his mother, bleeding from the head and crying.

"Mom, what is the matter?" the small boy asked, dropping his book bag by the door, and walking over to his weeping mother.

"S-Sanji, go, get out of here, you should not be here, he-"

"SANJI!" Sanji's father called out from the main bedroom.

Sanji jumped, hearing his dad yell, and slowly turned to see his father standing in the doorway, no shirt on and belt in hand. He gulped. "Y-yes, father?"

The tall man grinned and motioned towards the bedroom behind him. "Get in there."

"No, no, Frank, don't-!" Sanji's mother begged, slowly getting to her feet.

"You shut up! Stay out of this," he said and pointed to the room. "Now, boy, get in there."

Sanji, shaking with fear, nodded; slowly making his way into his parent's bedroom. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. For the longest time his mother had been able to stop his father from beating him, but now he was not so sure. He turned slowly when he heard the door close, then lock. "Y-yes, father?"

Frank turned, and stared at his son, staring at him with a large, evil grin. "I heard you were at Zeff's again today."

Sanji shook his head, but he shouldn't have done that because his father had whipped him across the face with his belt.

"Don't lie to me! Now you are in even more trouble for lying to me!" he shouted and pointed to the bed. "Drop your damn pants and get on the bed," he said, watching as Sanji did as he was told, and nodded in approval. "Good, get on your knees and bend over."

Once again, Sanji did as he was told, getting onto his knees and bent over. He could feel the beginning of hot tears leak from his eyes, and his body was shaking from fear. What was his father going to do to him?

Then it happened. Sanji screamed in pain as the belt smacked his butt hard. He screamed again and again; until it stopped. He took out a deep breath, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He turned his head slightly to look at his father, watching as the older man took out a pair of scissors; his eyes widened in horror.

He calmed a bit when only his shirt was cut off from his back, but stiffened when he noticed his father step back again. He held his breath and more smacks can be heard this time on his back. Once again Sanji was screaming in pain.

"No! Please stop! Father, please stop!" he begged, shivering from pain. He could feel his blood dripping down his spine and over his bare bottom. It scared him. Why was his father doing this?

"Stop? I don't think so. I am not even done yet. You got a lot more to come. I am sick of your lies, and doing things behind my back, Sanji. Your mother can't save you anymore. Now shut up and take what's next like a man," he said, laughing and unzipping his jeans.

Sanji stared in horror when he realized what his father was about to do. It happened fast and Sanji let out a piercing scream. "NO!" he cried out, and knew that after this his life would never be the same, and the pain only just begun.

-.-.-.-

Smoker sighed as he watched the small boy sleep in the spare bedroom. He had no idea how to raise a kid, and never thought he would at the age of 27. Shaking his head he shut off the light and walked out. There was so much to be done tomorrow, and so much stuff to look into. If anything he knew he was going to need help.

And lots of it….

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Here is Chapter one. Please review and let me know how you all like it.

**Authors Note: (1)(**_**People when they are talking in native tongue**. _**(2)**_People's thoughts**. **_**(3)** Regular text. ~ I just wanted to make that clear in case anyone got confused.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or its charters.

Pliable Metal (Is the strongest of all)

_Chapter 1 _

_Into The Flames_

Zoro stretched out on the couch in his uncle's home, a book resting on his stomach, a can of RC in his hand, he was fast asleep. Snoring softly, tired from a hard day at work and school. It was six years since he moved in with his uncle on that horrible night and Zoro seemed to be doing a lot better these days.

A door opened and shut, and Zoro snorted awake, his free hand rubbing at his face and he glanced over to see his uncle walking in, and kicking off his shoes. "I made chicken and rice, it's on the stove," Zoro mumbled, grabbing his book from his chest and sitting up. He glanced at the page he was reading and sighed. He had to finish the book and write a report on it for school.

"Any calls?" Smoker's gruff voice could be heard from the kitchen along with the sounds of buttons, as the older man started the microwave.

Zoro stretched and scratched at the back of his neck, placing the book and his half empty can of soda on the coffee table. "Jus' Ace, he is coming over tomorrow."

There was a loud curse from the kitchen, followed by a drop of silverware. "Yeah, what is he coming over for, and don't tell me for dinner; all the time he comes over for that, he brings along his annoying loud mouth brother."

Zoro silently chuckled. "No, he is coming over around seven to hang out, and he might bring Luffy with him."

"So he is coming over for dinner!" Smoker protested, standing in the doorway that connected the kitchen to the living room, a plate of food in hand. "Portages can cook for himself, can't he?"

Zoro shrugged. "I guess not. And we know Luffy can't either so, they have no choice."

"My ass they don't have a choice! They have a grandfather who will feed them. They just come here because Ace knows it pisses me off," Smoker said, taking a seat in his chair.

Zoro smiled. "He likes you."

"I don't give a damn."

Zoro smirked. If it was one thing he had liked to do over the last six years it was to irritate his uncle. It was so easy. He sighed and sat back into the couch. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to bed.

"By the way, since you are letting both Ace and his crazy brother over for dinner tomorrow, you better do the food shopping tonight," Smoker said, his own smirk appearing onto his face. If Zoro was going to tease him then his nephew was going to suffer. "And with your own money."

Zoro's face fell, sighing he nodded and grabbed his wallet off from the coffee table. "Yeah, fine, but that means you are stuck with the dishes, uncle Ben."

Smoker frowns. "All right, however since you are going out you can also take out the trash," the smirk returned.

"Shit, you got me," Zoro sighed and shook his head. He got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen, frowning at the large bundle of trash. "This it?"

"Yeah, the other two are on the back porch, you have to go get them," Smoker called in from the living room.

Zoro grunted and wondered how two men could have so much trash in one week. Then he remembered about Ace and Luffy, and all the times they were over that week; four. Tying up the large bundle, he threw it over his shoulder, and made his way to the back door. His frown deepened when he saw that the other two trash bags were just as big. He would have to make a mental note to tell Ace that he and Luffy'd have to cool it down some. _Yeah, Ace, maybe, Luffy, hell no. _

Zoro shook his head, lifting all three bags over his shoulder at once. He heaved the large bundle through the house and left with a wave of his hand. Smoker watched from where he was sitting in his chair, grinning behind his cigar.

Sanji spat out some blood as he stared at the two men before him. The blond had just left a friend's apartment and was on his way home, when the two thugs came up from behind him, and carried him into the dark alley. Sanji had struggled and managed to kick one thug off and away from him, but the other attacked afterwards.

He was punched in the jaw and knocked forward, and into a wall. He had bit his lip, making it bleed. "Son of bitch!" he cursed and pushed himself away from the wall, turning so he was facing the two thugs once more. "You're going to pay!" he shouted and charged forward.

The two thugs laughed at the blond, until the taller was kicked in the chest and knocked backwards into a pile of trash. Sanji brought down his foot and grinned.

"Come on big guy, what happened to being tough?" Sanji said with a smirk, waiting for the bulkier man to attack.

Just as he predicted the bulky man attacked, aiming a punch for Sanji's face, but Sanji was smarter and ducked, sending a kick to his ankles and knocking him to the ground. Sanji then stood up straight and grinned, fixing his blue skirt, straightened it out. "Asshole," he'd mumbled, taking out a cigarette from his pants pockets, and brought it to his lips.

There'd be some noise coming from the other man in the trash, and Sanji'd glanced at him, eyes narrowing as the man got back up. "Damn, and I thought you were down for good," he'd mumbled.

The taller man had laugh, taking out a pocket knife, the blade springing out; he grinned.

Sanji returned the grin, watching as the taller man ran toward him, knife in hand. He'd taken a puff of his cigarette and went to move, only for something to grab at his leg. He'd looked down at the bulky man and cursed the next thing he knew he was thrown to the ground with a hard thud. The taller man now straddling him, knife inches away from his face.

"Now, are you going to play nice for us, little missy?" the man asked with a wicked grin.

Sanji spat his cigarette at him, but didn't do much. The taller man only flinched and brushed it off as nothing. Sanji glared.

"I guess you are going to make this hard for us, now aren't you? Well, that's fine with me," the taller man said, bringing the knife close to Sanji's throat, sliding it down to his chest, cutting the fabric of his shirt slowly.

Sanji grinned. "You are going to be very disappointed," he said, letting everything happen like it was nothing.

The taller man chuckled. "I don't think so," he said and tore the fabric.

Just as the shirt was torn open there had been a loud thud from behind, and the taller man looked back to see what it was. Just as he did, Sanji brought his leg up and kneed him in the crotch. The taller man screeched from the pain, but before anything else could happen, two large hands grabbed the taller man by the shoulder and threw him into the wall.

Sanji sat up, wondering who the hell just threw the guy when he was met with a tan hand. He blinked, and knocked the hand out of the way, standing on his own. "I don't need your fucking help," he cursed, brushing some dirt off his legs and back. He'd glanced at the other man, glaring.

Zoro frowned. When he had seen the blond being attacked, he quickly rushed to help. He could tell that the blond was in trouble and if he hadn't showed up he could only assume the worse. "I'm sorry, I was only trying to help, are you all right?"

Sanji glanced at the other man and sighed. "Yeah, fine, where the fuck did you come from anyway?" he said, keeping his back turned to the green-haired man as he grabbed the jacket he had thrown off before the fight began. He tossed it on and zipped it to cover his now torn t-shirt, sighing.

Zoro watched him from the corner of his eyes and quickly turned his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was on my way to the supermarket, when I heard shouts," he sighed. "So I wanted to check it out."

Sanji stared at him. "Yeah, and be mister hero, is that it? Cha, I didn't need your help. I wasn't in big danger."

Zoro snorted. "Could have fooled me."

Sanji quickly spun on his heels so he was face to face with Zoro; biting down on the cigarette he had in his mouth. "What was that, green-haired freak? You asking for a fight?"

Zoro frowned as he stared back at Sanji. "I don't fight girls."

Sanji kicked him in the chest, causing Zoro to stumble backwards. "I'm not a fucking girl, moron."

Zoro had coughed, a bit taken off guard. "Again, you could have fooled me."

Sanji had shot him another glare. "Fuck you, so I'm wearing a skirt, I still have pants on, asshole. And if that isn't enough maybe you want to see my dick."

Zoro shook his head. "Nope, I'm fine, I'll take your word for it. Well, if you don't need my help, then I'm out of here," he said, turning around and walking away.

Sanji had glared after him, but seeing there was no other way out he followed, not far behind. The blond was annoyed and angry of the whole night. He had to go home and he knew his father would be pissed. Not to mention have a new punishment waiting for him. He shivered at the thought, and dreaded going home.

Zoro stopped in his tracks and turned to see Sanji still behind him. Now, in the light, he recognized the blond from his school. He didn't remember if he was in one of his classes or not, but he did know he had seen him in the halls and in lunch. He was often alone, but he was also seen with many girls. He frowned.

Sanji stopped and glanced at Zoro once again, and sighed. "What are you staring at?" he said, taking a good look at the man before him, and he too realized he had seen the green-haired man in school before; he tilted his head to the side to try and remember. "Wait, your name is Roronoa right?"

Zoro nodded. "That is my last name, yes."

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, I thought so; green hair sticks out like a sore thumb. You're in two of my classes," he paused taking a drag from his cigarette. "Well, whatever, I have to go," he said and walked away, leaving Zoro without another word.

Zoro watched as the blond walked away and rubbed at the back of his head. He sighed and glanced around, wondering where he was, and how the hell did he end up there? "That's right, I took a wrong turn," he mumbled and went down the opposite direction.

Sanji frowned when he stopped right in front of his house. He spat out the cigarette he had and crushed it with his boot. Taking a deep breath he went on inside and took a look around. "I'm home…" he said, unzipping his jacket and taking something from the inside pockets.

His father came out from the kitchen with a deep frown. He took one look at Sanji, then the two bags his son was holding. "How much?"

"Three hundred," the blond said, handing his father the two bags.

"Why so little, didn't he say five hundred?" his father asked, sitting on the couch, opening the first bag and taking a look. He sniffed it, then took his pinky dabbing it once in the white powder, tasting. "Not bad."

Sanji frowned. "I did something for his son, knocked down two hundred," he explained and removed his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack.

"That's my boy, what did you do?" Frank asked as he opened the second bag, taking a sniff, sliding some of the green herb into a hand and looking at it.

"I got him laid."

Frank smirked, filling a smaller bag of weed and tossed it to Sanji, who caught it with ease. Sanji then handed him the rest of the money. "By who?"

Sanji took a look at the small bag and shoved it into his wallet. "Myself, he was sixteen and a virgin and wanted it. Wasn't bad looking either so I said why the fuck not."

Frank smirked. "Good, saved me some money. What happened to your shirt?"

"Guy jumped me, I kicked his ass though. He got one good shot in, and tried to cut me. But I got him in the end," Sanji said, taking a seat on the floor, removing his boots.

Frank nodded, and took his two bags, shoving them into a box and locking it shut. "So, that's why you were late?"

Sanji nodded. "Yeah."

Frank frowned. "I'll let it pass today, you saved two hundred. Put your shoes back on, though, you need to go to the store."

Sanji sighed, and did as he was told. "What do I need?"

"We are having company tomorrow. I need you home right after school to make dinner, since you love to do it so much. Buy some good fish and you can figure what to make with it," Frank explained, turning the TV on and flipping through the channels. He watched as his son went into his room and chuckled. "Oh, and Sanji."

"Yeah?" Sanji said, stepping back out of his room, putting on a new shirt.

"Wear something pretty tomorrow," his father's smirk grew at his son's horrified look.

Sanji didn't say anything, though, and just nodded, grabbing his coat, taking out his wallet and looking inside. "I need money, I only have a five."

Frank frowned and sighed, tossing him the hundred. "Take that, and you better get some good damn fish with it too."

Sanji nodded, stuffing the bill into his wallet. "Um… what kind of fish am I making? Baked, crab, sushi?"

Frank shook his head. "I don't give a flying fuck. All the man said was that he enjoys good fish. Make some sushi for appetizers and do a baked fish or something for dinner. You're the one who likes to cook."

Sanji nodded, throwing on his coat, and walking out the door without another word.

Sanji frowned as he stared at all the fish in front of him. There were tons of selections and he wasn't sure which he should pick. "Well, I suppose I should make two different types of sushi… that would also mean I need a whole other type for the main dish," he mumbled to himself as he looked over the flounder.

"Now, the question is, what to cook with the fish?" Sanji wrinkled his nose. He loved to cook, but not for people who didn't appreciate it and his father never did. Always wasted it or threw it to the floor just to piss him off. The only reason his father was even worrying about the food was because he was going to try and impress one of his 'coworkers' if you want to call it that.

His father worked for a high ranked mafia like company. Sanji wasn't sure what it was about or what they did, but knew it wasn't anything good. Everyone who knew his father was a big shot and well known in Grand-Line city. Though, they never used their real names; even his father didn't go by his real name. 'Frank Benford' was just a cover up.

No, his father only went by that name for the public; the public believed that his father was a bank manager. But that was only the mask, there was a lot more behind it. Sanji didn't know what it was, but knew it was something dangerous and had to do with the mafia. That was one reason why his father got away with killing his mother.

The evidence was there, stating that he was the one who had done it, but yet the cops couldn't prove it. So the case was written off. That was why Sanji could never disobey or leave his father. He knew he was stuck with his father until he was eighteen. Even then Sanji wasn't so sure. He might just get killed for knowing too much, that or do something to where Sanji would be stuck with him. Whatever the case, Sanji knew he was damned for life.

_Better off if I were just dead, _he thought to himself as he looked at a tuna. "Should just kill myself tonight," he mumbled, a bit louder then he attended to.

"What was that?" said a gruff voice from behind him.

Sanji jumped and turned around, and glared at the green-haired man before him. "I don't think I was talking to you, so fuck off."

Zoro frowned. "Well, sorry, but when I hear a school mate saying he's going to kill himself I tend to wonder what is going on, my business or not."

Sanji snorted and looked away. "Nothing, just having a rotten day, it didn't mean shit. So, you can mind your business now," Sanji said, after putting another fish into his basket and stared Zoro square in the eye.

Zoro stared back, wondering if he could trust Sanji or to worry for the blond. _Why should I worry for him? I don't even know him. _"Whatever…" he said and went to walk away when a hand grabbed his arm. "What?" he asked annoyed now.

"You're not getting that are you?" Sanji said, pointing to the meat he had in his basket.

"Yeah, why, what's wrong with it?"

"It's already spoiling! Look if you're going to buy it, I hope it's because you are going to cook it as soon as you get home," Sanji said, not waiting for an answer as he turned to the meat section and grabbed a fresher pack. "Here take this one, it will last longer."

Zoro frowned, watching as Sanji took out the ground meat he already had and replaced it with the fresher one. He raised a brow as the blond tucked some hair behind his ear and had to ask himself again if this was really a guy. _Sure is pretty enough to be a girl_. Zoro found his cheeks warm at the thought.

Sanji noticed the faint blush and glared, shoving Zoro as he passed him by. "Stupid Marimo…," Sanji mumbled and turned down another isle.

Zoro watched and blinked. "Marimo? How does he…?" he shook his head and followed after the blond. "Hey, wait, how do you know about marimo?"

Sanji stopped, cursed under his breath and turned around. "I read about it before, your hair color is the same shade."

Zoro stared at the blond in disbelief. Did that mean he was into Japanese culture? Or was it something else and why was he letting it nag him? _Because it's the first person who seems to be interested in my birthplace since I have moved here…. _

"Bye, Roronoa, I have to go. Stop buying spoiled meat!" Sanji said and walked away, swaying his hips. Zoro seemed memorized by it and caught himself staring.

"I don't believe that that's a guy," he shook his head and glanced down at the meat in his basket. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time he'd see the blond. "I should have asked his name… or her?"

Smoker listened as the front door opened and grinned, watching his nephew walk in, carrying a number of bags in his arms. He chuckled at the scowl on the boy's face and brought his feet up on the coffee table, relaxing again.

Zoro sighed when he got back into the living room and glanced at the clock. "Eleven? Damn I was gone longer than I thought," he frowned.

"You left around nine."

Zoro nodded and sat down on the couch. "I know, I was hoping to get back around ten too, but I took a wrong turn down Lavender Street, and got lost. I found myself fast enough; it's just, I ended up helping someone out."

Smoker glanced at him for a second and turned his attention back to the TV. "What happened?"

Zoro scratched at the back of his head and sighed. He wasn't sure how to explain to his uncle what had happened that night. Hell, he wasn't even sure he knew how to explain it himself. "Well, I kind of met someone I guess…."

"Kind of?" Smoker laughed and shook his head. "Zoro, you either did or you didn't. Explain."

"Well, I don't know… they were in trouble and I helped a little bit. I know them from school. Well I don't remember their name, though they know mine. And well he or she…" Zoro paused and scrunched his nose not sure how to go about this.

"He or she?"

"Yeah, I can't figure that out either. He was real pretty, wore a skirt but had a really nasty mouth. Bad attitude and I, dunno, seemed troubled. I'm not saying I like them romantically or anything, just… you know I don't think this will be the last time I'll see them again."

Smoker laughed once again and turned his full attention to Zoro. "What? Yeah, you had a great night. Well, I hope you find out if this is a boy or girl before you start crushing on them."

Zoro gave him a glare, but continued. "Anyway, as I got to the supermarket I saw him or her again by the fish. I thought about going over there and asking once more if the blond, we'll call him that, the blond was okay when I heard him say," he paused again and stared at the ground for a moment. "He said he should kill himself," he raised his head and glanced at his uncle with a deep frown.

Smoker returned the frown and sighed, rubbing his face. "That isn't something to take lightly, Zoro. Even if they said they didn't mean it."

"I know, and the blond said it was because they were just having a bad day, but… I don't believe that is true."

Smoker stared at Zoro for a long moment. He could tell his nephew was worried for this person even though they just met. His nephew lived through a very traumatizing thing when he was little, and knew it was hard for Zoro to even get close or trust someone. But now he was worried about a complete stranger. It was odd, but maybe it was good too. It meant Zoro was finally coming along, and getting better.

Smoker smiled. "Well, Zoro, first of all you need to learn this person's name, and find out if it is a boy or girl. You can't go about helping people without knowing some things about them, and there name, let along gender, can be very helpful. You also have to find out if they meant what they said or not or if it was just because they had a bad day. You have to approach the subject slowly. You need to get the person to trust you well enough. That may not be easy," Smoker explained and frowned as he thought about the situation himself. It didn't look too good.

Zoro grumbled and rubbed at his face with frustration. "I don't know. I hope it's nothing. I don't even know if I want to go through with this. However, I know if I don't at least see what is going on I'll live with it for the rest of my life. I don't need that."

Smoker nodded in agreement. No, the boy did not need that. It was bad enough that he had to go through life remembering all the killing he had witnessed when he was a child. No, it was better off if Zoro at least tried to help the boy or girl out. Smoker shook his head. "You really do need to figure out if that boy is a boy or not. Surely he doesn't just like to wear skirts?"

Zoro chuckled. "That's what I was thinking, well, he was wearing a pair of jeans under the skirt, but girls do that too. Not to mention he… never mind!" Zoro blushed when he remembered the way Sanji's behind looked when he walked away. "Um, I have to go to bed. Good night, uncle Ben," he said and quickly darted out of the room and up the stairs.

Smoker only laughed at the boy and his embarrassment. It sure was funny. The boy could be so tough, calm and collected, but when it came to sex, and liking someone he was always embarrassed, silly, and shy; in other words, a typical teenager.

Sanji held the kitchen knife in his hand and stared at the blade. It was sharp and clean and he knew it would take one little slice to his wrist and he'd be dead. Sanji had cut himself a few times before. Usually with shaving blades, or pocket knives. His father took him to the hospital twice because he had managed to make himself bleed.

His father was not happy about it. No, once he was well enough and out of the hospital he got punished for it, and then comforted. It was strange, Sanji knew that. His father could be so cruel and so evil at times, and then he was like a totally new person; gentle and caring.

It definitely was strange. Well, Sanji didn't care. His father was a freak. For the past four years now, since Sanji finished puberty, his father would call them secret lovers; often enjoying his body when he wanted to or was drunk. Sanji hated it. Despised it, and hated his body for it, as it often betrayed his mind.

It had all started not long after his mother died. Sanji had finally gone through puberty and started to look more like a man. His body was grown, manly but at the same time feminine. He had a broad chest, but lean waist and very long legs, not to mention frail skin color. In all honesty he was a beautiful man.

But Sanji hated it. He hated that he was more feminine than muscular. He often got hit on by men because of it, and often got used... Sanji shivered at the thought, running his hand down the blade slowly. He didn't mind the hitting on so much. Sanji was after all into men as much as women, but getting used like a sex doll hurt.

He was surprised he was still even clean. He checked himself out once a week to make sure he didn't get any sexual disease. And he always made sure he had protection on. That was one thing he was thankful for, his father was always clean himself.

Sanji sighed; even so it was still disgusting and disturbing. How can you see a son as a lover, and then use him for money right afterwards? It really was like his father had two different personalities. _Fuck, maybe he does, _Sanji thought. He shook his head and brought the tip of the blade down to his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sanji jumped at the voice. That was the second time that day someone did that to him. He sighed and turned to face his father who was staring at him with an angry look. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. You were going to cut yourself again, weren't you?" Frank asked, stepping over to his son and removing the knife from his fingers. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sanji frowned. "Yeah, I was, what do you care?"

Frank frowned and grabbed Sanji roughly by the arm. He stared hard and long at his son, then his eyes softened. "Oh, Sanji, you are my son, of course I care. Is this about being jumped earlier? Do you want me to make you feel better?"

Sanji frowned and shook his head, trying to move away from his father's grip, but his father was to strong. "No, I just… I won't do it, I'll just go to bed!"

Frank smiled, and brought his son into an embrace, hugging him gently. "Of course you won't. And to make sure that you don't you will sleep with me tonight, that way I can take care of you."

Sanji shook his head, trying to pull away from his father. "No… really, I'm okay now…."

"Nonsense, Sanji, you will sleep with me. Come on, time for bed, we have a big day tomorrow," Frank said. He spoke in a calm and caring voice as he picked his son up in his arms bridal style and carried him into his bed room, and laying him on the bed. He smiled at his son, running a hand through his hair with affection. "You are so beautiful. Let us go to sleep now," he said and lay down next to Sanji, wrapping an arm around Sanji's thin waist.

Sanji shivered and turned on his side so he wasn't facing his father. It was on nights like this, when his father acted like a father, that he almost felt safe, but at the same time scared out of his mind. He knew this could turn on him at any moment. He could wake up fine, or wake up badly hurt. He curled himself up into a tight ball and covered himself with the blanket. He couldn't wait for the morning so he could just get out of here.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note (1):** Okay, Rosemary is a char that will be mentioned in this chapter. She is Perona from the show/Manga. I renamed her however because I do not think Perona would be a real name in real life, I did make it her nick name. I also gave her blond hair with pink highlights. (To go with the name) Paranoia will be an important char in later chapters.

**Authors Note (2): **Luffy and Ace are also introduced in this chapter. I gave them both the last name of Portgas because I don't think Monkey would be a real last name in the real world. This being an AU I want the events to seem more real as possible so there are things that will be changed. I will mention them in each chapter. So the Author Notes are important please read them.

**Authors Note (3):Warning-** This chapter does have Yaoi and graphic parts. Some I cut out and the full chapter can be seen on my Live Journal. The link is on my profile if you do not like, do not read. I will give off a warning where things are cut. It will be the symbol**: XXXX **

_Chapter 2_

_The Metal's Design (is designed by blood)_

Sanji's breath hitched as he felt a strong hand rubbing his bare chest. He shifted over to his side, moving away from the intrusion. The hand didn't stay away for long as it was now on his back, rubbing in slow circles.

Opening his eyes, Sanji frowned and turned so he was on his back. He glanced at his father who was lying next to him, prompted up on his elbow. "What is it?" Sanji said in a low, groggy voice. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and glanced at the clock.

Frank smiled. "I'm just waking you up for school, Sanji. There is no need to worry," he said and sat up fully. He turned so he was fully looking at his son, grabbed Sanji's wrist and pulled the 17 year into a sitting position.

Sanji groaned as he was forced to sit up and stared at his father, frowning. "Should I make breakfast?"

Frank chuckled and ran a hand down Sanji's cheek. He then grabbed the young blonde's chin and forced Sanji toward him. His grin grew. "If you want to, I don't really need it this morning, baby. I have a breakfast meeting," he said and kissed Sanji forcefully on the lips.

Sanji yelped when he was kissed, but kissed back none the less. He didn't have a choice, he knew that if he didn't his father would get angry and that was the last thing Sanji needed. Once the kiss ended Sanji gave a half smile and nodded. "Okay, I'll just grab something at school then. Can I have a bit of money?"

Frank nodded. "Yes, after today I will have enough to spare anyway. I'll give you some after you dress for school. Now get out of my sight, you're making me sick," Frank said and pushed Sanji roughly off the bed.

Sanji stumbled as he was pushed, and glared at his father's back. Sighing, he ran out of the room and crossed the living room to get to his own bedroom. He had remembered that his father had said to look pretty today. He groaned. He did not like the sound of that. Something being good for his father meant it was something bad for him...

Zoro got to school just on time that morning. He woke up late with only three minutes to spare. He'd rushed through the hallway and just made it to homeroom. Now he was sitting in his seat, hungry as he'd missed breakfast.

As the teacher started to take roll-call, the door opened again. Zoro glanced to see who it was and was shocked to say the least, it was the blond from last night. He stared at the blond for a moment until Sanji had glanced back. When he looked again he noticed that Sanji sat in the back of the class in a corner by the window. For some reason, Zoro couldn't help but notice the sad look on the blonde's face.

Before he was noticed he turned around in his seat and once again paid attention as the teacher spoke.

It was later that day during lunch when Zoro saw Sanji again. Zoro had finished his lunch early, having escaped Luffy and his bad eating habits. Zoro had a headache from P.E. someone had thrown a ball right at his head, and he was immediately sent to the nurse. The smack to the head wasn't what gave him the headache though; it started after he went to the nurse's office. It was a friend of his. Cute as she was, sometimes she was just a bit annoying when talkative.

Rosemary was his friend since middle school. Zoro was stuck with her in every one of his classes in the seventh grade. She was bubbly, with blond hair with pink highlights and dressed weird. Often in black, red and pink with ghost or sculls on her clothes. If it wasn't for her bubbly and cheerful personality, people would assume she was emo. She was nicknamed Paranoia. That was for a whole other reason. Rosemary knew how to make people paranoid and feel bad about themselves any time she wanted to. She knew the right things to say at the right time. That's why he knew not to make her mad.

She was the reason for why he got his food, ate, and then escaped to the roof. He felt bad for leaving Luffy all of a sudden, but he needed some quiet time and to relax a bit until his next class: English.

Now, however, on the roof he noticed Sanji. The blond was standing at the opposite side, staring out into the city and smoking a cigarette. He frowned and sat down on one of the benches, wondering if he should make his presence known.

Sanji had noticed Zoro as he came to the roof and sighed. He took one last puff of his cigarette and flicked it into the air. He watched Zoro from the corner of his eye and noticed the confusion. He smirked and decided to help the other man out. "Ay me!"

Zoro smirked and softly chuckled; Sanji had noticed him and confirmed it with sarcasm. He spoke: "Oh, speak again, bright angel!"

Sanji's grin grew. Zoro had caught on the little thing he had started and joined in the fun. "What man art thou that thus be screened in day,  
so stumblest on my… um, counsel?"

Zoro laughed. "Did you really memorize that shit?" he asked, standing up and making his way over to Sanji.

Sanji glanced at him with a smile. "We're reading it in English class, I believe we had to."

Zoro paled and rubbed his face. "Shit, we got a test or something?" he asked, staring at Sanji, who was once again looking out into the distance.

Sanji shook his head. "No," he said flatly and took out another cigarette. He offered one to Zoro, who denied, and put the pack away once again. "Just saying. We have been reading the second act the last few days; it's kind of hard not to know it."

Zoro frowned and turned away from the cook, and he too was now looking out into the city. He sighed. "You are in my class then?"

Sanji nodded and turned around so his back was against the small fence and stared up at the sky. He asked himself why he was even bothering to talk to this guy when he barely knew him. _But why do I feel like I can trust him? _he asked himself, and sighed once again. "So, why are you here?"

"Hmm? Oh, to get away from the loud noise in the lunchroom. I have a slight headache," Zoro answered truthfully. He turned around and glanced at Sanji once again. He was just about to say something when the first bell rang.

Sanji grinned. "Well, Roronoa, see you in class!" he said and walked away, flicking his cigarette over the rail. His hips swayed as he walked and Zoro found himself memorized by the action.

Shaking his head, he frowned. "I still didn't get his name… and now I am certain that he is a chick!"

Zoro stepped out into the bright sunlight as he left the school and squinted his eyes. He brought a hand to his forehead to block out the sun's rays as he looked around, searching for his good friends: Ace and Luffy. Sighing, he made his way over to the school entrance and leant against the fence to wait.

An odd chill ran up his spine as he felt someone watching him. He turned around to see who it was, but couldn't tell as there was a crowd coming out of the school. He shook his head, brushing it off as nothing and turned around. That's when he noticed the familiar blond walking past him, head low, and hands in his coat pockets. Zoro frowned.

"Oi," he said softly, stopping Sanji in his tracks. He raised a hand in a single wave and stepped over to the blond, who looked a bit confused. "Hey."

Sanji stared at Zoro, wondering what this moss head could want. He couldn't stay too long as his father had told him to get right home after school. He couldn't be late. "What is it?"

Zoro tilts his head to the side. He noted the slight panicked look in the blonde's eyes which quickly disappeared. He frowned deeply and shrugged. "You all right?" Zoro didn't know why but he had a feeling that something was wrong as an uneasy feeling hit the pit of his stomach.

Sanji stared at him, bit his lip, then looked away. "Yeah, just I'm going to be late for um… work," he mumbled, taking out a cigarette from his coat pocket and sticking it into his mouth.

Zoro watched him, studying his movements and frowned. He knew it was a lie as soon as Sanji started to speak. He couldn't say anything, though, because it was not his business. He hardly knew this person. Hell, he wasn't even sure his name. _I should ask. _"Um, okay, I won't keep you then, but, um, what's your name?"

Sanji chuckled and stared at the greenhead. "I should have known you wouldn't pay attention in class when a teacher calls out role. You're a moron. Bye, Roronoa, maybe I'll tell you another time. Unless you figure it out on your own!" Sanji laughed again and walked away, not once looking back at the other man.

Zoro watched his back as the blonde walked away. A look of worry appeared on his face and he really wanted to follow the other man to make sure he was going to be okay, but didn't. Instead he stood there watching as Sanji left, watching as the hips swayed and still lost without a name. "Damn… I should have paid attention in class."

"Why?"

Zoro frowned and turned to see Ace standing behind him. He rubbed the back of his head, and sighed. "Cuz then I would have known his name," he said, pointing to the retreating back of Sanji.

Ace blinks. "He's in a few of your classes and you don't know his name? That's Sanji the loner. Everyone knows who he is."

For some reason Zoro didn't like hearing that. As soon as Sanji was out of sight he turned to Ace with a deep frown. "Why is he called that?" he asked, zipping up his coat as the wind picked up, making it chillier outside.

"Because he is always alone. He refuses to talk to people," Ace paused. "Okay, I'm wrong. He does once in a while talk with the long-nosed guy, the girl Luffy likes and Vivi. Other than that, Sanji refuses to hang out or talk. So everyone calls him a loner or Sanji the loner," Ace explained with a simple shrug. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to look for his brother.

Zoro didn't like hearing this. He was still thinking about the words he heard Sanji say at the shop and that worried him. _Does this mean Sanji meant what he said last night? _He thought to himself, frowning at Ace. "He talks to me."

Ace turned to Zoro with a frown. He shrugged his shoulders and leant against the school gate. "When did that start? Maybe he likes you then."

Zoro shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Last night. He was getting jumped and I helped him out. Then today I saw him again at lunch. We chatted a little bit. He's really not that bad of a guy," he said. Zoro wasn't about to tell Ace about seeing the blond in the supermarket. That was something Zoro wanted to keep to himself and his uncle.

A thought then occurred to Zoro and he turned to Ace. "So, Sanji is really a guy?"

Ace blinked then laughed. He held onto his gut and laughed out loud. Zoro frowned at his friend and turned away from him. Ace couldn't help but laugh, the question was so funny and random. As soon as he calmed down, he touched Zoro's shoulder.

"You know, Zoro, I don't know. I haven't figured that one out yet, myself. He sure doesn't look like a guy. He's prettier than most of the girls in our school. Is that why you are interested in him? You got the hots for the blond?" Ace grinned, he knew he was right the moment he saw the blush across Zoro's nose. He laughed again.

"Shut up. He's cute, okay?" Zoro growled and once again ran a hand through his hair. "And so what? You said it yourself, he's pretty. It's not like I'm going to ask him out or anything."

Ace kept the same smirk on his face, but raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Sure. Hell, I personally don't care. We both know how I am, I'm just saying find out more about him before you go groping him to find out if he has a dick or not."

Zoro laughed. This time he had to. "That sounds disgusting. Look, never mind that. Where is your brother?"

Ace shrugged. "After school detention."

"Why?"

"Well, I guess he was just trying to help the teacher or whatever. And you would think they would be used to him by now since he is a sophomore but, no, the teachers just don't get it. He really is that nice and slow. So he got himself detention for 'acting up in class'," he explained, shaking his head and chuckling. "He'll meet us at your house when he gets out."

Zoro nodded. "All right then. I guess they will learn sooner or later, let's go then," he said, taking out his car keys and walking over to his black 1979 Pontiac. The car was once his uncle's and Smoker had given it to him on his 16th birthday. Zoro had fallen in love with the car as soon as the keys were handed to him.

Ace smiled at the car. He loved it as much as Zoro did. Zoro had often thought that the freckled teen loved it more. Sliding into the front seat, Zoro leaned over and unlocked the passenger's. "Hop in," he said with a grin.

Ace did what he was told with a happy smile on his face, sliding into the seat and buckled up. "Damn, Zoro, I love it when you bring this baby to school."

Zoro chuckled. "I know, I had to today. I was late," Zoro said as he put the keys into the engine. He listened for a moment of the smooth noise his car made once it was started and a satisfied look appeared on his face. "Let's rock."

With shaky hands Sanji reached for the doorknob of his home. Every time he went home he always felt the same: scared. He couldn't help it. His father scared him more than anything. He could take the abuse he got from the men he slept with, and he could take the abuse he got when getting jumped on a street. He couldn't take his father, however. That man scared him more than anything.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped in. He heard a slight ripping noise on his way, and cursed. He glanced at the arm of his coat. It had got caught on a nail in the doorway. "Shit," he mumbled, removing the coat and taking a look at it. The arm was completely torn on the right side. "This is no use…."

"About time you're home," Sanji's father said from the living room. He stared at his son from where he was standing by the coffee table and frowned. "Go take a shower and put something nice on. I told you to look pretty today."

Sanji frowned and tossed his coat into the trash. "I know, I have something laid out on the bed. I was going to change as soon as I got home," he said softly, staring straight at his father.

Frank nodded. "Good, now hurry up and get ready. I need you to start your cooking as soon as possible, boy."

Sanji nodded and without a word scurried over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Frank watched with a satisfied look and sat back down on the couch, beer in his hand.

The keys jingled in Zoro's hand as he tried to open the door. With a slight push of his hip the door swung open. He sighed and removed the keys from the doorknob. "We really need to get that fixed," he mumbled and moved so Ace could get in.

"Yeah, hasn't it been jamming like that for a month now?" the other teen asked as he removed his shoes by the door.

Zoro nodded, sliding his jacket off his shoulders and tossing it onto the couch. He kicked off his own shoes and made his way into the kitchen. "Yeah, I think maybe a little longer. Anything to drink?"

"Coke if you got it."

"Nope, don't have it. We got RC though."

"That will work," Ace said, plopping himself onto the couch, curling one leg so he was sitting on it. Zoro walked on into the room and tossed Ace the can of RC. He then reached over to the answering machine and played the message.

_You have one new message:_

_Zoro, going to be late, save some food for me from those idiot brothers. Yes, I realize one or both are listing. Also pick me up some cigars when you get the chance. I'll call later to check in, Bye. _

_End of messages. _

Zoro chuckled at his uncle and deleted the message from the machine. "Hear that, I can't let you eat all the food this time."

Ace snorted. "That's not me, that's Luffy. Besides I know Smoky is just staying late 'cuz he is trying to play hard to get."

Zoro laughed. "Dude, you wish. I don't know what you see in my uncle but he is way too old for you," Zoro said, shifting in the chair to get more comfortable. "Besides, I think he has a thing for Miss Tashigi."

Ace grinned. "Probably, I just love bursting his bubbles. It's so easy."

Zoro grinned, opening his can of RC and taking a sip. "Yeah, I know it is. I get to do it all the time, remember?" he sighed and grabbed the remote to the TV turning it on. "Anything you want to watch?"

Ace frowned as he thought about it. Grinning, he shook his head. "We should play a game then when Luffy gets here, turn it off saying we're done."

Zoro laughed. "You are a mean brother, man. Aren't brothers supposed to look out for the younger one?" he asked, raising a brow and taking a sip of his soda. None the less Zoro got up and made his way over to the TV. He placed his can down on his side and took out his PS2 from under the TV.

"Damn, that thing is old," Ace said, scooting off the couch and onto the floor. "What we going to play?"

Zoro grunted taking out a few games. "What, are you five? What ARE we going to play, is the right way to pronounce it. You choose," he laid out a few games on top of the table as he continued to hook up the game system.

Ace frowned. "Who are you, Miss Dolla?"

Zoro laughed. "No, damn loser. But if she did hear you I bet she would give you a whole lecture. Now come on, pick a game so we can play!"

Ace laughed and shook his hands back and froth. "All right, all right, here, let's play this," he said, tossing Zoro one of the games.

Zoro nodded with a grin, handing Ace one of the controllers as he popped in the game. Within moments the two were consumed by the TV and each charter they were using, oblivious to anything else around them.

Sanji stood in the kitchen, cutting the fish in front of him. He could hear his father laughing in the other room, entertaining their guest. He ground his teeth together in annoyance. He hated when his father had company over. It was often for something illegal like drug dealing, sex, or something else he wasn't allowed to know about.

Today would be sex. His father would get paid a good amount of money as long as Sanji did his part. In other words, his father was his pimp forcing him to be the 'bitch'. He hated it, but couldn't do anything about it. Only because he knew his father would get away with it, and, what was worse, he knew something would happen to the old man, Zeff.

The last thing Sanji wanted was for someone else to get hurt because he didn't do his 'job' for his father. He sighed deeply, and laid the knife down on the counter. With slow movements he started to roll up the sushi.

"Sanji!"

He heard the call of his father. He frowned, eyes closing for a moment. He turned to the sink and quickly washed his hands, then made his way over to the door, stepping into the living room. "Yes?"

Frank smiled at his son, taking a sip of his coffee, then putting it back onto the coffee table. "Well, I was just talking to Mr. Shamer here about you and he would like to see an example of what I mean."

Sanji raised his brow, not liking the sound of that. He coughed slightly and glanced at the older man who was sitting in the chair near his father. The man had to be in his late forties-early fifties. His hair was gray and short. He was bulky and didn't look too tall. Not to mention he had a mean face. Sanji didn't like that. It meant more trouble.

"Um, what would he like to see?" Sanji asked, taking his eyes from Mr. Shamer and back to his father.

Frank smiled. "Remove your pants, Sanji, and give Bill a nice view of your legs."

Sanji frowned, and swallowed. That was something he didn't like. No wonder his father had insisted on him wearing a skirt along with his jeans. With nervous fingers, Sanji brought his hands to his fly, pulling at the snap and tugging at the zipper. Slowly Sanji pushed his pants down, and stepped out of them. He tossed them to the side, and straightened out his pink skirt which just covered the boxers he wore underneath.

Frank nodded in approval and smiled. "Good. But, Sanji, don't be shy. Remove the boxers too."

Sanji paled and swallowed. He nodded and did as his father had asked; he removed his boxers from under his skirt and dropped them on top of his pants. He tugged gently at the end of the skirt and stared at his father wondering if he had to do any more.

"Come here, boy," said Mr. Shamer.

Sanji had jumped when he heard his voice, and glanced at the older man. He swallowed when he saw his father nod from the corner of his eye and hastily made his way over to Mr. Shamer. "Yes, sir?"

Mr. Shamer smiled and, to Sanji's displeasure, brought two hands to Sanji's hips, slowly sliding them down to the end of the pink skirt. Sanji watched and hissed when he felt a cold hand grab gently at his inner thigh and slide up between his legs.

The older man let out a low chuckle and slid the skirt up so he could get a look of Sanji's penis. Sanji didn't like it. He shivered and curled his fingers, each hand going into tight fist.

"Lovely. Very nice indeed," he said, his smile growing. He turned to Frank and chuckled. "Your boy is very approving indeed," he said, then turned back to Sanji. "Turn around."

Sanji nodded and slowly turned around, his skirt dropping back in the front as he did. The cold hands returned and he let out a low grunt when he felt the same hand squeeze gently at his ass. When he felt both hands on his ass, he yelped. **XXXXX**

"Lovely," Mr. Shamer repeated.

"Naagg!" Sanji cried out **XXXX **He hissed in pain and closed his eyes shut. He could feel his breathing become heavy **XXXX**

"Very nice, yes, I like what I see. Tight too, just the way I like it. You were right, Frank, he does seem like a good candidate, I can't wait to try him out," he said, slapping Sanji's ass and letting the skirt fall back down.

Sanji let out a deep breath and opened his eyes, glad that it was over. He slowly turned back around and spoke. "If I may return to my cooking, the sushi is almost finished."

Mr. Shamer nodded. "Of course. I am looking forward to that as much as I am for you," his grin was wicked and it brought shivers up Sanji's spine.

Forcing a smile, Sanji nodded. "I am honored," he said and left, making his way back into the kitchen. As soon as he was in there he leaned his back against the counter and choked out a sob, covering his mouth with one hand.

"Oh, God, why am I made to do this?" he asked, taking several breaths to try and calm down. He felt dirty. He wanted nothing more then to lie in a corner and die. What was the purpose of him doing this anyway? _How can my father let someone do this to me… how can he? _He clutched at his hair and choked back the tears.

After Luffy finally came, Zoro had started dinner. He wasn't the greatest cook in the world, but he wasn't a real bad one, either. Once the pork chops were in the oven, he walked back onto the living room and sat down. The whole time he was cooking, he couldn't take his mind off a certain blond.

"Oi, Zoro, is it done yet?" Luffy asked, eyes wide as he stared at the older teen. He was sitting on the floor by his brother's feet, picking his nose. A foot connected with his head, but it didn't seem to faze the younger boy.

"Luffy, stop that, it's really gross," Ace said, wrinkling his nose as he watched his brother.

Luffy frowned, wiping his hands on a napkin. "Meh, Ace, you're mean," Luffy winded and looked back over to Zoro. "Well, Zoro, is it done yet? I'm hungry!"

"No. I just put the meat in the oven," he sighed and shifted so he was sitting on one of his legs. "Luffy…" he started, glancing at the younger boy who was now engrossed by the TV. "Oi, Luffy, do you know Sanji?"

Luffy blinked, and turned to Zoro. "Sanji? The guy who likes to wear those mini skirts?"

Zoro nodded. "Yeah, him. He's often seen alone, right?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, but he's a real nice guy! He gave me the rest of his lunch once. It was real good too; he said he made it himself. He doesn't talk much."

Zoro nods. "Yeah, so I heard. That's all you know about him?"

Luffy nods. "Yeah, that and he knows Nami and Usopp. I asked Usopp once what he was like and Usopp said he was just a nice guy. He didn't say anything else though."

Zoro nodded and rubbed at his forehead. "So, you think he is a guy then?"

Luffy blinked, then started to laugh, his hands going onto his stomach. "You know, I forgot to ask!" He laughed some more.

Ace grinned. "Face it, Sanji is just a gender bender. One who is confused of his own sex!" Both Luffy and Ace laughed then, but Zoro just frowned and stared at the TV.

He couldn't help it. Sanji was a mystery to him and he wanted to know more about the blond. _I have to talk to him again; I want to know why he always has those sad eyes…._

Cold hands ran up Sanji's bare legs and over to his stomach. Sanji let out a low groan at the nibbles he was receiving on his chest. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at the man who was touching and kissing him.

"You like that?" Mr. Shamer asked with a grin, sliding up Sanji's nude body, his hands running over his chest, and then resting on his hip.

Sanji peeked at the older man and slowly nodded. "Yes," he whispered, earning himself another wicked grin.

"Good, I want you to enjoy every bit of it, Sanji."

Sanji nodded, letting his eyes close again as Shamer went down his body, kissing down his chest and stopping just below the belly button. He whimpered silently when he felt the rough hands spread his legs apart, and he once again peeked to see what the older man was going to do.

**XXXXX**

"Sanji, you are one sexy boy, you know? Very beautiful," Shamer said, lifting Sanji's legs so they were higher and on his shoulder.

Sanji's eyes opened wide and he stared at Shamer. _He's not going to prep me? _he thought to himself and swallowed, forming a small smile. It wasn't the easiest thing to smile, but Sanji managed to every time.

Suddenly, without any warning, Sanji felt a sudden pain in his lower back, and a lot of pressure at his entrance. He screeched and closed his eyes tightly, trying to surpass the pain. **XXXXX**

"Ahh-ahhh!" Sanji screamed, eyes closing tight and his hands grabbing the blankets. He could feel his breathing become heavy from the pain. The pain growing as **XXXXX**

This time Sanji couldn't hold back the tears as they fell down his cheeks. He could hear Shamer laugh and he forced his eyes open to stare at the other man. _Just like the others…. He's enjoying it. He's enjoying hurting me. Why do people like to hurt me? _

"Yes, you like that, don't you, you little slut. You love it all the time!" Shamer laughed and **XXXX** into Sanji, gripping the blond's hips pinching them hard.

Sanji cried out once again, sweat running down his neck, and tears sliding down his cheeks. He huffed and opened his eyes looking at Mr. Shamer. "Y-yes…" he hissed out. "It feels real good," he lied glaring at the older man over him and letting his eyes close once more.

Once dinner was over Zoro got up and placed his plate in the dish, and cleared off the table. "Well, I better go out and get my uncle's cigars," he said to the other two. "Luffy, if you eat Uncle Ben's dinner I will slice you into pieces."

Luffy blinked. "Awe but Zoro, it was good!" Luffy whined.

Ace waved a hand. "Don't worry, Zoro, I'll keep him away. Besides, your uncle will probably be back before you do anyway." Ace smirked.

Zoro glanced at him and frowned. "Why?" he said as he grabbed his hoodie from the hall closet and threw it on.

Ace chuckled. "You'll get lost."

"What! I don't get lost. I might take a wrong turn once in a while, but I never get lost," Zoro complained, grabbing his wallet and stuffing it in his back pocket."You know, just wait and behave. I'll be back soon."

Ace nodded and chuckled softly. "Yeah, I'll time ya too."

Zoro flipped Ace off on the way out and closed the door behind him. He shook his head and sighed. _I wonder if I will see him again tonight…. _

Mr. Shamer pulled out of Sanji with a satisfied smirk, grinning down at the blond as he laid there on the bed. His grin grew and he took out a camera from his pants pocket. He snapped a few pictures of the blond slumped on the bed and chuckled. "You did very well today, Sanji, very well. Perhaps we can do it again sometime," he said as he dressed himself.

Sanji glanced at him, eyes half open, and body slightly shaken. Blood could be seen on his hips and on the back of his legs. He groaned in pain and turned so he could look at the older man. "I'm looking forward to it," he lied and laid his head back on the pillow.

Shamer smiled, retying his tie as he grabbed his suit jacket. "Of course you are," he said and left the room without another word.

Frank looked up from where he was reading a book as Mr. Shamer stepped out of the room and he smiled. "Ah, I see you are finished?"

Mr. Shamer nodded. "Indeed we are. And I must say that was a very good experience. Your son is wonderful really, very good. I am looking forward to it again sometime."

Frank nodded and shook Mr. Shamer's hand his smile growing. "But of course. Just let me know when. We do need to discuss payment, however?"

Shamer nodded. "But of course. It was worth every penny," he said, removing his wallet from his pants pocket, taking out a wad of cash and handing it to Frank. "Thank you again. Please let your son know I really did enjoy him."

Frank laughed, counting the money and nodding. "Of course. Have a nice night," he said as he closed the door after Shamer stepped out. He smiled at the money and took out a few bills, putting the rest in his wallet. "Sanji!"

In his room Sanji groaned at hearing his father's voice. He slowly got out of bed, hissing at the pain in his lower back and whimpering. He grabbed a towel from the side of his bed and wiped away some of the blood and after-sex liquids. He stood up straight, slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and walked out.

"Yes?" he asked, glancing around for his pack of cigarettes, frowning when he saw the pack was empty on the coffee table.

Frank smiled. "You did a very good job today, here you are," he said and handed Sanji five hundred dollars.

Sanji took the money and grabbed his wallet. "Thank you," he said, slipping it inside. "S'ok if I go and get me some smokes?"

Frank nodded. "Sure," he said and handed Sanji and extra twenty. "There is an extra twenty for them. Have fun, I'm going to bed," he said with a wide smile and left Sanji alone in the living room.

Sanji looked at the bill, frowned and added it to his wallet, then stuffing the leather pouch into his pocket. He turned to leave and then, remembering his jacket was torn, he frowned. _I guess it doesn't fucking matter, _he thought to himself and walked on out of the house and into the November air.

After Sanji got his cigarettes he found himself wandering around near the park in the brisk air. He was cold but he didn't really care, he was glad to be out of the house and away from his father. Flicking away his cigarette bud he sat down on a park bench and pulled his legs up close to his chest.

He shivered and rested his forehead against his knees. A part of him really wanted to just let it out and cry, but another thought it wasn't worth it. That he really wasn't allowed to.

Zoro wasn't far away. He had seen Sanji when the blond turned the corner and noticed that he lacked a jacket. He frowned and wondered if he should go over to the blond or not. Then, when he noticed the blond just sit there on a park bench, he frowned and made his decision.

Once again Sanji shivered from the cool air and thought about heading home. The last thing he needed was to be sick and piss off his father. Then he jumped as he felt a gentle touch to his shoulder and whipped around to see what it was, his eyes widening.

Zoro jumped and frowned as he continued to place his sweater on the blonde's shoulder. "Sorry," he said softly and stood straight again. He glanced at the blond, then stared at his feet as he spoke. "I'm not going to ask why you are out in the cold without a coat, but since you are, you can have my hoodie."

Sanji blinked, and stared. He was speechless at the other teen. He tugged lightly at the hoodie on his shoulders and slowly brought his arms into the sleeves, he looked away. "Thank you," he whispered and turned fully around.

Zoro rubbed at the back of his neck as he stared at the blond. "You're welcome… um, I have to head home, but I hope everything is okay," he stuttered.

Sanji once again turned to him and nodded, a small smile turning on his face. "Yeah, just had to get out… thank you."

Zoro nodded and returned the smile. "No problem, see ya at school tomorrow, Sanji," he said and waved a hand as he walked on down the street heading home.

Sanji smiled after him, and wasn't sure why but blushed when Zoro said his name. When the other teen was out of sight, he sighed and looked down at the hoodie he was given. He noted the sword symbol on the front and traced it. "Kendo club," he mumbled and sniffed the sleeves. "Mint… ha-ha green hair. Mint and steel," he chuckled at the silent joke, and for the first time in a long time he felt real good and almost happy.

**TBC**

**Authors Thanks: **Special Thanks to Mai Lindal () for all the proof reading!


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_(The Metal's Design is designed by blood…)_

…_Belongs to the Maker_

Zoro was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. After he got home the first thing he was asked was: "where did your hoodie go?" from Ace. And Luffy had stated: "It got lost when he did." And even Zoro had to laugh at the silliness of that statement even though it was an insult.

And when they continued to ask about it, Zoro had finally told them the truth: "I gave it to someone who needed it." After that the matter was closed and Zoro announced that dinner was ready. Not long after, his uncle came home and Ace and Luffy were kicked out for the night. It ended up being a normal, typical evening in the end.

But then… there was that one different thing that made everything else seem off: Sanji. Zoro couldn't stop thinking about the blond and how he was just sitting there in the cold like a sad puppy. And to think; part of him really wanted to just bring the blond into a hug and tell him it was okay.

That was what bothered Zoro the most. Why would he care for someone he hardly knew let alone hug them? Because of the sad look the blond always held in his eyes? Or because he felt an odd connection toward the blond he couldn't explain? _Maybe because I know there is more to Sanji that meets the eye. _

Whatever it was Zoro knew it was changing his life. He just didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad. And if he was honest with himself he was kind of scared to find out.

* * *

That morning, Sanji was in the kitchen putting left over sushi into an extra bento along with some baked fish, and rice. He smiled to himself as he put the bento into his bag and tied it together. He was thinking about last night and how it improved after he had seen Zoro in the park.

The other teen was very kind to Sanji last night, with lending him his hoodie. It was probably the nicest thing someone has done for him in such a long time. And it gave Sanji a very warm feeling inside.

Then, as he got home he found that his father was already in bed and asleep. That gave Sanji time for a decent shower and a good night's rest. And again that morning his father had left early, saying he will be home late. That wasn't anything new, but still it meant a small brake for Sanji.

Smiling still, Sanji threw on Zoro's hoodie, grabbed his bag, and left the house. It didn't take long for Sanji to get to school and when he did, he met up with Usopp at the lockers.

"Hey Long-nose what's up?" he asked as he put away his bag and took the books out he would need for the morning.

"Not much, Sanji. Nami wanted me to tell you she wont be in today," Usopp said, adjusting the bag on his side, grinning at the blond.

"How come?"

"Her father is taking her and Nojiko to visit her Mother's grave, she wont be home until Sunday sometime," Usopp explained, shifting his books in his arms in a more comfortable position. (No one understood why Usopp didn't carry his books in his bag.)

Sanji watched the younger teen and nodded his head. "Okay thanks, Usopp," he said and closed his locker door. "I'll see you later," he added and turned to leave. He had forgot about Nami going this week to see her mother's grave. Twice a year her father took her and her older sister to see it. Once was on their mother's birthday and the other was the day she died. Which one this one was, he didn't know, Nami never said.

Nami was probably the only one who somewhat understood what Sanji was going through. Her own grandfather often worked with his dad. Though, he never forced Nami to be pimped out. No, Nami was great with money so she often took care of the drug dealing, and steeling. Nami didn't receive the same pain Sanji did, but she knew the trouble it was having a family member like that.

Usopp on the other hand was a different story. He had only met Usopp's father once or twice, selling guns to his father. That was all. There was no say if Usopp himself had to do anything he or Nami had to. No, Usopp was just fun to talk to on bad days and was a great friend. Probably the only real friend Sanji had, besides Nami.

But then there was Vivi. Sanji couldn't say she was a friend, no, she was just a girl Nami hung out with and once in a while he would have lunch with the two girls. Vivi was just a pretty face and the daughter of the man who owned the city bank. He didn't know anything else about the girl.

There was also Zoro; the new face, and guy who recently hopped into Sanji's life. Sanji couldn't help the smile that spread on his face as he thought of the other teen. He was a mystery, a goof, and a nice guy..., a very nice guy in Sanji's book.

* * *

Zoro made it to Homeroom five minutes late, the teacher gave him a detention slip for morning detention the Monday morning. Grumbling, Zoro sat down in his usual seat, surprised to say the least there was a note on the top of the desk. After he sat down and placed his books to the side, he opened the note.

_Zoro_

_Thanks for last night. Meet me for lunch on the roof. _

_Sanji._

Zoro stared down at the note and read it over twice. He then glanced at the back to see if there was anything else written, but there wasn't. He glanced over at Sanji, but the blond was staring out the window, chin rested in the palm of his hand. Zoro frowned and slid the note into one of his books.

Zoro felt a soft touch to his shoulder and he would turn around to see Rosemary, looking at him with curious eyes, and a wide smile. He knew what she wanted and he sighed. "I have to meet someone at lunch, nothing important."

Rosemary frowned, a look of disappointment showing on her face. "Oh, and I was hoping it was a love letter."

Zoro chuckled. "Sorry, but why would I get one of those from a guy?" _Even if the guy is pretty enough to be a girl. _He added to himself.

Rosemary smiled however. "Well..."

Before she could say anything, Zoro cupped her mouth with his hands, a faint blush powdered his nose. "Don't even say it," he hissed and let her go. She only smiled at him.

*~}{~*

Zoro was standing on the roof top waiting for Sanji. The cook was already eight minutes late and he wondered if this was a joke or if something happened on the way up there. Either way he was starting to wish he had grabbed something to eat. He was starving, and had been since the morning.

Just as Zoro was about to head to the lunch room, the door to school's roof opened and Sanji came walking through, a bag in his hand and a shy smile on his pretty face. Zoro smiled back.

"What took ya?" he jibbed, taking a seat on one of the benches.

Sanji sighed. "Uh, I had to talk to someone before meeting you,sorry," he said and sat next to the other teen, opening the bag he brought. "I hope your hungry," he said in a low voice, sounding as shy as he looked.

"Starved," Zoro said, watching Sanji with a curious stair. He was hoping the cook was going to bring food when he came. Zoro's mouth started to water when he smelt the food, coming from the bento Sanji had removed from his bag.

"Here," Sanji said, handing Zoro a blue bento with fish on it. "It's some sushi I made last night for dinner. Along with rice, baked fish and beef noodles. Oh and if you want a piece of cheese cake, I made it in Home Ech,' he added with a faint blush. Sanji had took out a second bento and placed it on his own lap.

Zoro stared at the food on his lap in awe. It was neatly made and looked incredible to eat. He picked up the fork that was added to the bento and glanced at Sanji, who was already eating. "Whats this for?"

Sanji didn't look at Zoro when Zoro spoke; only continued to eat. "Um, for last night..., lending me your hoodie. That was very nice." _I sound like a dork, great work Sanji! _He thought to himself sighing. "You thirsty? I also brought two cans of ice tea."

Zoro watched Sanji and nodded. He took the offered can and placed it on the bench next to him. "Ah, your welcome. Hoodie looks good on you," he said, wishing he could take the words back. He quickly looked away.

Sanji looked up and stared at Zoro. "Oh, you want it back?" he asked, beginning to remove the hoodie from his body.

Zoro shook his head. "That's all right, you can keep it for a while. I have my jacket," he said and smiled. Sanji nodded in response and the two went quiet after that, enjoying the meal Sanji had made the night before.

"That was really good," Zoro said once he was finished. He looked over at Sanji with a bright smile. "Didn't see you as someone who could cook."

Sanji chuckled, and put away both bentos, taking out the small cheese cake he had prepared in school just before lunch. "I started to learn when I was younger," he said and handed Zoro a piece of the cake.

Zoro took it happily, and nodded as he took a bite. He savored the taste in his mouth and hummed. Zoro wasn't one for sweets, but he loved cheese cake. It wasn't sweet but more bitter. "This is good."

Sanji had watched him as he took the first bite and chuckled. "Thanks. Same recipe they use at the Baratie."

"No shit?"

Sanji laughed. "Ah, I work there, and the friend who taught me, owns the place. It's not much," Sanji shrugged and finished off his own piece. He went silent after that a frown on his face as he cleaned up the small mess.

Zoro watched him from where he was sitting, sipping at his ice tea. He could tell there was more to Sanji, and his learning how to cook, but he wasn't going to poke the blond to tell him. Instead another question popped into his mind, and he grinned, pulling at the end of Sanji's powdered blue skirt.

"Why do you wear skirts?"

Sanji blushed when his skirt was grabbed and he slapped Zoro's hand away. "Oi," he grunted. He ran his hand down his skirt and over his pants to straighten it out, and glared at Zoro who was grinning at him. "Because I like to."

Zoro tilted his head to the side and watched Sanji carefully. Then he let out a soft chuckle and looked away. "It suits you, I guess."

"You calling me a girl again?" Sanji asked, glaring at Zoro, but a hint of a smile was twitching at his lips.

"Yes."

They both went into a fit of laughter which was halted when the first bell rang singling lunch was over. They gathered their books and threw away their trash. Zoro then opened the door for Sanji. "Madam," he said, bowing lightly and holding out an arm. That received him a playful but hard punch to the arm. He chuckled and followed after the blond. "Hey, what class do you have next?"

"History room 232," Sanji said softly, leading the way to the stairs. "You want to carry my books for me?"

Zoro shook his head. "No. But I have the same class."

"I know, I told you we have a few classes together. I guess you don't listen and for some reason I don't find that surprising."

Zoro glared at the blond as they walked down the hall together and down the stairs to second floor. This time Sanji held the door open for him and he quickly noted the sly grin on the blonds face. Zoro thanked him by flipping him off and Sanji chuckled.

* * *

Once school was over and Sanji gathered his books from his locker he hurriedly tried to shove them into his bag while leaving the school. On his way out he had bumped into someone, causing the two to knock the books right out of their hands. "Shit, Sorry," Sanji said, picking up his books.

"It's all right," the other said as he grabbed the two books he was holding, plus an orange colored hat. He stood up and placed the hat back onto his head. "Shit happens."

Sanji nodded, putting the last book into his bag along with a pack of cigarettes. He glanced at the stranger in front of him with a frown, eyes hidden from his golden bangs. "Still, Sorry." If he was honest with himself he was nervous. Often when he did clumsy things like this in school, he got called out to a fight.

One reason why Sanji didn't like making friends in school was due to the rumors teenagers put on him. He knew he was called a "Loner," "drug user," and sometimes even a "sick rapist." Perhaps the first one was true but he never done anything other then weed before. The third well, he could never do something along those lines, since he himself was even raped by his own father when he was younger.

It hurt to even think to be called that, but he knew a lot of the jocks and preppy girls in school did. He also knew he was called an emo a few times, but he didn't mind that as much. In truth he probably was.

Sanji flinched when a hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up at the other teen standing before him. He was grinning with a raised brow.

"Relax, it's cool. I'm not going to call you out or anything like that."

Again Sanji nodded. He had recognized the teen to be Ace D Portgaz. They had Gym together and one other class. Sanji also knew he hung around with Zoro, often seeing the two in the hall fooling about.

Ever since he seen the green haired man that one night he swore, he was seeing him everywhere now. "Okay. Thanks...," Sanji said and nodded his farewell and quickly walked away, making a fast exit.

Ace watched Sanji practically run off and frowned; and right before the blond disappear out of the school doors he recognized Zoro's jacket, he grinned.

"Oi Ace!" Zoro said, running over to the older D brother. A look of worry shined in his eyes. "Was that Sanji?"

Ace nodded, and turned to Zoro, grinning. "Sure was. Never seen anyone but that Usopp kid, my brother likes to hang out with, act so nervous before."

Zoro frowned. "What was he nervous about?" he asked in concern. Part of him wanting to chase after the blond to see if he was okay, but he stood his ground.

"Accidentally knocked into me. No harm done at all. He seemed to be in a hurry though," he said, rubbing the side of his head and then looking to Zoro, patting the other teens shoulder. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt your little friend. I'm not one of those jerks that call him out."

Zoro stared at Ace with wide eyes. "Who the fuck calls him out?" he didn't know why but he felt sudden anger boil up inside, and wanted to hurt someone.

"Hey relax. Once in a while a few of the foot ball players like to toss him up. Though I witnessed one of the fights and usually Sanji ends up on top. The kid can fight. I guess he would have to, huh?" Ace explained and was glad to see the more relaxed features on Zoro. He again patted Zoro on the back and continued. "You know us teenagers have to spread out silly rumors. That's all it is."

Zoro nodded. "People shouldn't judge a book by it's cover," he mumbled and turned to Ace and for the first time noticed the mischievous grin on the others face. "What?

"I noticed the hoodie he was wearing."

"Oh... So?"

"Stop acting dumb, Zoro! It was your hoodie! He was "that someone" who needed it last night, wasn't he? And here I thought it was some homeless person," Ace laughed.

Zoro growled and a faint blush covered his cheeks. "So, I wasn't lying he did need it," Ace continued to laugh and Zoro got more annoyed. "Oi! Shut up! Crap this, I'm going to be late for work!"

This shut Ace up and the freckled face raised a hand. "Hey wait, what are you doing for your birthday tomorrow?"

Zoro blinked. "Oh, I forgot. Uh, Uncle Ben is taking me to dinner, Saturday I can have a party as long as it don't get to wild. I'll talk to you about it later, I'm going to be late!" Zoro said and ran out of the school without another word. Ace watched him and laughed again. Zoro could be such a dunce sometimes.

Zoro sighed as he stepped out side. His eyes scanning the area for a certain blond even though he knew he wasn't going to be there. Stepping to his car something caught his eye. Looking to the left he caught a glimpse of smoke. Turning to see what it was, he was surprised to see it was indeed the blond cook, leaning against a fence and smoking a cigarette.

"What?" Sanji asked, blowing a swirl of smoke into the air. Zoro wasn't sure what to say until the blond grinned.

"I thought you left?"

"Should have, but I needed a smoke," he said causally and flicked his cigarette to the ground. Zoro watched as he leaned away from the fence and made his way over. "See you," was all he said and continued on down the road.

Zoro watched swaying hips until he couldn't see them anymore. Once more he found himself blushing. Quickly before someone noticed he scrambled into his car and closed the door. He sighed and fastened his seat-belt. _Gotta calm down, remember, he's a guy... a very cute looking sexy guy... but a guy. _He thought to himself and easily started the car and drove away from the school.

* * *

As Sanji got to work he was greeted with the old man, Zeff. He grinned at the old man and waved a hand. "Yo, sorry I'm late, school problems."

The old man glared at the teen and shook his head. "Just get changed and get to work."

"Yes sir!" Sanji saluted and ran right up the stairs. The old man always under stood when Sanji was late; let it be his father or something from school he always understood. That was one reason why Sanji liked the old man. Even if he would never admit it to his face.

One reason why Sanji enjoyed working at the Baratie was because it was one way he could pretend as if the life he had with his father didn't exist. It was one way he could be himself for once and not have to worry about anything else. He was in his element when working here.

*~}{~*

Later that night after Zoro got home from work and scolded from his boss for being late, he went right to the couch and laid down. Today was a busy day and he had to run back and forth from one place to another. He was glad it was good training. Another thing in witch he was lacking on lately.

He sighed. He really did need to find the time to take out his weights again. He figured it wasn't to big of a deal since it was his last year of high school and once collage started he would have more time. Then as soon as collage was over he could do as much training he wanted and finally be qualified to enter a few tournaments. Hell, he'll be qualified as soon as he turns twenty-one.

_Three years tomorrow. _He thought absently and glanced at the clock. _Better make something for dinner... Wish I knew the cooks number for a recipe. _He smiled at the thought and grunted, getting up he went into the kitchen.

The following day after school Zoro went straight home. When he got there he was surprised to see his uncle already waiting for him. "How did you get out of work so early?"

"I let Tashigi be in charge for the day, any trouble at school?" Smoker asked as he lit a cigar. He tossed the lighter onto the table and sat down in his chair, putting his feet onto the coffee table.

"No, I was good," Zoro answered with a grin, dropping his bags onto the floor next to the couch. "Have a shit load of home work though."

Smoker nodded and turned to his nephew. "And what about your new blond friend? Know if he is a she yet?"

Zoro looked up from the book he had removed from his bag and blinked. He slapped his forehead and chuckled. He had forgot to tell his uncle about what happened yesterday and about giving Sanji his Kendo hoodie. "Ah yeah, he's a dude... just a pretty one."

Smoker laughed right out and turned his full attention to Zoro a brow raised. "Really now? A pretty boy you say? You sound like you have a little crush there, Zoro."

Zoro blushed and stutter a bit. "O-oi! I do not! He, he is just a cool guy. Just a little cute is all... OI! Don't look at me like that!" Zoro said and covered his face with his hands. "It's not a crush..."

* * *

The next day school went by without much trouble. Zoro was a bit disappointed that he didn't get to see Sanji at lunch, but the day went pleasantly well. He had told everyone that Saturday night he was having a small party at the house for his birthday.

Some of his friends like Ace and Franky was excited about the news, but Zoro assured them it couldn't be to wild due to his uncle will be in and out. Not that that was a big deal. It just meant no booze.

Zoro sighed as he made it threw the small crowd a bit annoyed that people were just standing around, talking and less moving. He grunted some and pushed a few people away muttering 'excuse me' here and there. Finally as he made it to the school parking lot he seen a glimpse of blond hair.

"Sanji?" he question and watched the blond as he he pushed his way threw the crowed and dashed down the street. Zoro frowned disappointed he had missed the blond once again. He slapped his forehead. _It's almost like Uncle is right... No way, I just think he's a cool guy that's all. _

"Uncle Ben, I am home!" Zoro called out as he made his way into the house, tossing his jacket into the closet and kicking off his shoes.

"About time. Get ready, There is a restaurant I want to take you too in an hour," Smoker said, lighting a cigar and taking a seat in his chair.

Zoro grinned. "All right, where we going anyway?"

"It's a Surprise."

*~}{~*

Sanji watched as the door to the restaurant opened as more customers came in. He turned the burner down and tossed a towel over his shoulder. "Patty I got the next order!" he shouted and walked out of the kitchen and to the dinning area.

He grabbed a few menus and strolled over to the table. "Welcome to the Baratie, I'm your sues chef Sanji, and I will be serving you today."

"Sanji?" said a deep and familiar voice.

Sanji blinked and looked down, coming face to face with Zoro. "Roronoa?" Sanji grinned about seeing the green haired teen. "What brings you here to the shitty restaurant?"

Zoro let out a soft chuckle. "Shitty huh? Well Uncle Ben said this was the best restaurant in town and promised me good food for my birthday, but if you say it's shitty."

Sanji blinked, but grinned. "Your Birthday huh? Yeah, this here restaurant is the best in the city, I call it Shitty to piss off the geezer."

Zoro nodded as he took in Sanji's appearance. It was the first time Sanji wasn't wearing a skirt and looked more like a dude. His long legs were clad in black suit pants, matched with a suit jacket, blue pin stripped suit dress shirt, and black tie. Zoro had to admit he looked good, and to Zoro more Sanji? "That is a good phrase of words. So your the sues chef? No wonder your cooking is good."

Sanji's grin grew into a full smile and he nodded, handing both Smoker and Zoro the menus. "Well, I am the sues chef, but today we are short on waiters so I'm serving. So is there anything I can get you two to drink?"

"I'll have a beer," Smoker said as he looked threw the menu. Sanji nodded, and then glanced at Zoro.

"I'll have, a coke," the teen said looking at his menu too.

Sanji nodded, with a smile. "Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks then," he said and walked away.

Zoro watched as the blond retreated into the back and a smile spread on his face. He had forgot that Sanji had said he worked at the Brataie. And here he thought he wouldn't get the chance to invite Sanji over to his party.

"So that's Sanji, huh? Where is his skirt?" Smoker said, ruining Zoro's thoughts.

"I guess he doesn't wear it when he is at work. He must bring extra cloths with him or something. I'm going to ask him to come over Saturday," he said with a grin, sitting back in the both.

Smoker nodded. "If you want. As long as your friends wont start fights with him. I don't want to be called at work to say I need to go to the hospitable."

Zoro smiled. "I wont let anyone fight with him. Though I don't think anyone will."

Smoker nodded and let a small smile slipped on his face. "Good."

After dinner was over Zoro had caught up with Sanji, while the cook was busting some tables. "Oi cook."

Sanji jumped when his name was called and he turned to Zoro with a smile. "What is it, Birthday boy?"

Zoro grinned. "Not much. Though Saturday, tomorrow I am having a party of sorts you want to come?"

Sanji frowned. "Um, what time you having it?"

"It starts around nine. It'll probably continue till after twelve, can you make it?"

Sanji thought a moment, looking at the dish he had in his hand. He slowly put it into the bucket and sighed. "I might... If I do I'll be late. Where do you live?"

Zoro smiled and rubbed at the back of his head. "Well cool, know where Water seven street is?" Sanji nodded in response. "Well, I live on that street. It's a white house, with blue sheds, number 1326."

Sanji nodded again. "Okay. That isn't far from here. I can probably make it after work, if my dad doesn't have anything planned."

Zoro nodded. "Cool, see you cook," he said and turned to leave, catching up with his Uncle.

"Zoro," Smoker said as they stood at the door way. "Here," he said handing the green haired teen an envelope.

Zoro stared at it with confusion and opened it, a small key sliding out. "What's this?" he asked with a raised brow.

"It's the last thing your mother left for you. Tomorrow morning I'll take you to the bank, and I'll show you what's there. It's a key to a saving's bond."

Zoro blinked, flipping the key in his palm a few times and he frowns, then pockets the golden key. "Thanks... how did you get it?"

"Your mother must have sent it in advance, because I got it two days after you showed up. Come on lets go home."

Zoro nodded and followed after his uncle to the truck. "Thanks for Dinner. By the way," he said, closing the door behind him.

Sanji had watched from the window and just smiled at the small seen. Zoro was a lucky guy to have an uncle like that. Though he wondered what happened to his parents.

* * *

Saturday night came surprisingly fast for Sanji. Like most Saturday's however his father had a few jobs for him. Several drug deals and few clients that wanted Sanji _personally_. When the last man left, it was going for eleven. Sanji figured if he hurried he could still make it to Zoro's party.

When Sanji got out of the shower and dressed he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his head. His father pulling hard at his hair. "Ahh...what?" he cried out, grabbing onto the side of his head.

"Where do you think you are going?" his father asked, anger clear on his face.

"I, I was going out... we are done aren't we?"

Frank threw Sanji to the floor and kicked him in the side. "No! We are not done! And you are not leaving me tonight!" He kicked again this time in the blond's stomach.

Sanji cried out in pain and held onto his head and he coughed. "Okay... What do you want me to do?" he asked, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"I want you to shut up. Now get in that room," he said, picking Sanji up from the back of his head, once again pulling on his hair. He took a look at the blonds face and frowned. Sanji stared back, fear written in his eyes. Then without warning Frank punched him in the jaw, and tossed him into the main bedroom.

"Your not getting out for the rest of the night. Time for punishment Sanji," he said, stepping into the room a wicked smile on his face. Sanji just stared at him and fear.

* * *

That night when the party was over, Zoro sighed and sat on the couch. It was a fun party, but he was disappointed that Sanji didn't show. He figured he will just see the blond in school on Monday. Rubbing his face, Zoro reached to the side of the couch and placed the white sword on his lap.

He ran his fingers slowly down the blade. It was like his mother knew what was going to happen that night she died... to give him his older sisters sword. She had to have known.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The Flame Rises

Pain: that's all Sanji felt, was throbbing pain. He opened his eyes as the sun shinned in the window, and he let out a low groan. He glanced to the side, seeing his father was already gone. He thanked the heavens for that.

Getting up, he let out another groan. Pain, shot up from his back, and he stumbled into the wall. He took a moment to catch his baring; he frowned, and turned to glance at the bed.

Blood.

And there was a lot of it.

He covered his mouth, and his eyes closed. It wasn't the first time he woke up with something on his body bleeding, but this time, it was more then normal. He shook his head, swallowing back a sob and made his way to the bathroom.

He closed and locked the door behind him, and turned so he was facing the full body mirror, witch hung on the door. He ran a hand down his chest and over to the large bruises on his right hip, which traveled up to his side. He then touched the deep gash on his left hip that wrapped around to his back.

His thighs were also bruised, and on the left one was the shape of a hand-print. He shook his head, and then stared at his face. There was a bruise on his jaw, a cut on his top lip, and another bruise above his right eye, over his eyebrow. "Talk about bulls' eye..."

Sanji took a deep breath and turned around, looking over his shoulder at his back. His eyes widened at the deep cuts that lay across his shoulder, and down to the middle of his back, across his hip, and up to the opposed shoulder. He was going to need to wrap them some how... but who could he trust to do it for him? _Nami is out of town... Zoro? _"Ha Ha, yeah, Hey Zoro I got the shit beat out of me last night, can you help me out? Yeah, that would work..."

The blond carefully sat on the tub and covered his face with his hands. He had no idea what to do. Nami was the only one he could trust, as she would understand. He wasn't aloud to see the family doctor without his father's permission. It cost money, and Sanji wasn't trusted.

He could feel blood drip down his back, and tears ran down his cheeks at the same time. "I can't kill myself, but it's almost like my father wants to kill me..." he said sadly, letting the tears spill.

ZS

An hour and a half later, Sanji managed to bandage most of his wounds. As for the ones on the back, he slipped on a tight under shirt with some gauze to help stop the bleeding. He then slipped on a bigger shirt, followed by Zoro's hoodie.

Once he was ready, the blond left the house and made his way toward the park. The park was his favorite place to rest on his days off. Sundays, they were always his days off, from work, and from his father's bidding.

Sanji crossed the park, and made his way to a large garden. He glanced around to see if anyone was following, and bent low to his knees, and crawled through the bushes and over to a tree, sitting against it. He sighed with relief and closed his eyes.

Only a short amount of time passed when Sanji was prodded, gently on the arm. The blond blinked his eyes open and stared at the blue sky, then turned his head toward the left, and came face to face with Zoro. He jumped in surprise and regretted it, as a throbbing pain returned to his back, and he let out a low hiss.

Zoro frowned and leaned forward. "Are you all right? What happened?" he said, looking at the bruises on Sanji's face. The one on his forehead looked bad, like he was smacked with something blunt.

Sanji shook his head, looking away from the other teen. "No, how did you know I was here?"

"I seen you cross the park, and noticed you were limping. I figured I'd make sure you were all right... but it's clear you aren't. Sanji what happened?"

Sanji took a deep breath. "Nothing; Got into a fight," he said, looking away from Zoro and to the sky again. He couldn't tell Zoro the truth of what happened. He could get in a shit load of trouble, not to mention his father could get some one to kill off the old man. Not to mention; how do you tell someone you were raped and beat by your father, and them not getting disgusted by it? No, Sanji didn't need that. It was best to lie.

Zoro nodded and looked away form the blond. He could tell Sanji was hiding something, but he didn't want to pester the blond. He was sure when Sanji trusted him enough he will tell him what is going on. "Okay. It looks like they got you good."

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, they jumped me on the way home from work yesterday. Three of them, one had a whip, the bastards... I got them in the end, if I hadn't I might be dead right now," he said, chuckling. It was believable enough.

"Why didn't you go to a doctor or something?"Zoro asked, touching Sanji's shoulder gently. He leaned forward to take a better look at the bruise on Sanji's forehead. "Bulls eye..." he mumbled, running a finger over the bluish purple mark.

Sanji laughed, and pushed Zoro's hand away from his eye brow. "That's what I said. I didn't go to the doctor because... my dad would make a big deal out of it, and he wasn't home last night. So whatever," he said and shrugged. He felt bad for bending the truth but he had no choice. He couldn't tell Zoro.

Zoro would drop his hand to his lap and sighs, the story sounded reasonable. He couldn't say it was a lie, he didn't know Sanji's father or what the man did for a living. He shook his head and glanced back at the blond. "Well, I can tell your in pain, and if you want, I have a friend who knows some medical skills, he can look at your wounds. Don't have to tell him what happened, and he'll be happy to help."

Sanji thought about it, he did need to get his back properly wrapped and looked at it. He just wasn't sure if it was a good idea. He stared at Zoro and then looked away again. "Okay."

Zoro smiled and stood to his feet, he then offered a hand to the cook. Sanji took the hand and hissed as he stood up, and half grinned at the other teen. Zoro returned the grin and led Sanji out of the park.

ZS

Zoro waited outside of his bedroom as Sanji was taken care of. He had called his friend Chopper to come over to look at the blond. Chopper was one of Luffy's best friends, in the same class as the younger D brother. His whole family where doctors, and Chopper wanted to be one too. So, it was only natural that he would know some medical things.

He leaned his head against the wall and stared up at the light gray tiles of his ceiling. The moment he met Sanji, he knew there was something wrong with the blond; and he was right. Sanji seemed to get into fights a lot, and what Zoro could guess, by the same people, or person. _Is Sanji in a gang? _

The door opened to his room, and Zoro stepped away from the wall and to Chopper who came walking out with a deep frown, and a worried look in his eyes. The boy was 16 and only 5'4, making him look younger then he was and a whole lot cuter. "What wrong, Chopper?" Zoro asked with a tilt of his head.

"Nothing, just whatever happened couldn't have been fun. It was like he was whipped or cut with a knife...," the younger teen said with a heavy sigh. "He didn't say what happened?"

Zoro shook his head. "No, just he was in a fight. Is he okay though?"

Chopper nodded. "Yeah, a few stitches but he'll be fine. I put some of my grandmother's ointment on some of the cuts so they won't scar so bad. But Zoro...," Chopper started, but went silent as Sanji walked out of the room, chest bandaged and slipping a shirt on.

"Thanks, Chopper I feel a lot better," he said with a small smile and glanced at Zoro. "Thanks."

Zoro nodded. "No problem... uh well hey you guys want something to eat or something?"

Chopper perked up then and a bright smile popped onto his face. "Yes please, I can go for something!"

Sanji would nod his head. "Okay. Can I cook?" he'd ask almost shyly as he glanced at Zoro, hands playing with the hem of his powdered green skirt.

"You cook? Hell yeah, I tasted your lunch. Kitchen is yours," Zoro said with a grin, leading the way down the stairs. Chopper followed after him hurriedly and Sanji followed in a slower pace. He still couldn't get over at how nice Zoro was. It really did amaze him.

The smell of curry ran through the house with welcome. Zoro had never smelt something so good in a long time. He sighed and stared at the TV. He and Chopper had put on a movie and the younger teen was half asleep. He chuckled and nudged his friend awake. "You're going to miss out on a good meal," he smiled.

Chopper would yawn and chuckled. "Sorry Zoro, I was up late, working again. If I want to be a doctor I should get use to the long hours though, huh?"

"Yeah, don't worry. From what I had, Sanji's food is pretty good, you'll enjoy it," he promised and stood up. "I'll go and see if Sanji needs any help. Go head change the channel or whatever if you want."

Chopper beamed and nodded. "Okay Zoro."

In the kitchen Sanji had a spoon to his mouth as he tasted the brown meat sauce and hummed. "That's good," he mumbled to himself. He didn't even notice when someone walked into the kitchen until a gentle hand touched his back. He jumped and quickly turned around from reflex, hand clinging to his chest. "Z-Zoro..."

Zoro smiled and dropped his hand to his side. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. How is everything?" he asked, sniffing the pot, and taking a peek inside.

Sanji swallowed, nodding. "Yeah, I got everything under control. It's almost finished," he said and turned around, facing the stove, and taking the spoon he had and offered it to Zoro. "Try some?"

Zoro took the spoon in hand and brought the sauce to his lips, trying it out. He hummed. "Mmm, is that a hint of apple?" he asked and handed Sanji the spoon back.

Sanji nods with a grin, turning back to the stove and continues stirring, adding some garlic and onions. "Yes, gives it extra flavor. It'll be done in a few minutes, I can call you if you want," he said and blushed. _I sound like an idiot! Great job Sanji!_

Zoro chuckled and leaned away from the counter, smiling at the blond. "Call me huh? Walking into the next room to much work for ya?" he teased and winked at the blond cook. He laughed when Sanji turned away from him, blushing. Zoro waved a hand. "I'll wait for that "Call" then, Sanji."

ZS

Sanji could feel himself falling asleep there on the couch. It didn't feel right, but he was so comfortable and tired. He glanced to his right, seeing Zoro was ready to do the same. Chopper had long gone after lunch, and Sanji had agreed to stay to help with dishes. Now he felt he stayed to long and should head home. But, he was far too comfortable to get up.

Sanji's eyes slowly closed and his breathing became low. Zoro glanced at the blond, and frowned. Sanji had dozed off. The green haired teen sat up and turned to the blond, prodding his shoulder gently.

"Sanji?"

"Hmm?" Sanji mumbled.

So, he wasn't asleep but just about there. Zoro grinned. "Oi, Shitty-cook, fallen asleep?"

"Hmm, No…," Sanji mumbled, but his eyes didn't open.

Zoro's grin grew. "Okay. If you say so," he said and stood to his feet. He made his way into the kitchen, and Sanji could hear rummaging around in there. The Blond's eyes opened his eyes and glanced around. He noted the time on the wall read: 12:34.

"I gotta go," Sanji said, standing to his feet and he grabbed the black hoodie.

"Sure?" Zoro asked, popping his head out from the kitchen, spoon in his hand. He stared at Sanji worriedly as the blond winced from pain. "Want a ride?" he asked, he didn't want the chance of Sanji getting beat again… or something worse.

Sanji glanced at Zoro as he zipped the hoodie. He bit down his lower lip and wasn't sure what to say. Could he trust Zoro dropping him off? He sighed and nodded. "All right, yeah, thanks."

Zoro smiled and sipped out of the kitchen after tossing the spoon on the kitchen table. He grabbed his keys and wallet from the coffee table, and slipped on his jacket. "All right, come on then," he said and led the way out of the house.

Sanji followed, feeling unsure and at the same time more relaxed.

ZS

"Sanji, what happened to you?" Nami asked that morning, when Sanji got to school. She frowned in concern and gently touched his forehead. "Don't tell me "he" did this to you, Sanji?"

Sanji smiled at the orange haired girl, and gently took her hand in his, lowering it from his face. "Yea, I'm okay. I was taken care of, don't worry," he said, and turned to his locker, taking off the lock and taking out the books he needed. "How was your trip?"

Nami watched Sanji with a worried stair, and frowned. She blinked noticing the hoodie he wore, and tiled her head with curiosity. "Um, it was all right, but Sanji, where did you get that hoodie? You're not in the Kindo club."

Sanji glanced down at the black Kindo hoodie he wore and smiled, touching the front. "Ah, I'm barrowing it for a while. Got it from a um friend."

Nami raised a brow at her blond friend. She knew Sanji for quit a long time now and she knew the blond didn't just make friends. There had to be more to the story then that. What was the boy hiding? "Sanji, you made a new friend?"

Sanji frowned. "Yes, I did."

"Sanji, you sure you can trust him? You know how some people get when they find out, or almost find out, what's going on in our lives…," Nami trailed off after that, and Sanji nodded.

"I know, Nami, but… I don't know, he's different," Sanji said, closing his locker and replacing the lock.

"That's what you said about Gin, Sanji. And we both know what happened to him."

Sanji raised a hand. "I know. I know Nami… I'm going to be careful this time," he promised her. Sanji knew he had to be careful, that Nami was right. Friends were never safe to have. Usopp was an exsepition and his father encouraged Sanji to be friends with Nami. He sighed and said farewell to Nami, making his way to home room. He won't see the orange haired girl again until lunch.

He was kind of glad for that. He loved the girl like a sister, but, he hated when she was right. He had to be careful talking to Zoro. Zoro was popular from what he could see, and Zoro was a real nice guy. He would hate to get the other teen in trouble because of him. He'd hate it. And he'd hate himself for it.

Sanji sighed as he walked into homeroom, grinning when he seen Zoro was already there. He quickly shook the grin off though, and casually passed by Zoro's desk. He could feel the other teen's eyes on him and he couldn't help but grin again.

Zoro had forgotten all about Rosemary when Sanji walked in, and he wanted to kick himself when the blond passed his desk, and all he did was stair. He sighed, and covered his forehead with his hand. He couldn't deny that Sanji was sexy, and he knew, Sanji knew he was. _That's why he wears those mini skirts. He knows he looks good. Bastard. _Zoro thought to himself and sat back in his chair. He felt, prodding in his shoulder, and turned around.

"Oh, right, Sorry, Parinoa. I don't know, I think I have work Thursday, maybe Friday; I can take a look at your car. Why don't you ask Franky? You know he is better at this stuff than I am," he said, glancing once at Sanji, then back to his good friend.

Rosemary blinked a few times at Zoro's weird acts and tilts her head to the side. "He's busy all week, and I need the car Saturday. Zoro, why did you just stair at that blond like he was a sexy girl?"

Zoro could feel his cheeks heating and he stared blankly at the girl in front of him. "Uh, um… he's well… he's a good friend and… I didn't?"

"Your bad liar," she said with a smirk. She glanced once at Sanji, who was staring out the window. "I think you have the hots for him, Zoro. Well he is pretty, for a guy," she said and shrugged.

"O-Oi! Wh-what!" Zoro said, face turning beet red. "I… I don't! What!"

Rosemary laughed, and pushed on Zoro's forehead. "Turn around the teacher is coming," she said, laughing under her breath. Zoro really was a shy guy. He should know by now that, liking a guy wasn't a big deal. But that would mean tough luck on her, Zoro was a hunk!

Zoro would grumble, turning around. He glanced once more at Sanji, who was staring at him with his curly brow raised. The bruise on his forehead was still there, and he had to make a note to ask the blond how he was after class.

ZS

Zoro didn't get to see Sanji after class, the blond had stayed back to ask the teacher a question about the home work. So, Zoro decided to wait until they had class again later, or if he seen the blond in the hall.

However Zoro didn't get the chance to talk to Sanji, until the end of six period.

"Oi, Cook," Zoro called out to Sanji, as the blond stopped at his locker. He stood besides Sanji, leaning against the lockers, watching him.

Sanji glanced at the other teen, as he tossed his morning books into his locker, along with Zoro's hoodie. He took out an apron, a cook book, and two other books, he will need for later classes. "Hey, Zoro," he said and closed his locker.

Zoro grinned. "How you doing?" he asked, walking side by side the blond. "I mean, any better from yesterday?"

Sanji nodded, stopping in front of his class. He smiled at Zoro. "Yeah, thanks to Chopper," be blushed and stared at his apron. "And you. Thanks."

Zoro shook his head. "Good to hear. I'm going to be late for class, see ya at lunch?"

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, later," he said, and scurried into the kitchen. He could feel his cheeks heating up just from that encounter and he wasn't sure what to think of it. All the time he was around that guy he felt his stomach do flip flops. _Gah, what am I crushing on the guy? _He thought to himself. He shook his head and went right to his station.

ZS

The bell rang and Sanji grabbed his books and left the class room. He sighed and jogged down the hall to his locker. He grabbed his bag and quickly made his way to the stairs. He was famished, glad it was finally time for lunch. But as he made it to the stairs he had accidently bumped into someone. "Shit, I'm sorry," Sanji said, looking to see who it was.

It was one of the football players from his History class. Sanji couldn't remember his name. He paled; this couldn't go as well as it did with Ace. He wasn't that lucky.

"Watch where you going, Blondie. What the hell were you trying to do, knock me over?" The football player said anger in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Sanji took a step back, but his shirt was grabbed and he was pushed backwards. Sanji landed hard on his back, cracking the back of his head on the floor, and yelped from the pain, his eyes closing. The football player laughed.

"Watch your back, Emo-boy. I won't be so nice next time," he said and laughed more as he made his way up the stairs, after his friends.

"S-shit," Sanji cursed, slowly sitting up. He rubbed at the back of his head and groaned. He grabbed his bag and books and stood back to his feet. He grabbed a hold of the stair banister and hissed. His back hurt, and he had a feeling that, that fall caused some of his stitches to come loose. He took a deep breath and slowly, Sanji started to climb the stairs.

ZS

Zoro knew something was wrong the moment he laid eyes on Sanji. The blond was walking slowly and the look on his face showed the pain he was in. Zoro excused himself from Ace and quickly made his way over to Sanji. "Sanji?" he asked, taking the books from the other's hands.

Sanji shook his head with a deep frown. "I…" he sighed, and stared at Zoro. "I was pushed, on the way up to lunch. Fell on my bag," he said honestly. He didn't like lying to Zoro, and he felt he had lied enough to the other teen.

Zoro frowned, he didn't understand it, but for some reason, he was angry. He didn't like the sound of someone else hurting Sanji. But he also didn't like that he cared more then he should have. He only knew the blond for more than a week, and already he cared as if he knew the blond for a long time. He nodded and gently grabbed the blond by the elbow and led him towards an empty table. "Let's sit then. Who was it?" he needed to know.

Sanji sat down when Zoro led him to the table, and he took off his book bag and placed it on the table. "A Foot ball player. It's pointless to get worked up about," he mumbled, glancing up at Zoro. "You are probably hungry; I made extra lunch, if you want some."

Zoro would watch Sanji, and nodded. It wouldn't do him good to fight with someone. He'd get into a shit load of trouble with his uncle. He sighed and sat down next to Sanji. "Yeah, thanks," he said and touched Sanji's shoulder. "But, you okay? Like you don't need a nurse?"

Sanji blinked and handed Zoro a bento, and shook his head. "I don't know. I'll go see her after lunch. I'm not sure but some of my stitches might be loose," he said with a frown. He took out two bottles of staples. "Apple or raspberry?"

"Apple is fine. Mind if I take a quick look?" he asked, taking the offered tea.

Sanji shook his head. "If it will make you feel better," he said and took out his own bento. "Lunch is Teriyaki and rice, with meat buns. I hope you like it," he said, smiling.

Zoro grinned, and nodded. He then turned to stand behind Sanji, a gently hand going down his back, as he lift the shirt up. His back was still wrapped and there was no hint of any blood. "It looks okay, I don't see any blood."

Sanji shivered at Zoro's touch. He was very surprised at how gentle he was, and nodded. "O-okay… I should be good then…."

Zoro nodded, fixing Sanji's shirt and sitting back down next to the blond. "Yeah." He said, and stared at the food in front of him. "Ooh," he grins. "Thanks, cook."

Sanji smiled, watching as Zoro picked up a fork and started to eat. He nodded his approval and slowly ate himself. It was quiet like that between the two for several minutes. Then Sanji heard his name being called. He stopped eating for a moment and turned his head. He smiled seeing Nami walk over.

"Hey Nami," he said, moving over so the girl could sit down.

"Hello Sanji," she said and glanced at Zoro. "Sanji, you didn't tell me your new friend was Roronoa Zoro," she said with a frown.

Zoro looked up from where he was finishing his lunch and waved a hand at the redhead. "Hello."

Sanji blinked. "Eh? Oh yeah, Sorry Nami. Why don't you sit down, and have some lunch? I promise, Zoro's a nice guy," he grinned.

Nami sighed. She wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to trust Zoro. He was popular, and she knew he had a lot of friends. But now she knew where Sanji got the hoodie from. "Hello, I'm Nami," she said offering her hand to the other teen, her eyes narrowing a bit.

Zoro took it and nodded. "You're a junior, right?"

Nami nodded and she took a seat next to Sanji. "Yes, I'm in the same class as your friend Vivi."

"Oh yeah? You two friends then?" he asked with a smile.

Nami shrugged. "We talk, and mingle once in a while. However, I work more than I play," she said seriously, taking the offered bento Sanji gave her. "Thank you, Sanji."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile and turned to Zoro. "Nami and I have known one another for a long while now. Old family friends," he said with a shrug. He then turned to Nami. "Where is Usopp?"

Nami waved a hand. "He's eating with his friend Luffy. You know him," she said, rolling her eyes.

Zoro grinned. "You guys know Usopp and Luffy?"

Sanji shook his head. "I know Luffy by face, I've seen him once before. I only know Usopp. Nami talked to Luffy once or twice though, right?" he asked, turning to Nami.

Nami nodded. "He's a monkey if you ask me. But yes, I spoke to him a few times."

Zoro chuckled, nodding some. "He's a good guy though. I'm best friends with his older brother."

"We know," Sanji said softly. "Always see you two together in school, and after school. It's kind of obvious," he chuckled and patted Zoro's arm friendly. "That or you two are lovers."

Zoro glared. "Oi, we aren't lover's curly cook!"

Nami and Sanji laughed. The blond waved a hand. "I'm kidding. Relax," he smiled.

Nami watched Zoro and Sanji interactions for the rest of the period. She had to admit, Sanji seemed happy talking to Zoro and hanging with the other teen. Sanji had a bit of a glint in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time. It made her smile. She just hoped this new friendship went better then the one he had with Gin.

That had been a tragedy even she didn't want to witness….

ZS

After school Sanji went straight home. He didn't want to, but he had to, his father had told him he had work to do and couldn't be late. He felt bad not saying so long to Zoro, but he didn't want to be late. If he was late, he was afraid he'd end up in the hospital. Then what was he to tell Zoro?

Getting into the house, Sanji hung up his hoodie and placed his book bag on the floor. "I'm home," he said, and glanced around. His father wasn't home yet. He found that odd, as seeing his father was always home before he was.

"Dad?" he called around and walked into the kitchen. There was a note stuck to the fridge and he frowned, taking it to see what it said.

_Sanji, I'll be home around 5 with a special guest. No need to cook dinner right away. Just be waiting._

_Dad- _

Sanji frowned, and crumpled the note, tossing it into the trash. He made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch. _I wonder who the "special guest" _is this time. He figured it was either some time of drug deal, or it was a special guest for him.

"Hell no, I'm sick of this shit!" Sanji cursed and ran into the kitchen. He glanced at the clock. "Four-thirty…," he nodded and grabbed his stake knife from the counter. He rolled his sleeves up and brought the knife to his wrist. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It wasn't the first time he cut himself, and it wouldn't be the first time he had made himself bleed.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** -.-.- _Flash Backs -.-.- 'Text message' Z- or S- _

Thank you, **Blindtigeress, **for the proofreading!

**Warnings: **This story is rated M for a reason!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or its charters. They all belong to Oda-sama!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Chapter 5_

_Encouraging the Flame_

Zoro had looked for Sanji after school, but the blond had disappeared. Zoro felt a bit disappointed not seeing the blond again, but figured he must have had work. Shrugging it off, Zoro got into his car and drove away from the school.

He wasn't sure what it was, but something didn't feel right. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and for some reason he couldn't stop thinking that it had to do with Sanji. _I'm thinking to much, _he thought and shook the feeling away.

**~SxZ~**

Sanji stared at the small droplets of blood that dripped from his wrist, the knife, slipping from his fingers and onto the floor. He raised his left hand up and stared at the small cut he had made.

It was small, but it was still deep enough to draw a lot of blood. It hurt, but Sanji didn't much care. He stood there watching as the blood leaked out of the small wound, sliding to the floor. "What did I do?" he asked himself, covering his mouth with his right hand. _Zoro's going to hate me…. _

_Why do I care? He's just some guy…. Some guy that, I seem to care about, _he thought, letting the tears fall and the blood flow. Just when he thought it couldn't get worse he heard his father coming home, talking to someone. Sanji's eyes winded and he scurried to his feet, struggling, grabbing the sink.

"Sanji?" Frank said as he stepped into the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was the knife and the bit of blood on the floor. His eyes widened and he stared at Sanji, who was stumbling over from the loss of blood, and he cursed. "Sanji, son of a-, Sanji!" he said and grabbed the blond by the waist.

Sanji didn't remember anything after that, as he had blacked out, going limp into his father's arms.

**~SxZ~**

"This is the third time he's been in my clinic this year, Frank. Why does he keep doing this to himself?" said Sanji and Frank's family doctor. A doctor Frank's "boss" had hired for all his "workers."

"I know, Kureha, I know he has. Why he's doing it I don't know. Probably something to do with school, he doesn't talk to me," Frank said, as he sat down in a waiting chair, hands in his face. He was worried for his son. As cruel as he is to Sanji, he still cares.

Kureha frowned as she watched Frank, and tapped a pen against her desk. She wasn't sure if she could believe this man or not, but she did know that the boy was cutting himself for more reasons then school. "Look Frank, I'm not going to get into your family life, but I know there are some deep gashes on his back that have been sewed up, and not by my hands. I can only connect a few things together, and I do not like what I am coming up with."

Frank raised his head, and glanced at the sleeping blond on the bed, then back to the doctor. "What are you getting at?"

Kureha laughed softly, standing and stepped over to Sanji, checking the IV. "I'm saying, I better not see this boy in my clinic for trying to kill himself again. I won't say anything for a broken bone, some scrapes on his back or anything, I'm paid not to. However, as a doctor it is my concern when a patient is trying to take his own life, reasons unknown."

Frank nodded and sighed. "I see, then I'll have a serious talk to my boy about it. When can I bring him home?"

"You can bring him home as soon as he wakes up. Make sure he gets lots of rest, and juice. He's going to need it. If this was a real hospital he wouldn't be allowed to leave until he talked to a shrink, so you best be glad I'm not hired by the state," she said, and cackled.

**~SxZ~**

After Sanji woke up and dressed, he and his father shared a quiet ride home. Sanji had rested his head against the window, as he stared outside at the passersby. It wasn't until he noticed green hair that he sat up and turned his head, glad his father had stopped at a red light. _Zoro…. _He thought to himself, touching the glass as he watched the green head put something in his car.

He felt his heart skip a beat when their eyes met for a brief second, until his father drove away. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head lean against the window once more. He wasn't sure how the rest of the day was going to be, and he figured it would be best to rest now, while he can.

**~ZxS~**

When Zoro got to his car he felt a pair of eyes on him. He never liked that feeling, ever since he was young, and he had good reasons. Once he got his bags in the car he glanced around to see who it was, and a pair of blue eyes caught his. It was Sanji.

Sanji was okay, and that relived him. He was worried that something was wrong, and seeing the blond in the car just then, made his worries disappear, but only a little bit. He still couldn't help but wonder if something else wasn't right. He shook his head, and watched as Sanji disappeared.

_I really should get his number, _Zoro thought to himself, leaning against his car with a frown. He noted the blond was on his mind a lot lately, more than he should be.

"Hey Green head!" someone said from behind Zoro, and patted his head.

Zoro blinked and turned around, grinning when he saw Rosemary. "Paranoia, what brings you here?" he asked, looking back in the direction he had seen Sanji.

The girl chuckled. "I was out shopping; I got a new outfit, want to see?"

"No."

"You are so lame," Rosemary complained. "Anyway, I noticed you were kind of staring out in space, what's up?" she asked, her head tilting to the side as she watched him.

Zoro hummed as he stood there, and he sighed. "Nothing was just picking up a few things I need at home, then I felt someone staring at me."

"That almost sounds like you are going crazy, Zoro."

Zoro laughed and turned so his full attention was on her now. "Yeah I know, but I caught the person who was…, well I noticed who it was," he said with a grin, those blue eyes flashing in his mind again.

"Oh, well who was it? It wasn't some creepy stalker was it? Or was it just some girl going "gaga" over you again?"

Zoro shook his head. "No, it was a friend of mine, and if he was going "gaga" over me, I didn't notice."

"Oh it was a he? Bummer…," she said, turning away from Zoro and leaning against the side of his car. Then her eyes widened and a sly grin formed on her face. "Unless, it was that blond guy from school!"

Zoro took a step back away from her, and shook his head. "You mean Sanji? Yeah that's who I saw..., why are you looking at me like that?"

Rosemary giggled and poked Zoro in the chest. "You like him! I can tell, tell me Zoro, you like him!"

A faint blush panted across Zoro's nose and he shook his head, hands blocking her pokes. "He's a friend Rose! Just a friend, I just he's a good guy!"

Rosemary would laugh and got right into Zoro's face. "Tell me Zoro, do you like him?"

Zoro's face turned a deep red and he quickly backed away from her. "Oi, I don't know… maybe, I guess…."

Rosemary laughs and pokes Zoro once more in the chest. "I knew it! So unfair, but I knew it! Just how you were looking at him in homeroom today, you were staring at him like a sick puppy."

Zoro pushed her hand away and shook his head. "No, hush, it's weird!" He said, looking away from her, his blush still there.

Rosemary put her hands to her hips and puffed her cheeks. "What's weird about it? That you are both guys?"

Zoro glanced at her. "Yeah, Kind of… I don't know. I just met him; sure he's pretty enough to be a girl, but still. I have to take this slow… or at least get to know him better."

Rosemary sighed. "Yeah I guess you are right. Zoro, you shouldn't care much about you two being guys though. It isn't like you to care about things like that. Anyway, I need to get going!" she said, waving a hand and walking away with a smile.

Zoro watched as she left and chuckled. The girl was right, she normally always was. He turned back to his car and hoped in. _I guess, she is right, I shouldn't care what people think. Maybe… maybe I'll ask Sanji to hang out this weekend, or something…. _

**ZxS**

Later that night, Sanji was lying on his bed at home. As soon as his father got him home, he forced him to lie down and rest. He was given plenty of orange juice, and apple juice throughout the afternoon. Then his father sat down and talked to him.

It was an odd conversation that happened a little over an hour ago….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Frank walked into the room, caring a sandwich and another glass of juice for Sanji. He sat down at the edge of the bed and handed Sanji the tray. He looked Sanji dead in the eyes. _

"_Sanji," he started, getting the blonds attention. _

"_Hmm?" Sanji said, as he sipped his juice and placed it on the end table. _

"_What's wrong with you? Why do you keep doing this?" He asked, watching his son carefully. _

_Sanji snorted and placed his sandwich down on the plate and he glared at his father. "Why do you think?" he said and sat up. "I'm sick of my life." _

_Frank sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Sanji, is this about what happened to your mother?" _

_Sanji shook his head. "No, I got over the fact that she was killed. Maybe if I was living with a normal '_dad'_ I would care a bit more." _

_Frank took a deep breath. He hated when Sanji spoke of his late wife like that. He knew, Sanji, thought he was the one who killed her, but he didn't. He stared at Sanji, and sat back. "You are angry with me then?"_

"_Why shouldn't I be? Look at the shit you put me through every day," he said and turned away from his father, lying on his side. _

_Frank stared at him. "I know you don't like those men Sanji," he said, touching the blond's back gently. "I know I'm sorry for this. It's going to stop soon enough; I promise."_

"_Yeah…," Sanji shifted some. "Sure, I want to sleep..."_

_Frank nodded and stood to his feet sighing heavily. "Fine, rest then," he said, and left the room, closing the door behind him. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sanji sighed, and turned to his side, looking out his window. He wanted nothing more than to just go out and get some fresh air, but his father wouldn't allow it. He was forced to rest in bed for the rest of the night and wasn't allowed to go to school tomorrow. Sighing with irritation Sanji got out of bed and turned off his light and stepped over to his window. He pushed it open and looked outside. His house was all one floor, which made it easy to sneak out. He wasn't going to run away, no, because that would be worse than him trying to kill himself.

No, he was just getting out for a few hours. He grabbed his sneakers and hoody and jumped out the window.

**SxZ**

Zoro was still driving about, trying to find his way home. "I swear I turn down Drum Street…," he would grunt, turning the car around a corner and stopping at a red light. That's when he noticed Sanji, walking by himself towards the park.

He smiled to himself and pulled his car to the side, parking it across the street from Sanji. He hopped out and waved. "Oi Cook!" he shouted, getting the blond's attention. His smile grew when Sanji stared back at him and he could see a small grin on the blonds face.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Well, I had to get out of the house. Dad um, kept me cooped up all day when I... you know the back," Sanji said as he walked side by side with Zoro through the park.

Zoro frowned as he glanced at Sanji from the corner of his eye. He noticed the blond looked a lot paler now, then when he was at school, and that worried him. He noted a bench a few feet ahead of them and thought they should sit down. So, he placed a gentle hand on Sanji's back and led him to the bench. "Let's sit and talk."

Sanji jumped at the soft touch to his back, but relaxed and stared at Zoro, nodding, and letting the other man lead him over to sit down. "All right."

Zoro smiled when Sanji agreed, and he felt a bit relived hearing that. The blond really didn't look to good. He let Sanji sit down first and then he sat next to him. "So, I am guessing you snuck out of the house then?" he chuckled and sat back, relaxing a bit. "I don't blame you, but you do look a lot worse now than you did at school."

"Yeah I know, after school… I got a bit ill. I think it was from not getting enough rest. I'm okay though, I'm feeling a lot better then I did before," Sanji said, retuning Zoro's smile. "What about you, why aren't you at work or home?"

Zoro coughed a bit, blushing some. "Well, I only work 4 hours on school nights, and after I changed I had to get a few things for the house, and well I err wanted to drive a bit down town," he said, not meeting Sanji's eye.

Sanji laughed softly. "You're lying, that's okay, I don't need the truth," he said, finally relaxing a bit.

Zoro grunted, blushing more. "Well, I made a wrong turn somewhere and had trouble finding my right road, but it was still a nice drive," he said, turning so he was facing Sanji again.

Sanji laughed and playfully poked Zoro's arm. "You got lost on your way home from the store? That's pretty funny."

Zoro's nose turned pink. "No…I didn't get lost! It was, just a wrong turn!"

Sanji didn't buy it; the blush had blown Zoro's cover. He chuckled and patted Zoro's arm. "That's okay, your secret is safe with me."

Zoro smiled. "Gee thanks…," he said, rubbing the back of his head. The two went into a comfortable silence then, both just sitting there watching the people as they passed by.

It was then, Zoro thought back to the conversation he had with, Rosemary, that afternoon and he frowned, glancing at Sanji from the corner of his eye. The blond was looking in another direction, taking a cigarette from his pocket and slipping it to his lips. It was almost memorizing to watch.

Zoro then looked away, pushing back his hair. He did like the blond, and he knew he liked him a lot. However, he wasn't sure how to go about asking another guy out. _This is so weird! So he wears skirts and is prettier then any girl, but… that doesn't mean he is gay! _Zoro thought, his mind screaming at him.

_But I do like him, as odd as it may be, I do; and I'm not about to back down. I was taught to never back down. _With those thoughts in his head, he took a deep breath, nodding to himself and turned to the blond, giving him his full attention. "Um, Sanji."

Sanji took a deep drag of his cigarette, enjoying the taste it gave, and he exhaled the smoke with a hum. When he heard his name, he glanced at Zoro. "Yeah?" he said, and took another drag. He had to admit, sitting here with Zoro was very relaxing.

"Oh, um, I know this may seem weird, or something, but do you have work on Friday?" he asked, glad that his voice was straight and showed no signs of nervousness.

Sanji frowned. "I'm not sure yet, but I think dad is letting me have until Saturday off. Why?"

Zoro nodded. "Well, if you're not doing anything, if you don't have work. You want to hang out? Go for a pizza, chill somewhere or see a movie, something?" Zoro said, wanting to slap himself now. He was sounding dumb. _Damn it! _

Sanji smiled at Zoro and noted the blush on his cheeks. He chuckled and moved a tad closer to the other teen, poking his arm again. "Are you asking me out, Marimo?"

Zoro shook his head coughing a bit. "I uh… I mean I don't know. It could be, friends?" _Shit, shit, shit! This was a bad idea!_

Sanji chuckled again and nodded, feeling his own blush, brush against his cheeks. "Yeah, okay. I'll let you know tomorrow after school if I am free or not. But yeah I'll go on a date with you, I mean "hang out," with you on Friday," he chuckled some more.

Zoro beamed, looking over at Sanji, feeling his heart beat fast and he didn't quite understand why. "Great, cool. Er, if you can't Friday, want to make it Sunday? I mean if you do have work?"

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, I always have Sundays off even if I don't work that week. I'll let you know tomorrow after school. I won't be in school, just so you know. So can we meet here at the same time?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. You are probably going to be resting tomorrow huh? Hmm, can I get your number?"

Sanji laughed. Zoro was cute when he was nervous. If he was honest with himself he was nervous too. He was attracted to the other teen, ever since the day they met, and for Zoro to ask him out… it was an almost scary thought. _I have to be careful. I don't want him to get hurt. _

"Sanji?" Zoro said, waving a hand over the blonds face.

Sanji blinked, he didn't realize he had zoned out. "Sorry, I'm still a bit tired. Let me see your phone, I'll punch it in," he offered, smiling again, letting his thoughts slide away for now.

"Oh sure," Zoro said, and handed Sanji his phone. "You all right, though? I can take you home if you like."

Sanji took the green flip phone, and quickly punched in his own cell number with a grin. "I'm okay. I don't have my phone on me right now, but if you call later I'll save your number," he smiled, and handed Zoro his phone back.

"You sure? and all right."

Sanji nodded with a smile. "I'm sure. I don't want to go home yet, I want to enjoy my peace."

Zoro just smiled.

**ZxS**

Zoro took Sanji home, and he even helped him back into his bedroom. He was very grateful for that as, by the time he got home he was trashed.

As soon as he got into his room, he took off his hoody and went over to his room door. He peeked out and grinned seeing his father fast asleep on the couch with a beer in hand. "Good," he whispered, and got himself ready for bed.

_Despite it all, today turned out to be a pretty good day, _he thought to himself with a bright smile.

**SxZ**

School went by pleasantly well for Zoro. At lunch he had texed Sanji to see how the blond was doing. He was glad when Sanji said: 'he was doing all right, just bored.' After the first text they continued until Zoro said he had to go and he will talk later.

Now Zoro was back at home, sitting on his couch with Ace next to him. Ace was snacking on some cupcakes while watching a movie. Zoro was paying little attention to it as his phone let out a "ding." Indicating a new message.

'_Hey.' _It was from Sanji, and Zoro grinned and started texting back.

'_Hey, how r u doing?' Z-_

'_All right, wut r u doing?' S-_

'_Not much, home, watching a movie. U?' Z-_

'_Lying in my room. Dads orders.' S-_

'_Lol do u work Fri?' Z-_

'_So far no. Dad said I do Sat tho. And I have 2 do a few errands here and there. No manual labor till Sat.' S-_

Ace watched as Zoro texted back and forth with an unknown person. He noted the wide grin on Zoro's face, as if the teen was talking to his girlfriend. He raised a brow, and continued to watch, curious.

'_That's good. So we can hang out then?' Z-_

'_Yeah, we can have our date –eye wiggle- XP' S-_

Zoro blushed a dark shade of crimson as he stared at his phone, and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Who are you talking to, that has you all this… I don't know all giddy?" Ace asked, poking Zoro's cheek.

Zoro shook his head. "A friend," he said as he responded back to Sanji.

'_Uh, sounds fun. What time?' Z-_

"A friend? You don't get all blush-y and wear that big of grin when you are talking to a "friend." You get that way when you are talking to someone you are crushing on," Ace said with a raised brow. "So, who is it? Some lucky lady I don't know about?"

Zoro smiled. "I uh, I'm talking to Sanji." _It's best to just go ahead and tell Ace. He'll find out another way if I don't anyway. _He thought to himself and, rubbed at the side of his neck.

'_Let's meet at the park around 5:30?' S-_

Ace blinked. "Sanji? The guy who wears skirts and acts emo? The blond everyone calls "The loner?"

"Shut up," Zoro grunted. "Fuck what everyone says. He's a good guy, he has some problems, but he's not what everyone says he is," Zoro said with a frown, looking down at his phone again, answering the blonde's text.

'_5:30 is great, same place we were yesterday?' Z-_

Ace blinked at Zoro when he spoke up for Sanji. He had to admit he was surprised. For as long as he known the other teen Zoro didn't protect someone unless he cared about them, and for Zoro to care about Sanji so soon well, that was just odd; unless of course, "you like him?"

Zoro blinked and glanced at Ace. "Huh?"

"Sanji, you like him don't you?"

Zoro could feel himself blush and he sat back on the couch. "Oi, and if I do?"

Ace shook his head. "If I cared I would be a hypocrite. Shit man, I have to admit though it's surprising. I mean for you to get close to him and care enough to stick up for him, he must be a good guy."

Zoro nodded and gave Sanji a quick "_ttyl_" message and turned his phone off. "That's why, I think it would be nice if you… um kept an eye on him in gym? The guys give him a lot of shit, and he doesn't need it."

Ace noted the seriousness in Zoro's voice and he nodded. "All right man," he paused and smirked, reaching over pinching Zoro's cheek. "Anything for Zoro's little crush!"

"Oi, Ace! Stop!" Zoro said swatting Ace's hand away. "Where is your brother anyway?"

Ace would sit back and blinks a bit. "I don't know. He went off with Usopp after school," he shrugged some.

"Oh, so he's out of our hair for a while?" Zoro asked, standing to his feet.

"Yep, till probably dinner," Ace said, giving Zoro a wide grin.

Zoro shook his head, chuckling. He waved a hand and made his way into the kitchen. "I think I'll whip up spaghetti today," he said as he looked into the fridge.

"Good, that's all you make that's enjoyable. Everything else never tastes right when you cook it," Ace said, wrinkling his nose.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Well sorry, I'm no first class chef you know. Maybe I should get some recipes off of Sanji or something."

Ace jumped up from his seat and made it to into the kitchen. "Oh? So he cooks too? Looks like you have a potential house wife."

Zoro snorted as he took out some meat and cheese from the fridge and tossed both on the counter. "Shut up, and yes he cooks. Works at the Baratie. "

"No shit? What does he do?"

"He's the sous-chef," Zoro said with a shrug, grinning as he filled a large pot with water.

"No shit, no wonder Luffy still brags about the bento lunch Sanji gave him a while ago. Must have been good," Ace said, stealing himself another can of soda.

Zoro nods his head. "Yeah, it is real good. You need to try it sometime."

"Well I just might," Ace said, smiling and winking at Zoro. He chuckled at the blush the other teen tried to hide, and went into the living room, chuckling some more.

**ZxS**

Sanji groaned as he turned onto his back. He was a bit stiff from lying in bed all day. The only entertainment he had all day was texting back and forth with Zoro and watching TV. His father was no help, the man continued to ask him if he was all right or if he needed anything. Sanji was very happy to be going back to school tomorrow.

He was also a tad excited seeing Zoro again. He blushed and smiled, sitting up in his bed. Nami was right he was getting a bit too close to Zoro and that could be dangerous, but he didn't want to stop being friends. Zoro for some reason gave him a bit more reason to live every day. Not to mention he felt as if he could really talk to the other teen. He knew he couldn't tell Zoro everything about his father, and the "work" he was made to do, but it was still comforting to know that he could rely on Zoro in some way.

Sanji sighed and got out of bed, stretching out his arms. _I just have to keep Zoro safe by keeping him away from my father, that's all…. _He thought to himself as he left his room and went to the kitchen. He was glad his father was out for the evening. He was getting sick and tired of the man nagging him to the rest. _Its better than him beating the crap out of me, but still… _Sanji thought as he took out some lunch meat to make a sandwich.

He jumped when he felt his phone buzzing in his side pocket, and he grabbed it, looking at the caller ID which read: Nami. He grinned and answered. "Hello, Nami."

"_Hey Sanji, how are you doing? Your father told my grandfather you were sick?" _

Sanji frowned as he added cheese to his sandwich and took out the mustard. "Ah yea, I was a bit under the weather yesterday, but I am doing a lot better now. I'll be back to school tomorrow."

"_Okay good, what was wrong?"_

Sanji sighed and bit his lower lip. Nami had always hated it when he cut himself and he often got scolded for it. "Ah, my back was throbbing and the stitches came loose…."

"_Right, Sanji if I see more cuts on your wrist I swear I'll beat you." _

Sanji sighed and covered his face with his hand. "Nami… I can't promise you won't. I'm sorry Nami."

He heard Nami sigh through the phone and he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, sandwich in front of him.

"_Sanji I know life is rough and all that but you can't be trying to take your life all the time!" _Nami shouted into the phone.

"I know Nami; I'm sorry but sometimes… I don't know. I promise it won't happen again," he said softly.

"_You better not Sanji. I don't know what I would do if you were gone…. Anyway, I was just calling to see how you were. I have to go, see you in school."_

Sanji sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He felt bad, and knew he was going to need to be around for Nami in the future. "Okay Nami, see you tomorrow, take care," he said, closing the phone. He stared at it for a moment then shook his head. _I have to remember I need to be here for her too, _he thought, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Sanji's cell phone beeped once and he picked it up. He had another new text from Zoro. He smiled; he already couldn't wait for Friday. He just hoped nothing went wrong before then. However knowing his luck something just might. He shook his head and stared at the message.

"_5:30 is fine. Sorry about b4 Ace was being an ass."Z-_

Sanji chuckles and quickly responded.

"_It's ok. Wut R U doing?" S-_

"_Making dinner. Say can u lend me some recipes? Easy ones?" Z-_

Sanji blinked when he read the message and grabbed a bottle of juice form the fridge.

"_Yeah, 4 wut?" S-_

"_Just learned my food is crap. -_-" Z-_

Sanji chuckled.

"_lol that's funny. I'll writ some out 4 u 2night then." S-_

"_Thanks and no its not. I'll talk 2 u later k? Dinner is about done and Luf is begging 4 something 2 eat." Z-_

"_Ok, c u at school 2marow." S-_

Sanji smiled and leaned back into his chair. For some reason he always felt better when he talked to Zoro… it was a good feeling to have.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**Proposal for the Readers: **So, since everyone seems to be enjoying this story so much, I was thinking about making this into a 3 part story/ series. And I thought about calling it the Metal Saga or something like that. In reviews or privet messages, I would like, you, the readers to give me your idea and opinion on it. I myself have plenty ideas how to work with this story, and how to continue it. I just want to know what you readers will think.

**Warnings: **This story is rated M for a reason!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or its charters.

(NOT YET BETAD Will be soon)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 6

_The Flame Burns White _

The week went by fairly slow for Sanji. School went by fine, but staying home with his father, was not. He was bored out of his mind. He all most wished his father would give him some work. He didn't want to have any of the "special" guest, but he wouldn't mind picking up the drugs or selling some.

Finally it was Friday and Sanji was excited. Not only did his father give the OK to spend the day how he pleased, but today was also his date with Zoro; which made him nervous.

Sanji grabbed his books from his locker and sighed. He had to get home, and then meet Zoro in the park in an hour. _I wonder if I should change my cloths, or if that should be too odd? _He thought to himself, putting his books into his bag. _Maybe remove my skirt and change my shirt that might be all right. _With his decision in mind he closed his locker and walked out of the school.

Sanji frowned when he seen a group of jocks, standing together right out of the school next to the entrance. All of them were watching him as he came out. He frowned and bit his lip. He could fight them, but he wasn't sure if he could beat them this time. His back was still tender and sore.

A hand then collapsed on Sanji's shoulder and the blond jumped from shock. His whole body stiffed and he turned his head to see who it was, and he was surprised to say the least that it was Ace, however he was not sure if it was a good thing or not.

"Come on," Ace said, lightly pushing Sanji to keep moving.

Sanji swallowed, obeying. He felt Ace leading him pass the gate with ease, the jocks looking another way now. As soon as he was away from the school Ace let go. Sanji turned to say something, but Ace was already walking away, waving a hand.

"Thanks…," Sanji said softly. He sighed, and continued on his way home.

**-.-**

Zoro frowned as he got to the park. He was ten minutes late and he had his uncle to thank for that. Before he left, his uncle had him bring, him something to eat at the office, because he was going to be working late again.

Once he got to the park, Zoro smiled at seeing, Sanji, sitting on the bench with a cigarette. The greenhead made his way over to the bench and sat down. "Hey."

Sanji jumped for the second time that day, and dropped his cigarette. He turned to Zoro with a frown, but then smiled. "Hey, you're late. Did you get lost?"

Zoro grunted. "No, I had to run some food to my uncle. Were you here long?"

Sanji shook his head. "Only twelve minutes."

Zoro nodded. "Sorry, I should have called."

Sanji chuckled and stood to his feet, hands going into his pockets. "It's all right, where we going?" he asked, lighting a new cigarette.

Zoro watched the blond, and noted he wasn't wearing the skirt he wore at school, and he had to admit the blond looked good. Red plaid pants, a black button down shirt, a black and silver belt that hung at his hips, (he noticed a wallet chain too) and a pair of leather wrist bands. They went well with the leather boots. He also noted his sweater was laid across the back of the bench. He really had to admit the blond looked hot.

"Oi, Zoro…," Sanji said, waving a hand over the other teen's face. "Oi!"

Zoro blinked and shook his face, standing to his feet. "Sorry, what?"

Sanji laughed, grabbing the hoody and throwing it on. "Where are we going Marimo? Or would you rather stair at my sexy body all day?" he said, and winked.

Zoro blushed. "Oi, uh, come on, my car is parked over here… and I dunno want to see a movie?"

"Ooh a romantic date!" Sanji teased, nudging Zoro's arm playfully.

Zoro smirked, he had come to accept that it was a date they were on, but he still hadn't decided what kind of date it was. "I don't know, maybe," he said, putting an arm around Sanji's shoulder and gently leading him to the car.

Sanji smiled and leaned against Zoro. "And he finally admits that it is a date! How sweet. We can see a movie. What kind, theater, or a home movie?"

Zoro unlocked his door to his car, letting Sanji in first. He then jogged to the other side getting in. "Either is fine, maybe a theater movie and a home meal?"

Sanji laughed. "You just want more of my cooking!"

"It's good," Zoro admitted, as he pulled out from the parking lot. "All right, a home movie, and we order pizza?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Still romantic and I can relax."

"All right, my house it is…," Zoro said, looking back and forth down the street, trying to decide which way to go.

"Left Zoro…," Sanji said, holding back a laugh. Zoro just grunted and turned left as he was told. That time Sanji did laugh.

**-.-**

Not long after Zoro and Sanji got back to Zoro's home, they picked a movie to watch and sat together on the couch. Zoro had just sat back down after getting them some drinks and ordering a pizza.

"Here, you asked for coke, right?" he said, as he handed the blond the glass.

Sanji nodded taking it, and taking a sip. "Thanks," he said with a smile, taking another sip then putting it on the coffee table. He sat back into the couch, getting comfortable.

Zoro took a few gulps of his own drink, sat back, and placed his arm around Sanji's shoulder, letting the blond lean against him. Sudden warmth filled his body, feeling Sanji close to him. It was a comforting felling, and Zoro welcomed it.

Sanji smiled and turned to Zoro. "Confident, aren't you?"

"Have to be."

"Why?"

"How else will I get what I want? You can't get through life not being confident," Zoro said, giving Sanji a cocky smirk.

Sanji chuckled, poking Zoro in the arm playfully. "That's good to have: confidence."

Zoro nodded, grabbing Sanji's hand in a gentle hold. "It is. Do you have confidence?"

Sanji nodded. "In my cooking, maybe my fighting ability and I know I have a pretty face," he matched Zoro's grin.

"Is that why you like to wear skirts?"

"No, I wear them because I can. Next question," Sanji's grin grew.

"Who said I was asking questions?"

"That's three in a row…."

Zoro laughed. "That was a coincidence. Okay, I'll play your game. Why do you keep your hair in front of your left eye?"

"I'm blind in it, next question."

Zoro grinned and poked the side of Sanji's head. "How?"

"Freak accident when I was young. Next question, please," Sanji said with a smile.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"No, not yet, it's umm not my favorite memory."

"Fair enough," Zoro grunted, turning back to the movie, when there was a knock on the door. "Oh, pizza is here."

Sanji grinned, watching Zoro get up and go over to the door. He enjoyed the view he received too. _Zoro is very attractive…. _

**-.-**

A little while later after the two finished their pizza, Zoro and Sanji were on the couch laughing.

After they had finished eating, Zoro had poked Sanji in the ribs in a ticklish spot. Sanji had yelped, and moved away from Zoro, but Zoro followed and did it again. It soon turned into a tickling fight.

Sanji tried to get to Zoro, but Zoro easily topped the blond, and straddled him, pinning the blond on his back. Now the two were in a fit of laughter like two teenagers flirting. Sanji couldn't believe how much fun he was having.

"Okay, OK!" Sanji shouted, trying to push Zoro's hands away. "I can't breath!" he said between chuckles.

Zoro stopped and sat up and off of Sanji, loosing balance and falling off the couch. He laughed some more and laid backwards, his head going under the coffee table. He calmed down, a hand resting on his chest. "Damn," he said smiling wide.

Sanji rolled to his side looking down at Zoro with a smile. The two went into a comfortable silence after that. A few minutes later Sanji crawled off the couch and joined Zoro on the floor, sticking his head under the coffee table.

"Hey," Zoro said, grinning at him.

"Hi," Sanji said, rolling onto his back, and returning the grin.

Zoro chuckled and turned to his side, so he was getting a better look at Sanji, minding the coffee table, he prompted himself on his elbow. He stared down at Sanji, admiring his features. The blond was defiantly gorgeous. He didn't even realize what he was doing when he was touching Sanji's face with his free hand, tracing his finger down Sanji's jaw.

"Like what you see?" Sanji asked his eyes sparkling as he stared up at Zoro.

Zoro chuckled, bringing his hand down to rest on Sanji's chest, the tip of his fingers touching the blonde's bare skin where the buttons were open. "Yeah, I do," he said, leaning down and he gently brushed his lips against Sanji, withdrawing not sure of his own actions.

Sanji watched Zoro's hand, his fingers, as they moved and rested on his chest; his smile never disappearing. When Zoro kissed him he gasped, and looked up, his eyes meeting Zoro's. Slowly he leaned forward and their lips met again in a soft slow kiss.

Zoro didn't give it a second thought that he was kissing Sanji under the table. It was a good feeling, warm and sweet. Sanji taste like smoke, spicy with a bit of tang mixed in the middle. It suited his personality well.

Gently Zoro ran his hand over Sanji's chest and into his hair, stroking the soft locks gently. The kiss deepened and it wasn't long before he felt Sanji's hand rest on his hip. The kiss seemed to last for ever and Zoro couldn't be more pleased.

When they finally did break a part, both were breathless and grinning like fools.

"Well, Zoro, I guess this means you are officially my girlfriend," Sanji said, turning to his side so he was face to face with the other teen.

Zoro snorted. "I think you have that backwards Dart-bored-eyebrow," he teased.

Sanji laughed. "Don't diss the brows! I got them from my mama," he said with a proud smile.

Zoro smirked. "You diss my hair and I got that from my mom to. So, we are even."

"Ah, yes, then we are even. We should get out from under the coffee table," Sanji said, shifting so he was a bit closer to Zoro.

Zoro watched him, his smirk never leaving. He brought his hand back up and brushed it through Sanji's hair. "Ok, you first."

"All right," Sanji said, moving so he was laying on his stomach, and he carefully get on to his knees, crawling out from under the table and stood back to his feet. He straightened his shirt, noticing some of the buttons were open and he grinned.

Zoro watched as Sanji got out from under the table, checking out the blond from behind. He chuckled to himself, and rolled to his back, lifting the table with his arms and slid out. "There we go."

Sanji watched him, poking Zoro's arm. "Great place for a first kiss, huh? Under a coffee table…."

Zoro laughed. "You almost sound disappointed."

Sanji shook his head, and sat back on the couch, one leg crossing over the other. To Zoro it reminded him of the girls in school, but he kept his mouth shut. "No, I enjoyed it," Sanji said still grinning.

Zoro sat next to the blond, curling one leg under him. "Good."

Sanji shifted so he was facing Zoro, scooting closer. "I think you were planning that all day."

"No, Honest I wasn't," said Zoro, letting Sanji move closer to him. He gently pushed some loose strands behind Sanji's ear. "Sure you're not a girl?"

Sanji laughed. "Yeah, I really will whip out my dick for you to see, moss ball. And you clearly can see that I have a flat chest. Stop asking."

"Heh, I'll try. When do you need to be home?"

"Trying to get ride of me all ready?"

"No just hoping you can stay a bit longer," Zoro blushed as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Sanji laughed his heart swelled with happiness he hadn't felt in a long time. No one has ever told him anything like that before and felt his laughter quickly turn into soft tears.

Zoro was a bit taken back by the sudden tears. He shifted so he was a bit closer to Sanji and wrapped his arms gently around the blond. "I'm sorry…," he said, unsure if he did something wrong.

Sanji chuckled, resting his head against Zoro's shoulder. "No, you didn't do anything wrong," he said, whipping away his tears, laughing some. "I was just taken back by your words is all."

Zoro blinked, he was confused but he relaxed again. "Shit-cook has hormones like a woman too."

"That's it!" Sanji shouted and pounced on Zoro, knocking them both off the couch this time.

**ZxS**

It was eleven-o-clock when Zoro took Sanji home. The rest of their evening together went by rather well. The two ended up wresting on the living room floor and once again, ended up under the coffee table making out. That's how Zoro's uncle found them when he got home.

Two pairs of long legs, sticking out from under the coffee table, and prompted up on the couch. The teens quickly left laughing and blushing. After another kiss, Zoro finally let Sanji go for the night.

Now Sanji was laying on his bed, a smile on his face and a joint in his hand. Weed wasn't one of Sanji's best choices in life, but like smoking, cooking and now spending time with Zoro, it was one of his favorite pass times. When Cigarettes didn't work, pot was something that eased his mind and helped him rest before a long night of physical work for his father, and he had a feeling he was going to need it for tomorrow.

The door to Sanji's room opened and his father stepped in wearing a smile on his face. "Sanji, you have work tomorrow, are you up to it?"

Sanji tossed the bud into the ashtray and glanced at his father. "Nothing rough or I won't have to kill myself. They will do it for me," he chuckled bitterly.

Frank frowned, arms folding over his chest. He did not like how son was speaking. Something needed to be done with the boy, what he was not sure. _Perhaps I should talk to someone out of town…. _He thought to himself. "Well All right then, I'll give you that. We will take it easy tomorrow then. However next week I would hope you are on top shape. I can't keep delaying some of our customers."

"You can just stop them all together, that will make me happy," Sanji said, being bold.

"I'm not going to do that Sanji," Frank answered not liking his son's attitude.

"That's because you do not want me to be happy," Sanji stood from his bed and stepped over to his father, getting close. "Because it's money that you care about, and power. I'm nothing to you, but a toy for your work!"

Frank's brow forward as he watched Sanji not liking his attitude. His son was pushing it and in a dangerous level. "Sanji shut up and listen to me."

"No! You listen to me!" Sanji shouted, getting into his father's face. "I'm sick and tired of being used! I'm sick and tired of being pushed around! I hate my life and it's because of you! I want to die because of you! I fucking hate you!"

Frank was shocked by his son's out burst. His arms unfolded and dropped to his side. Something what his son had said had hit him and a bit hard. Not sure what to make of it Frank moved away from Sanji and to the door. "Fine," he said in a low voice and walked out, without even looking at his son again.

Sanji watched as his father left, and he let out the breath he was holding. He was sure he was going to get beat for that. He was sure something was going to happen that would lead him into a hospital bed, but nothing did.

"What just happen?" Sanji asked feeling puzzled about the whole thing. It wasn't like his father to just walk out like that. _Either that just worked or, I'm in for the worst tomorrow._

**SxZ**

Late Friday night Zoro awoke with his phone going off. He blinked his eyes open and reached for the little thing, only to fall off his bed with a loud thud. "Owe…," he said and sat up, grabbing his phone. "Hello?"

"_Zoro?"_

"Sanji?" Zoro asked, sitting back onto his bed.

"_Um, sorry, did I wake you?" _Zoro noted that the blonds' voice shook on the phone.

"No, it's okay Sanji, what's, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling worried now.

"_I got into a fight with my dad, it seemed fine but uh he threw me out. I… can I come over?" _

Zoro was already putting his pants back on when he heard Sanji had a fight with his dad. "Where are you, I'll pick you up," he said, throwing on a t-shirt and heading downstairs.

"_I'm not far, down the street really um by the corner store."_

"All right I'm on my way, I'll be there in few minutes, just wait okay?" Zoro said running out the door, and right outside. He didn't bother to put on coat nor did he care that it was raining outside.

"_Ok."_

Zoro ran on down the street, listing to the water as it splashed against his shoes. He kept his eyes alert, looking around for Sanji. On finding him he picked up his pace. "Sanji!"

Sanji turned around from where he was standing, and ran over to Zoro, his bare feet splashing into puddle. "Zoro, I, thanks," he said, stopping when he was face to face with the other teen.

Zoro gave Sanji a once over, then noted the lack of shoes. "Where are your shoes?" he asked taking the book bag from Sanji's shoulder.

Sanji shook his head and leaned forward, his head touching Zoro's shoulder. "It's been a long night, father and I just…got into a really bad argument. When I left I kind of shoved my shoes in my bag."

"Oh, you're going to get sick," Zoro said, touching Sanji's shoulder and lifting him up with one arm.

"O-Oi Oi Zoro!" Sanji shouted at being lifted, he blushed and looked away from the greenhead.

Zoro chuckled at the blond, and quickly ran back to the house. He didn't put Sanji down until they were in the house. "Come on upstairs. I'll get you some dry cloths. Then you can tell me what happened," he said with a soft smile.

Sanji frowned, nodding his head. He followed Zoro up the stairs. "All right, thanks."

"Your welcome," said Zoro, flashing Sanji a smile.

Sanji swore his cheeks were going to turn red permanently. He wasn't sure how many times Zoro had gotten him to blush that day. Not to mention the smile Zoro gave him was just too cute.

Zoro led Sanji to his bathroom. He smiled at the blond, and touched his cheek. "Wait here a sec," he said and stepped back out.

If Sanji was blushing before he defiantly was now. "I'm not a woman…," he mumbled, touching his cheek. He bit his lower lip and removed Zoro's hoody. Looking at it he giggled. _It's like I'm wearing his jacket! _

Zoro came back a moment later with some cloths in his hand. "I put your book bag in the spare bedroom. Here some my cloths you can wear for the night. You want to take a shower?"

Sanji took the cloths and then glanced at Zoro threw his bangs. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks again," he said and looked up, giving Zoro a bright smile.

Zoro nodded, giving Sanji a grin. "I'll be in my room waiting. Take your time," he said and left, closing the door behind him to give him privacy.

Sanji watched as he left and he chuckled. He turned to the bathtub and ran a hand threw his damn hair. "Damn what a day…"

-.-

Frank sat in his room in the dark, sitting on his bed and staring at an old photo album. He turned the page to the last picture in there, and he brushed his fingers over it.

It was a picture of Sanji and his mother three years before she died. Frank had ripped himself out of it the day Sanji's mother died. He traveled his eyes to Sanji. The boy still showed both eyes then and his smile was happy.

_What changed? _He asked himself as he looked at the picture. He shook his head and placed the album to the side. Rubbing his face with his hand he laid back and stared at the ceiling. He then took a glance to his left at the half empty Whisky bottle, and the small open bag of coke. _Maybe I am the one that needs help…. _He thought and groaned. "Shit what have I done?"

-.-

"So that's what happened, Dad just keeps over working me and I'm physically too tired. So I lashed out on him. And as I said, it wasn't an hour later when he decided to kick me out. It's not the first time. A few days he'll call me and I'll go home. Or I'll just go home and that will be that," Sanji explained as he sat next to Zoro in the spare bedroom.

Zoro nodded humming a bit. "Ah, I guess you and your dad don't have the best relationship?"

Sanji shook his head. "Not since mom died… before mom died really. Dad got the new job and well he became distant," he shrugged and laid back.

"At least you have a dad you know? Mine died when I was only 3 years old, and mom was killed eight years later," Zoro said, frowning as he watched Sanji.

Sanji felt guilty now. Here Zoro didn't have a family besides his uncle, and he was complaining because of his father. Then again, Zoro didn't know who his father really was. "I'm sorry Zoro," he said, touching Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro smiled at Sanji, and leaned over his forehead touching the blonds. "It's all right," he kissed the blond once and laid him back down onto the pillow. "Get some sleep; I'm sure you're tired. Plus, I have work in the morning."

Sanji chuckled, and pulled the quilt up to his chest. "Okay, night."

Zoro smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Sanji's forehead. "Good night," he said, standing to his feet. "If you need something I'm just across the hall," he added as he made his way to the door.

Sanji watched him with a smile. He wasn't sure what was going to happen with him and his father. He didn't know what his father will in the next couple of days. At the moment, he couldn't help but feel happy just where he was. To not have to worry about the morning, it felt good. "Okay, sleep well."

Zoro nodded, giving him one more smile, before stepping out of the room. He didn't know why but he did have a slight bad feeling about what happened with Sanji and his father. He wasn't sure what it was and figured it was just him worrying for the blond to much. Pushing the thought back in him mind, he went to his room and laid back down. _It's probably nothing, better just get some sleep. _He yawned loudly and in seconds he was asleep and snoring.

**TBC**

**Authors Note:** It's shorter then I wanted it to be. But I thought it was a good spot to end the chapter there. And I am sorry for the late update. I wanted to get it out yesterday, but I had internet complications. So sorry!


	8. Chapter 7

Pliable Metal (Is the strongest of all)

(This story originally had 54 reviews)

**Authors Note: **Sorry for all the trouble everyone. And I am sorry this chapter took forever to come out! Holy crap!

And I am sorry but this chapter is not yet betad. Please forgive me and as soon as I come back from the holiday brake I will get it betad and look over any mistakes.

**Warnings: **This story is rated M for a reason! This Chapter is unedited. It is still the un-cut version. If you do not like mild, or strong sexual themes I suggest you skip it over or do not read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or its charters.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chapter 7

_Molding Carbon Steel_

Sanji awoke that morning with a start, forgetting where he was. "I'm late!" he said and gripped his hair. He looked around confused, seeing that he was not in his room, he began to panic. It was only when the memories of last night flashed through his mind did he relax and fall back on the pillow. "I'm at Zoro's…."

Sanji rubbed his face and sighed, turning his head, looking at the in-table. He glanced at the little clock, it read: 7:30. Sanji frowned and wondered if it would be all right if he slept a bit more. Then he wondered if Zoro had work and if he should make breakfast, or even a lunch for the other teen.

Sanji jumped when he heard a knock on his door, and he sat up staring at it, watching as Zoro stepped in and he sighed with relief. For some reason he thought it was going to be is father.

"Ah, your awake, Good Morning," Zoro said with a kind smile making his way over to the bed. "I wasn't sure if you would be or anything."

Sanji returned the smile, removing the blanket from his legs and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Morning. No, I just woke up. Do you have work?"

"Yeah from nine to three. You don't have to be up now if you don't need to be," Zoro said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to the blond. "Unless you have some place to go?"

Sanji shook his head. "Right now no, I only woke up because I forgot where I was. Want me to make you breakfast?" Sanji asked, rubbing at his eyes. He yawned and stretched, arms spreading over his head. He slightly shook from the pleasure and he eased back, leaning against the wall.

"Uh, sure, if you want to. Uncle Ben already left for work, so it's just you and me until I have to go," Zoro said, staring at Sanji, eyes fixed on him.

"Okay then, something to eat does sound like a good idea anyway," he agreed, swinging his legs over to the edge and standing up. He turned to leave only to notice Zoro wasn't fallowing. He glanced at him. "What?"

Zoro blushed and stood up. "Nothing, nothing at all," he said and coughed. He was not going to tell the blond he was just checking him out. He wasn't sure if their relationship was ready for that much intimacy yet. Then again, he wasn't sure.

Sanji raised a brow but left it alone and made his way out of the room, this time Zoro followed.

**-.-.-**

Once breakfast was over, and cleaned up Zoro and Sanji sat in the living room together. Zoro still had forty-five minutes before he had to leave. They were just sitting there quietly, watching the news. Sanji was still in his pajamas and sitting next to Zoro, his shoulder leaning against Zoro's, and one leg draped over the arm. If he were to lay down his head would lay right in Zoro's lap.

Zoro was in his work uniform, all but his shoes, leaning back against the couch, one arm around Sanji's shoulders as if he was keeping the blind next to him. "T'is going to be a nice day," he said in Sanji's ear.

Sanji shivered, feeling Zoro's breath against his neck. He closed his eyes and hummed. It felt good knowing it was someone he actually cared about and not some asshole or even his father. "Yeah, a good day to go out or something."

Zoro grinned; nudging Sanji's shoulder and moving his arm away from the blond, letting Sanji sit up. Zoro turned his body so he was facing Sanji, grinning some. "Maybe after work we can do something. It'll just be you and me until my Uncle gets home. That or unless Ace or Luffy, or both come over for dinner. They do that at random, to let you know."

"Really?" Sanji asked, not sure if he liked this new information or not. He figured if they were Zoro's friends it should be ok. Then again what did he know?

Zoro ran a finger down Sanji's cheek gently, getting the blond to look at him. He frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Something wrong?" he asked, dropping his hand to the blond's knee resting it there.

Sanji shook his head, blushing and he stared at the hand to his knee, deciding he liked the little bubble of intimacy it represented. They only just started dating yesterday and already Sanji felt comfortable with Zoro being close to him. It was amazing really. "Nah, Ace seems like a nice guy. He helped me at school the other day. I don't know if I know Luffy though."

Zoro chuckled. "If you do know him, you'll recognize him off the bat. But like I said they come at random and usually when they are hungry. If you don't find out today, well I'm sure you'll see what I mean sometime this week."

Sanji blinked. "Ok," he said, again he wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that, but figured he had to wait and see anyway. "You have to go soon?" Sanji asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Zoro turned to the time and frowned. "Yeah, about 10 fifteen minutes," he frowned and ran hand through his short hair. "I hate to leave you alone, but work is something I have to do if I want to keep living with Uncle Ben."

"Nah, it's okay I might go back to bed for another hour or two, then go to the store since you guys don't have anything in the fridge but eggs," Sanji said frowning at his boyfriend.

Zoro laughed. "Ah, you'll go to the store? That sure will help me out, and then I won't have to go after work."

"Yeah, least I can do for letting me stay here for a while. At least until my dad cools down enough to let me back home…."

Zoro grinned, gently reaching over to Sanji, pulling him into his lap. He leaned forward and kissed the blond on the lips. He pulled away for a moment, running a hand through the silky blond hair. "It's not a problem. We got the spare room, and I'm sure Uncle Ben would love the home cooked meal," he chuckled and kissed Sanji again.

Sanji was blushing a deep red from both kisses, feeling Zoro pull him closer made his whole body heat up. He kissed the other man back, fisting Zoro's shirt, wishing he didn't have to go so soon. He let out a low moan, surprising himself, when he felt Zoro's strong but soft hand run up his sides. To his displeasure Zoro let go after that, and gently pushed him back to the couch.

"Later, I gotta get going," Zoro said, standing to his feet and grabbing his keys. He turned to Sanji and gave him one more kiss to the cheek, winked and left with a wave of his hand.

Sanji didn't have time to think it happened so fast and he blinked at the sound of the door closing. Grumbling about not enough time, Sanji fell face first into the couch cushion, growling at the tightness in his pants. It was nothing a shower wouldn't fix; but that didn't mean it wasn't frustrating.

**ZxS**

Later that morning after Sanji showered he decided to make himself lunch. He was in the odd mood for chili.

It wasn't long after Sanji began to make the chili that there was a loud bang on the door. His eyes went wide and he took a firm grip of the kitchen counter, looking back at the living room. _It can't be he couldn't have found me. Not here... _He thought. He looked around franticly for an escape route and noticed the back door.

"Zoro! I know your there, I smell food!" shouted an unfamiliar but more relaxing voice.

Sanji stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Right, Zoro's friends…," he said and made his way to the front door. Again there was a loud bang on the door and Sanji found himself getting annoyed. "Okay! I'm coming!" he shouted and threw the door open.

He was met with the straw-hat wearing jumpy boy Luffy. Sanji recognized him from lunch and the halls. He was in a few of Usopp's class too. "Eh? You're um Ace's brother?"

Luffy blinked. "Yeah! I know you; you gave me that delicious bento that one time! It was so great! Where is Zoro?"

Sanji frowned and moved aside to let the loud boy in. "He went to work; I'm staying here for a while. I remember, you really liked it?"

Luffy nodded sniffing through the air. "Yeah! It was the best ever! Hey are you cooking? I want to eat."

Sanji raised a brow at the boy and ran a hand through his golden hair. "You know, you can ask…. But I guess I can feed you, I just got done making Chili and homemade fries with cheese."

Luffy's eyes sparkled with delight and he practically jumped through the roof. "Yes! Thank you! Oh can you save some for Ace? He will be here soon too. He's just getting off from work."

Sanji frowned, and nodded. He closed the front door and led Luffy into the kitchen. "Your names Luffy right?" he said as he grabbed a few plates.

Luffy's smile was as wide as an elephant and he chuckled, indicating that Sanji was correct. Sanji couldn't help but smile in return and he served lunch with a good feeling.

**ZxS**

Once Ace arrived Sanji had became quite, nervous and almost shy. Ace was the captain of the football AND baseball team, he was the star of the school. He someone Sanji wouldn't be allowed to talk to on a normal biases, and was sure to get his ass kicked if anyone in school found out he was.

Ace on the other hand seemed to be very calm through the whole thing, and right now was enjoying Sanji's chili and talking to Luffy. He didn't even seem surprised when Sanji was the one to answer the door. "And so I told Mr. Smoker that—**SPLAT"**

Ace had just fallen face first into the chili bowl. Sanji's eyes grew from shock and he stared at the other teen and pointed to him. "What happened? I'm going to die, I killed Ace!" he freaked out, hands going to his head.

Luffy waved a hand as he continued to eat as if it was nothing. "Neh neh, just pull his head out of the bowl so he doesn't drown."

"What?" Sanji said a bit confused. He carefully walked over to Ace and gently pulled his head out of the bowl. There he heard gentle snores, coming from the freckled face football player. "He's asleep?"

"Yeah, he is um, he has that disorder where people can't help but fall asleep at random," Luffy explained with a shrug.

Sanji nodded, wetting a napkin and gently began to wipe Ace's face off from the chili. He then made his way over to the stove where a new pot of chili was being cooked. After Luffy came over the first pot was gone, then when Ace showed up the second and third pot went as well. Now, Sanji was on the fourth, wanting some more for himself and he was sure when Zoro got back, he was going to be hungry for something to eat before dinner.

Sanji had to admit though, he never had to make this much chili before, and he still needed to get to the store. "If I a large bowl aside for Zoro and I, can I trust you two not to eat it? You can have whatever is left in the pot when I am done. I promised Zoro I would run to the store…."

Luffy blinked looking up at Sanji and he smiled. "Sure! What should Ace and I do while you are gone, Sanji?"

Sanji wrinkled his nose at the mess on the table and the pile up of dishes in the sink. "Wash the dishes and clean your mess. Do that and I'll make dinner for you guys later to. If you don't then I promise you, you will not get my cooking again," he said, grabbing his wallet and chaining it to his belt. He fixed the leather, fingerless, biker gloves on his hands and waved to Luffy. "I am counting on you! And don't eat that large bowl of chili!"

"Okay Sanji! See you soon!" Luffy shouted already finishing off his bowl of food and then waking Ace up to do the same. "Wake up Ace emergency!"

Ace blinked his eyes open and yawed, rubbing at his eyes he glanced at Luffy. "What's wrong?"

"We got to clean or Sanji won't cook for us no more! And we can't eat the large bowl of chili!"

Ace blinked feeling that he had missed something.

**SXZ**

Zoro got home a little earlier then usual du to it being slow at the store, which was another unusual thing. He was glad however as this meant he got to spend more time with Sanji for the afternoon. On entering his home he was supersized to see Ace and Luffy sitting on his couch and watching TV.

Usually the two would be playing videogames and eating. This time they were just sitting there. Luffy half asleep and Ace intoned with the television show. To his disappointment however he didn't see Sanji.

"What's going on?" he asked, removing his jacket and hanging it in the closet. He kicked off his shoes and glanced around the room, shocked sat seeing it so clean.

"Luffy said we had to clean because Sanji won't feed us. There is chili put away for you in the fridge," answered Ace, sitting up straight. He stretched out his arms and grabbed his soda can, frowning that it was empty.

"Oh, where is Sanji?" Zoro asked, heading into the kitchen. Ace followed.

"Store, get food I guess. If he's cooking I'm staying for dinner," Ace said with a grin.

Zoro frowned taking out the large bowl from the fridge and he placed it on the counter. "He is a good cook," he humed, scooping some chili into another bowl for himself. "Sues Chef at the Berate, well once in a while I guess. I don't know his work schedule. It seems like he works more than anything…."

"He's off today?" Ace asked, getting himself another can of soda.

"Yeah, well I guess coz he got into a fight with his old man last night," Zoro said, looking down at the food in his hands. He gently placed the bowl into the microwave and turned it on for a minute. "I think he lives a bit of a rough life right now, I don't know."

"That's why he is here? He got kicked out and you are letting him stay? That's nice of you," said Ace, grinning at Zoro as if he knew something the other didn't.

The microwave timer rang and Zoro took out his chili and grabbed a spoon, taking his first bite, he humed at the flavor, savoring it. "This is good. Yeah, I'm letting him stay for as long as he needs. Uncle Ben said it was okay."

Ace nodded. "I guess he needs someone to be a friend, huh?"

"Yeah, I want to be there for him…."

**ZxS**

Sanji stood at the food market looking over the meat, and making sure he would have enough money for everything. So far everything seemed good. He had everything else he needed to get and all that was left was meat and the dairy products. Sanji always got them last due to the fact they spoil faster than the rest.

He skimmed through the meat department picking out chicken, ground meat, pork chops, and sausages. He also grabbed some the larger beef often used for pot roast. Once he grabbed some of the red meat, he went and grabbed some fish and then skipped over to the dairy isle.

Just as he was looking at the dates of the milk his cell phone buzzed once indicating a text message. Sighing, he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. He stared at it with a heavy feeling in the pit of his gut.

It was from his father and it read:

_Four Days. _

Sanji didn't like that one bit. It either meant he had to be home in four days, or something bad was going to happen. He sighed and quickly shut the phone off. He wasn't going to respond. Not right away, anyway. No he was going to finish his shopping and get back to Zoro's place and just enjoy his time there the best he could.

If it wasn't going to be now, it was going to be next week when his father would bid him to come home to his cage of hell. He just wished it wasn't this soon. It wasn't the first time Sanji was forced out of the house and he knew some sort of punishment was waiting for him as soon as he got home.

_Not to mention I may not be as true to Zoro as I would like to be…. _He thought bitterly to himself. He didn't like thinking that way, but he knew his father was going to sell his body. Sure he can make it out as rape, but he still couldn't help but feel dirty after it was all over.

_I should tell Zoro about it all…._ He thought to himself and held tightly onto the carton of milk he held in his hand. He swallowed at the mere thought of telling Zoro about his secrete life and thought of the consequences. _I'd probably kill him if I told. _

Sighing heavily he placed the milk into his cart, grabbed another and walked away. He was having a very good day, and of course his father had to ruin it all. Right now all he wanted was a distraction and he knew until Zoro got home from work, he'd be stuck thinking about it for the remainder of the afternoon.

**-.-.-**

When Sanji got home from the store he was surprised, and yet happy to see Zoro waiting for him in the living room along with Ace and a knocked out Luffy. He looked at the clock on the wall and blinked. "You got out early?" asked Ace, handing Zoro some of the bags and letting the other lead the way into the kitchen.

"Yeah it was dead at Wall-mart so they let me go. You sure got a lot of stuff. Are you sure we will need all of this?" he asked as he placed the bags on the kitchen table.

"Did you see those two eat? Yeah I think I got enough of food, at least I hope. I am surprised they even cleaned up the place," Sanji quickly beginning to put things away.

"Luffy will do anything for food," Zoro said, smiling at the blonde watching him bend over to put something in the fridge. He admired the view until Sanji stood up and then he turned away, looking at the bag of potatoes. "How much did all this cost anyway?"

"Over a hundred but not a big deal. I still have enough money to last me the next week or two," Sanji said, a small smile on his face. It was a bit force but he wanted to smile for Zoro. For some reason that made him feel better.

"You must know how to save up money," said Zoro grinning back at the cook.

Sanji shook his head. "I loathe working for my father, but the pay… the pay isn't bad. I mean I should be paid a lot more, I think but um at the same time I rather not be working for my father. Not to mention I also get paid at the barite so that adds onto what I have."

"Damn, so you are like a rich teen?" Zoro joked, moving Sanji away from the door and placing a hand on his hip.

Sanji blushed and coughed lightly. "No, I give some of my money to the soup kitchen and keep what I need. I just didn't get the chance to this week," he said, while poking Zoro's cheek. He grinned and allowed Zoro to kiss him, kissing back gently.

Sanji then playfully pushed Zoro away. "Stop, more food to be put away and I need to decide what to make for dinner."

"Okay, Later then," Zoro said as he pulled away. He winked at the blonde and finished putting away the rest of the food.

San felt his cheeks turn pink; the heat radiating from them was unreal. He looked away from Zoro and just continued to put away the rest of the food. _He's the only one who knows how to make be blush this much. _He thought to himself, biting on his lower lip. He needed a cigarette.

-.-.-

Dinner went by very well, and everyone enjoyed Sanji's meal. When Zoro's uncle came home he was surprised to see the place so clean. He was also surprised not to see Zoro napping on the couch either. He figured it was because he had his new friend over, but he was sure there was going to be a mess somewhere after having so many boys over.

He was also pleasantly surprised at how clean the kitchen as, and how nice his dinner plate was left for him. Wrapped in tinfoil and setting on the counter, it was still warm too. Grabbing the plate and a fork he sat down in his usual chair in the living room and sat down to eat. His mouth watered. The food was delicious. _This isn't Zoro's cooking. _He thought to himself and continued to eat, and very much enjoying his meal.

-.-.-

Sanji and Zoro were gone out. Zoro decided to take Sanji to see a movie which turned out to be very pleasant. Both teens had enjoyed the time together and laughed the whole way home, talking about the movie and the day's events.

When they got back they were greeted by Smoker who was helping himself with seconds from dinner.

"Uncle Ben, I see you enjoyed the meal?" Zoro said removing his boots.

Sanji removed his sneakers Zoro had lent him, seeing as his shoes were still home. He had to make a mantel note to grab them in the morning, or buy himself a whole new pair.

"Yes, I did problem with that?" Smoker asked as he sat back down, taking a bite of his refilled plate.

Zoro shook his head and smirked. "We cleaned all day so you better was that dish," teased Zoro.

"Oh I can do it, he worked all day," said Sanji, a hint of nervousness shown in his voice.

Zoro laughed. "Relax Sanji, who does the mean doesn't do the dishes," Zoro assured him.

Smoker nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it kid. It's only one dish," he said to the blonde but never took his eyes off his food.

Sanji nodded and held onto Zoro's arm gently. He really wasn't use to all this kindness. All day he was showered with it, from everyone and it made him feel weird, nervous maybe. Zoro seemed to realize it to, because he was the one to give him half of it.

Then Luffy and Ace were very kind to. He knew Luffy to be kind, but he wasn't sure with Ace. Ace he only seen in the hallway and in gym class. They never really talked. In a way though, he was glad to have made friends with Ace. He hoped this would give him a better time at school, he hoped anyway.

Zoro smiled at Sanji and placed a hand on his head. "Come on Sanji, let's go upstairs and watch TV," he said and he let go of the blonde, leading him upstairs.

Sanji smiled and quickly followed after him. His heart was pounding and he was sure he knew why. Blushing he shook the butterflies away and gladly entered Zoro's room.

He took a look around with a smile. Last time he was in Zoro's room was the day Chopper patched up his back. Then he didn't get the chance to take a good look. Now seeing it for the first time it was decent room.

It was neat and a little messy. His bed wasn't made and there were a few cloths on the floor, but not much. The dresser had a few nick-knacks of dragons and swords. His walls were plane white with a few kanji marks here and there. He also noted a small shrine in the corner of his room with a few pictures. _His family died…. _He thought sadly to himself.

"You are Japanese?" Sanji asked as he looked at a few other things. What caught his eye then were the three swords that were hung to the wall like trophies. They were gorgeous in color and he could tell they were neatly taken care of. "This is pretty neat," he said, turning to Zoro and smiling at him.

Zoro smiled back nodded to his question. He gently touched each sword with his finger, lingering on the white one. "Yeah, I was born in Japan and grew up there until um my mother and sister were killed. The white sword belonged to my sister; she was older than me by a few years. I just received it on my birthday. I like swords, was borne in a dojo for kendo. Even though I moved here, I kept up with my training. It would have made my mother and step father proud," he said with a smile.

Sanji listened and touched Zoro's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your lost. Must have been tough, moving from Japan to here and all."

Zoro nodded letting his hand drop. "Yeah, well Uncle Ben has been great though. I'm pretty happy now anyway," he said and looked at Sanji. "Come on, let's watch TV or something," Zoro grinned and led Sanji gently over to the bed.

Sanji took one more glance at the swords and then gave Zoro a bright smile, letting the other teen lead him to the bed. He sat down on the edge, and then swung his legs up so he was sitting against the headboard next to Zoro. "What are we going to watch…, or something?"

Zoro laughed, leaning over Sanji as he grabbed the remote from the night stand, and turning on one of his favorite channels. "You like Criminal Minds?"

"No. My dad does though. Okay it's a good show and I like when they get the killers at the end, but there are a few episodes I don't like watching," Sanji said softly, looking at his legs. "Dad says its wonderful things to know."

Zoro frowned, and turned the channel. He could tell by Sanji's tone that the blonde did not want to watch Criminal Minds to he put on the Anime network instead. "How about this?"

Sanji grinned seeing the new channel and nodded. "This is better."

"Good," Zoro said, sneaking his arm over to Sanji and pulling the other teen closer to him. He was glade Sanji didn't protest and got comfortable watching TV.

The two sat like that for an hour watching TV and just enjoying one another company. It was nice and quiet and no one to disturb them. When the next set of commercials came on though, Sanji turned to Zoro and kissed his neck once, getting Zoro's attention real quick.

Zoro turned to Sanji and leaned forward, capturing his pink parted lips with his own. He moved his body closer as soon as he felt Sanji's arms wrap around his neck and he let out a low moan.

Sanji then pushed Zoro back so he was against the headboard again, a playful glint in his eyes as he straddled Zoro's lap. Zoro sat there watching every move the blonde made, confused and excited at the same time.

Sanji kissed Zoro again, but only for a tease as kissed his neck and by his ear. "I'm going to give you a big thank you present for everything," he said in a low whisper. He slid his hands down Zoro's chest, his eyes connecting with his lovers.

Zoro swallowed, not sure what was going to happen or what Sanji was going to do, but so far he liked it. He had never gotten far with a girl before. A few kisses and maybe some groping but sex was always out of the question. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but the girl was never ready, or he wasn't interested. That was probably why he didn't have many relationships. "Ok," he forced himself to say, his voice shaky and heavy,

Sanji just smirked and slid his hands down to Zoro's crotch, gently rubbing at the growing bulge. When Zoro moaned, Sanji continued to explore and quickly took off the belt with ease. "Lift your hips," he said softly as soon as Zoro's jeans were undone.

Zoro did what he was asked, lifting his hips and he continued to watch as Sanji slid his pants off his hips, taking his boxers for the ride. He tossed both to the floor with a flick of his wrist and he gave Zoro a warm smile.

Sanji then crawled himself backwards, his feet now off the bed. He stared at Zoro's growing erection, his fingers gently touching it with soft strokes. He listened as Zoro moaned and hissed from the pleasure and he knew the other teen was enjoying it. Slowly Sanji leaned in forward and captured Zoro's long hard member with his mouth, sliding his lips over the throbbing flesh and licking around the base.

Zoro was both shocked and pleased at the same time. Not in his wildest dream did he picture Sanji giving him a blow job, but at the same time it was like a fantasy coming true. It felt so good, and his body felt hot from each movement. He could feel Sanji's tongue working its way up and down his shaft with each stroke, and Sanji's cheeks sucking in. He couldn't help but watch Sanji, his fingers gripping the sheet under him. His breath hitched and he let out another moan that was a mixture of Sanji's name.

He was in awe at how Sanji could easily fit his whole member in his mouth. He knew he wasn't humongous or anything but he wasn't small either. "Shit," he cursed as the pleasure just ran through his body and shooting up his spine. He couldn't help but close his eyes as he felt the pleasure over whelm him. "I... Sanji!" he cried out as he climaxed.

Sanji sucked in each bit of seed Zoro spilt, and he swallowed in satisfaction. He brought his head up and crawled to Zoro, kissing his lips full, letting the other teen taste himself. "Taste good, huh?" he teased and reached over the bed, grabbing some of Zoro's tissues and whipping off his mouth with it.

Zoro took in a deep breath, taking the offered tissues to clean himself off a bit. Once he was clean and his boxers back on he grabbed Sanji and pulled him into his lap, kissing him again. "I should thank you, you know that?"

Sanji laughed and hug onto Zoro, resting his head to the others shoulder. "Maybe," he said, letting himself feel good inside. It was the first time he did something sexual for someone and enjoyed it himself. If this was what it was supposed to be like when with someone, then he wanted it to be like that all the time. He wanted this; to be happy.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 8

Pliable Metal (Is the strongest of all)

(**This story originally had 54+ reviews**)

**Authors Note:** I am sorry for the long late with each chapter. I know it takes forever for me to update, and I am sorry. There is not much of an excuse but school gets in the way. To help move things along I might try and shorten the chapters a bit. I don't want to, but I hate keeping you all waiting for such a long period of time. So here it is, Chapter 8 I hope you like it.

**Authors Note 2:** It also came to my attention that some of my time brakes have disappeared. I'll go through each chapter one by one when I have the time and fix them. I am sorry if it makes things compacted to read.

p.s those of you who have asked, yes this story was once removed and replaced on .

**Warnings: **This story is rated M for a reason!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or its charters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 8

_The Flame Catches the Metal_

Warmth, he was surrounded by it, and it felt good. Sanji nuzzled his nose into something hard and warm inhaling the sent. _Steel and mint…? Zoro? _His eyes flicked open and he noted his face was buried in a green shirt. Smiling, he ran his hand up Zoro's hard chest and over his heart, feeling the steady rhythm. It was nice, comforting, and soothing.

Gently Sanji pressed his ear against the hard chest, listing to the sound. He closed his eyes and took in a deep sigh. He could stay like this forever, listing to Zoro's heart beat, feeling his strong hand on his back. _My back? _Slowly het sat up and reached behind him to feel his own back. _It doesn't hurt, must be healing nicely then. _

Glancing at Zoro, he smiled the greenhead was fast asleep, head on pillow and snoring away. It was cute, and looked relaxing. Lowering himself forward Sanji gently kissed his forehead, pushing back some green bangs. He watched as green eyes opened and looked up at him tiredly.

"What is it?" Zoro mumbled, yawning and sitting up.

Sanji moved out of the way before he got his head smacked by Zoro's and shook his head. "Nothing, I was uh, bothering you?"

"Yeah, I woke up," Zoro said, chuckling. He looked at Sanji and winked. "What time is it?"

Sanji turned around to glance at Zoro's alarm clock. "Nine-O-Clock, Sunday," he said, feeling Zoro's hands rest on his shoulder. He fell back into the others chest and relaxed, tilting his neck sideways to let Zoro give him gentle kisses along his skin.

"Sleep well?" Zoro asked voice gruff and gently moving away from Sanji. He was amazed at how close he got to the blond in such a short time. There was just something about him that drew him closer, with desire deep in his core.

Sanji shivered. Zoro's touches felt good, even if they were little ones. _I'm drowning in Zoro and I never want to be saved. _He thought to himself, and chuckled at how corny it sounded. "Yeah I slept great, thanks. You?" he asked, getting out of bed and stretching, cracking his newly healing back.

"The same," Zoro said, watching the blond with fixed eyes. Sanji was flexible and Zoro could feel it in his groin. He blushed and scratched his cheek. "Well, um breakfast, want?"

Sanji blinked at him, and rubbed at the side of his head. "Uh, I think you are still sleepy Zoro. I'll make breakfast, just come down when you are more awake," he said and made his way out of the room.

Zoro glared after him. "Oi wait! I'm not sleepy," he said, following the blond. "I'll even help some," he offered, his glare turning to a smile.

-.-.-.-.-

Helping in the kitchen wasn't something Zoro was good at. Sanji decided he was better off staying far away while he cooked. That didn't help either as Zoro would watch with carious glances now and then. Sanji had to enjoy the: "How do you do that? I never knew you could add this or that." And "what the hell is that for?" Even so, it was hard to considerate and answers questions at the same time.

So, Sanji kindly kicked Zoro out of the room so he could finish breakfast. It didn't take long for Sanji to cook and prepare the meal. Eggs were a synch to make and soon the two were sitting on the couch enjoying the food, Sanji made.

When the finished eating and Zoro was done washing dishes they sat on the couch together watching TV and talking softly one another. Sanji was just happy to be in Zoro's presence, it was relaxing and he felt for once that he did not have to worry for anything. He knew it wasn't going to last and that in a few more days he would be home in hell, but for now he was taking this time with Zoro and enjoying it. _Never know if we could do this again. _

"Sanji?" Zoro said, snapping the blond from his thoughts.

Sanji blinked and smiled. "Hmm?"

"You all right? What are you thinking about?"

Sanji hummed and curled one long leg under him, and held onto the other. "What to do. I don't want to sit here in the house all day," he said softly eyes on the TV.

Zoro smiled and rubbed the back of Sanji's head affectingly. "We can go to the mall or something. Hang out there if you want. Maybe later we can see a movie?"

Sanji grinned and looked at Zoro. "Oh, Zoro are you asking me for a date?"

"Yes, maybe I am. Going out and I don't think we have been on one yet," he said and leaned over kissing Sanji's cheek, arms going around his thin frame. He gently pushed Sanji down so the blond was lying on his back and Zoro was leaning over him. He took one of Sanji's long legs and placed it on his lap, while the other went under his hip and against the couch cushion. Zoro smirked and leaned forward kissing Sanji's cheek again right by his ear.

"I am not good with romantic things, but I want to show you a good time," he whispered in the blond's ear, nuzzling his nose against Sanji's neck.

Sanji blushed and brought a hand on Zoro's arm, allowing him to lie on top of him. It was an odd position but it was still comfortable. "Sounds like a plan. Though we should dress and shower first."

Zoro nodded, but didn't leave his spot keeping his head rested on Sanji's shoulder. He felt connected with the blond and in truth didn't want to let him go. He could feel there was something troubling Sanji almost if the blond was scared of something. _Am I the one he is scared of? Or is it something else? _He wondered. What ever it was he wanted to fix it. To do that, he knew he would have to get Sanji to open up to him more.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his head. They were together, and only met one another a few weeks ago, but he felt so close to the blond, so drawn into him it was weird. At the same time they were hardly close at all. There were still many things they needed to do to get closer and that was opening up. Even for Zoro, he knew was not going to be easy, but he was willing to try, at least for Sanji he was.

-.-.-.-

Sanji had been Frank's number one thing that gave him money. Sure the job he had paid well to, but Sanji's body alone made enough to pay rent for three months. Not having his son for the last few days made a small hole in his wallet. It was frustrating when you were in this type of business, but then again he did have to look out for his son.

He cared for Sanji; he loved him, sometimes a bit too much. For the first night Sanji had left, Frank felt very guilty. He was the one that drove Sanji away, and to try and kill himself. Everything Sanji did was his fault. There was nights when he cried, wondering why he did this to his only son. His mind was clear enough to realize what he was doing was wrong, and disgusting.

Usually he would then open a bottle of beer or some hard liquor and drink the night away. Then the drugs would come in, and sniffing usually helped calm his nerves, but that's when he'd become angry and go after Sanji. Torturing his son for the pleasure of it; seeing someone in pain always brought the joy out of Frank when he was in his drug state.

It was like a split personality. A few days he would be normal, then for the rest of the month he would be a mad man; angry at the world, and taking it out on Sanji. It was a horrible situation and a sad one too. It had brought the death of his wife when she found out too much. He wasn't the one to kill her, no, but he knew who did and didn't even care when it happened.

He didn't care until the drugs wore off and he realized what had happened. He had promised himself that he would stop then, that drugs had ruined his life. However power took over. His boss made him second in command, number one in the ranks.

There he used his real name, a name forgotten to the outside world; his name he given up at a young age to forget his past as a child. He took the name "Frank Kou" right before he met his late wife. He started a new life with that name and even had a son.

Uniformly they needed money bad. They were poor and their son had grown ill of starving. They had to give him up for a while to his wife's father: Zeff. The old man saved Sanji from his illness then and brought some weight onto his bones.

That had irritated Frank and he took Sanji back. They still needed money so Frank went into business selling drugs. It went well for a while, and money started to come in. His family was happy again, until Frank met a very rich man. The man was an old friend of his father and recognized him. He offered Frank a Job to work under him. His boss knew of his capabilities and what he was trained growing up, and wanted him for his business.

Frank accepted on one condition; that his boss left the name "Frank Kou" alone and called him buy his sir name. His boss agreed and that was the day that "Frank" and his family died, and Rob Lucci was born.

Now Frank sat in his living room, mind clogged with drugs and beer. He was texting his son on a job that needed to be done and that he better be home on Monday after school. It was at that moment he received a phone call, from his personal work phone and he frowned. He grabbed the small cell phone from his pocket and he picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?" A wicked grin appeared on his face when he heard who was on the other line and he sat back comfortable. There was another buzz on his other cell phone and he looked at it, his smile growing. "Yes Mr. Shamer the deal is on. Yes, I'll see you Monday then…, no thank you' he said, laughed and hung up the phone.

Frank just received some of the best news in his life. In his drug state he felt it was the best choice he had ever made. Deep in his mind though, he knew it would wind up being the worst.

**ZxS**

It was later that day when Sanji got the second text from his father. He frowned at it and realized his time with Zoro was a bit shorter. He replied a quick message to his father and then put his phone away. He looked to Zoro who was watching him, the two had stopped to get some pizza and were sitting outside to enjoy the sunny day.

"Something wrong?" Zoro asked concern filled his eyes.

Sanji shook his head. "Father wants me home Monday after school, a bit sooner then I expected is all," he said, not meeting Zoro's eyes. He took a bite of his pizza trying to act like nothing was bothering him.

Zoro on the other hand could see that something was bothering the cook, but brushed it off for now. "Ah, I see. Well, that's a good thing, right? I mean, you and your dad can make up?"

Sanji chuckled, bitterly. "Yeah I guess," he said and sat back, not feeling very hungry anymore. He wasn't going to just leave the pizza there, but he needed a moment before he could eat again. The thought of him and his father ever making up always came with a price. _I don't want to leave Zoro knowing what's going to happen at my house. _

Zoro would touch Sanji's head gently and looks at the blond. "What's wrong, Sanji? You don't want to go home?"

Sanji sighed and looked up, it was hard not being honest with Zoro. "No, not really; father and I never get along," he said and shrugged.

"You work for him right?" Zoro asked, watching Sanji carefully. He knew Sanji had a troubled life, he seen that the first day he met the blond. _I have been meaning to ask him about that too, _he thought to himself.

Sanji nodded, looking away again. "Yeah, I work for him more than I do at the Brarite."

"What does your dad work?"

"He has two jobs, one for the day and the other is at night. I work with him for the night one. During the day he is a security guard at the Galley-Law Bank," Sanji explained not even sure if he should be talking about this out in public.

Zoro whistled. "He must be a good fighter or something to work there. I hear you need to be an expert in some kind of martial arts to even apply."

Sanji nods his head. "Yeah, he's a good fighter. Though I never seen him in action I heard stories and such. He works with a few other guys too. Actually, I think one or two of the guys he works with are also some co-workers in his other Job. I can be wrong though," he shrugged.

"What is his other work?" Zoro asked, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Uh, it's like manual work, I can't really talk about it. Nor do I like to talk about it," Sanji said, his tone bitter, hands folding into tight fist.

Zoro nodded his head, giving Sanji a soft look. He reached over and gently touched Sanji's clench fist. "Sanji, I know our relationship is new, and we haven't known one another long, but you know you can trust me with anything, right? You can talk to me if something is bothering you," he said, voice soft.

Sanji looked up at Zoro, their eyes meeting and he felt his heart pound against his chest. He wanted to just grab Zoro and tell him everything right there and then, to cry in the man's arms at how painful his life was and how many times he wanted to just dye. He held it all back, swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, maybe later," he whispered.

Zoro noted the strong emotion that swam through Sanji's eyes and he knew then that he was right, Sanji was troubled. He didn't want to push the blond into telling him, but he knew if he didn't find out soon, he'll find out for himself what was giving Sanji such sad eyes. "All right," he answered, leaving the conversation at that.

"Can I get something more to drink, sir?" the waitress asked as she stepped to the table. She gave them a smile and pushed her glasses back onto her nose.

Sanji smiled up at her with a bright smile, his mode seeming to change. Gently he took her hand and looked up at her. "Why thank you my dear that is very kind of you. If it is not much trouble, I would like another cup of tea. Or maybe you would like to take my place and I'll serve tea to you?" he said in a smooth voice, grinning.

The waitress frowned, her eyes narrowed at him. "Sexual harassment."

"Ah…, I'm sorry," Sanji said and took his hand away and backing up a bit. Zoro laughed at him. "Some more tea is fine, please?"

The waitress nodded and looked to Zoro. "And you sir?"

"Another soda, thanks," he said and turned to Sanji as the waitress left with the order. "That was smooth. Is that why you don't talk to girls much at school?" he teased.

"What? You bastard, no! That is the first time I was told "sexual harassment" by a woman before," he scuffed.

Zoro laughed. "Oh, so you were called that by a man then?"

Sanji growled, face turning red. "No! That is the first for both genders, thank you!"

Zoro laughed some more. "I'm sorry, it was funny. You were all smooth to her and then she gives you a plain glare and calls you out with sexual harassment. It's funny."

"Okay, shut up Zoro," Sanji said, but he smiled at him his mood better than a few moments ago. He sighed and grabbed his pizza, eating again. Zoro was the only person who can make him feel better even after a day with his father. _It seems that he has captured me; I just hope he holds onto me tight. I don't know what I'll do if he were to let go. I would probably die. _

**TBC**

**A/N: **please tell me what you all think of this chapter. I know it's short but I struggled writting it. Let me know what you think of Frank's history, please and thank you!


	10. Chapter 9

Pliable Metal (Is the strongest of all)

(**This story originally had 54+ reviews**)

**Authors Note 1:** Those of you who have asked, yes this story was once removed and replaced on . Yes I will be continuing this story even if it takes a while to update.

**Warnings: **This story is rated M for a reason!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or its charters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 9

_The Metal Glows Red_

Sanji looked up when Zoro spoke, and the hand on his head gave him shivers. "No I don't," he said with a frown, and dropped his crust onto his plate. He sat back and looked up at the sky. "If I could I'd move out right now and live on my own or something."

Zoro watched Sanji and listened. _It's as I thought he lives in some kind of trouble home or something, _he thought to himself. "Sanji, what is it? Why don't you want to go home?"

Sanji sighed unsure how to answer the question. He wanted to tell Zoro everything but, he knew he couldn't; not when they were out in the open like this. His father had eyes and ears all around. Sanji only knew of a few of his father's followers, not all of them all. "Uh it's just after my mother died, Dad and I have grown… distant. It's just something I don't like to talk about," he shrugs.

Zoro nods his head and looks down at his soda. "I see," he said with a frown. "Well, I know we don't know one another too long and all that, but we grew close you know? I don't know why or how or whatever but we did, and I am glad that we did. I'm not good with this type of stuff, what I mean is, you can tell me."

Sanji's eyes widen at Zoro's words and he found himself smiling and he nods his head. "Yeah, you're right," he said softly. _Your right Zoro, I can tell you, I just don't think you will like me so much after, if I do tell you. And if you do, I doubt you will look at me the same ever again,_he thought to himself, shaking his head."I just, later okay?" he said in a whisper.

Zoro grinned at the blond considerate that Sanji would rather talk to him about it when they were alone somewhere. That was fine with him. When Sanji told him what was really making his life miserable, he wanted the cook to be comfortable. "Okay," he said, then squinted when something bright flashes into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked concerned, nibbling on his crust.

Zoro shook his head. "Some kind of light flashed in my eyes," he said, blinking his eyes to let them adjust again.

Sanji looked around. "Maybe you took a glimpse at the sun without realizing it?" he asked, his eyes scanning the place carefully. Not seeing anyone suspicious or out of place, he relaxed a bit.

"Uh, yeah maybe. I think it was from the reflection of my glass," Zoro said with a frown. "I'm okay though, it wasn't like it blinded me or anything.

Sanji smiles. "Yeah, well I'm finished; should we go?"

"Yeah sure."

The two teens stood up together and gathered their trash and tossed it away. Zoro then wrapped an arm around Sanji's waist with a smile and kissed the side of his head. "Let's get back to my place for a bit."

Sanji's cheeks turned cherry from the little affection Zoro gave him and he tried to hide it with his hair. "Okay…."

ZxS

When Sanji and Zoro got back to the house, they were surprised to see Zoro's uncle already there and eating. "Uncle Ben?" Zoro said, as he removed his coat.

"Zoro, Sanji," the older man said, lighting a cigar, and taking a few puffs.

"Hi," Sanji said, feeling uncomfortable. He never knew how to act around Zoro's uncle. In truth it was only the fourth time he ever seen the man. He didn't know much about Ben other than he being Zoro's uncle and he worked long hours.

Zoro was amazed to see his uncle sitting at home at this hour as well, usually his Uncle stayed at the office for lunch. Seeing him here now, it worried him. "Uncle is something wrong?" he asked as he sat down on the couch.

Smoker looked at Zoro and sighed as he sat back in his chair. "Not really, just thought I would come home for a few hours."

Zoro nodded, watching Sanji sit next to him. He could tell the blond was nervous, and gave him a small smile before turning his attention back to his uncle. "Yeah, but that's strange and you know it. So what's up? Or is this about a case that you can't speak about?"

_A case? _Sanji wondered. _Does this mean Zoro's Uncle is a layer? Or does he have something to do with the feds? Oh shit, what if he is F.B.I or something? _Sanji began to worry when he thought of Zoro's uncle being part of the law enforcement. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. If his father found out he was sure to be in deep trouble. Maybe even dead or worse Zoro could get killed and his father could move them out of the state before any questions were asked. The good thing of this would be if he told Zoro's uncle about his father, and who he was, then perhaps he himself could go into witness protection or something. Get away from it all. It was a tough gamble, and either way he was afraid, even the better part was a gamble.

"No, this one is Rob Lucci," Smoker said, gathering Sanji's attention.

Sanji looked up when he heard the name. It was something he wasn't supposed to know of his father, but he did. He had answered the phone when one of his father's 'Co-Workers' called and they had asked for a Rob Lucci. The second Sanji said the name out loud in front of his father, Frank took the phone. Afterwards Sanji received a good betting. That was a little over a year ago. _So he is part of the police…, _he thought to himself. _I need to be careful of what I do._

Sanji suddenly felt sick, and he had a feeling it was written over his face because Zoro had noticed.

"Sanji you all right?" the taller teen asked, gently touching Sanji's shoulder.

Sanji nodded. "Ah yeah, for a moment there I thought that pizza was going to come back up…," he said and shook his head. "I am okay now though," he said and gave Zoro a smile.

Zoro nodded and turned to his Uncle. "Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked, folding his legs under him as he sat more comfortable.

Smoker eyed Sanji for a moment. He could tell from the boys face that he knew of 'Rob Lucci' which was rare. Hardly anyone knew of that name, even he didn't know the face of him, but he didn't say anything about it. He turned to Zoro. "It seems one of his members were spotted yesterday lurking around Endless-avenue. Stupid name of street if you ask me," Smoker mumbled the last part to himself.

"That's my street," Sanji said, not realizing he had spoken out loud. _Whoever it was must have gone to see daddy…._

"You live there?" Smoker asked his brow raised. Now he was becoming suspicious.

Sanji nodded, "Yeah," he answered, biting his tongue. It hurt but he needed to stay quiet, at least until he thought about how he was going to approach this.

"Hn," Smoker took another puff of his cigar eyeing the blond with interest. "Some of the homes are rather nice on that street, though it's a bad area. A lot of drug deals take place down there. Street fights, and a few times murder."

Sanji nods. "Yeah, I know. Always have to be careful going home at night, otherwise you could get mugged or killed. Only way the people won't bother you is if you knew someone big or something," Sanji said, his blue eyes connecting with Smokers.

"I never knew your street was that bad? I should have from the beating you got the other day, huh?" Zoro asked, eyeing Sanji with concern.

"Uh-huh," Sanji said with a frown, looking down at his lap. "Dad says he is looking for a new place though." _Wow Sanji, two whole lies in one speech, nice._

"Who is your father, boy?" Smoker asked, causing Sanji to jump.

"Frank Kou," Sanji said, biting his lower lip. "He is the Water 7 Bank security." _Not a lie, but not completely the truth either._

"Ah, I see. I've met him a few times before when entering the bank for my own funds. They keep a tight shift there, never known it to be robed. And when attempted, Frank and Kaku seem to take wonderful care of them," Smoker smiled. "Good man."

_If I could only tell you what is behind the mask. _"I suppose he is," Sanji said, looking away from the older man and back at the light blue skirt he wore over faded jeans.

ZxS

Zoro watched Sanji as the blond laid on his bed. It was becoming late and the two were still pretty much a wake. Zoro was leaning against the door frame grinning at the blond. They had spent the whole day together. It had been a good day for the two teens. "You tired?" Zoro then asked, moving away from the door and over to the bed.

Sanji looked at him, smiled and sat up. "No, not really, are you?"

"Well, no I'm not," Zoro said, and he sat down on the bed. He leaned forward and touched Sanji's face. "Sorry if my uncle scared you before."

"Haha," Sanji grinned, grabbing Zoro's hand and pulled the other teen closer. "Like I would be scared of him."

"I don't know, you seemed pretty scared to me," Zoro said, rubbing his nose against Sanji's then he kissed the blonde's lips.

Sanji kissed him back, moving his body so his legs were in Zoro's lap, and arms around his neck. His eyes closed even when they broke apart. He leaned his head into Zoro's shoulder then, taking in his smell. The other teen smelt good, just like his hoodie. "I'm okay." _Right now, with you, I am okay._

Zoro held onto Sanji as the blond leaned into him. He kissed the top of his head and smiled. "As long as you're sure," Zoro mumbled, lifting Sanji's chin up, searching his eyes.

Sanji looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said and once more he kissed Zoro. He pushed the other teen forward so they were lying on the bed, Sanji on top.

Zoro gasped as he was pushed, but he didn't mind it. He wrapped his arms completely around Sanji's waist and held him close. Their kiss deepening, mouths opening, and Zoro allowed his tongue to explore Sanji's. It felt good and the blonde on top of him was turning him on. It was very incredible, he never felt this way over anyone else before. Not when it came to romantic since anyway.

Sanji moved sliding his body up Zoro's so their groins rubbed together. He was no virgin, that much on his part was known. Even so, when it came to the romance, and being allowed to do as he pleased, that was all new to him. He wanted to pleasure Zoro, but at the same time he wanted to be touched by the other teen too. Then all together he was afraid.

He heard Zoro moan, and though last night it encouraged him, this time Sanji stopped and broke the kiss. He sat up quickly and shivered. _My scars, the marks…, he won't like it! _He thought to himself. He brought his hands to his face and pulled at his cheeks. He was becoming more and more nervous and he began to panic. _Under my clothes, I'm disgusting! Filthy! How can I let him touch me?_

Tears began to fall down Sanji's eyes, but he didn't even notice. He just held his face, pulling at his cheeks. Without realizing it he was making himself bleed as he scratched the skin. He didn't even hear Zoro as he spoke. No his mind had gone somewhere else, somewhere dark.

"Sanji!" Zoro shouted, getting to his knees and shaking the blond. Something went wrong. Now before him, Sanji was crying and not responsive. "Sanji stop! Sanji look at me! You're bleeding," he said, grabbing Sanji's wrist and pulling them off the blonde's face. He looked at his boyfriends hands and his eyes widened when he seen the scars and stitches that covered his wrist. "Sanji…."

"Oh god," Sanji said, he had snapped out of it just as Zoro pulled his hands from his face. His breathing hitched and he began to shake. _He hates me! Its over! He hates me! I'm ugly to him! Nothing but scum! He hates me! _The same thoughts repeated over and over in Sanji's head and more tears feel.

"Sanji!" Zoro said, panicking and bringing Sanji into his arms. "Sanji, calm down! It's okay," he repeated. "UNCLE BEN!"

Smoker had rushed up the stairs the moment he heard his name. It sounded as if his nephew was being murdered. He made it to the room in recurred time just to see what was going on. He rushed to the bed and touched the blonds back gently. "He's in shock, what happened?" he demanded, looking at Zoro and gently tried to shake Sanji. "Kid! Wake up! Kid?"

"I don't know! We were, fooling around or whatever…, and the next thing I knew he was acting out. What do we do?" he said, jumping off the bed to let his uncle try and snap Sanji out.

"You need to call 911 then call his father! Call Frank," Smoker shouted, lightly tapping Sanji's face minding his scratches.

"NO!" Sanji suddenly screamed, having quickly snapped out of it. He, without meaning to pushed Smoker out of the way and jumped from the bed and over to Zoro. He pushed at his boyfriend; grabbing his shoulder's and leaned his head downward, burring his face to his neck. "Don't call anyone," he sobbed. "I'm… I'll be okay. Please!"

Zoro dropped his phone, his heart hammering in his chest and he looked at Sanji. Slowly, and gently he brought his arms to Sanji's hips and looked at him. "What, Sanji what was that?" he asked, his tone soft.

"He needs to see a doctor," Smoker said, arms crossing over his chest. "A shock like that can bring someone to a stroke or heart attack at any time. Kid, does that happen often?"

Sanji shook his head but he didn't look over at the older man. He kept his face hidden in Zoro's neck.

"Uncle Ben, let me talk to him for a bit. I'll make sure he sees a doctor. I think it'll be okay," he said, staying still and keeping his hold on Sanji.

Smoker looked at Zoro like he wasn't sure but he nodded and walked out the door. "I'll be downstairs," he said and disappeared down the hall.

Zoro sighed and looked down at Sanji, frowning at him. The last time he felt that scared was back in Japan when his family was killed. "Come on Sanji, you need to talk to me," he said in a soft tone, leading Sanji to the bed and sitting him down. He grabbed a few tissues from his nightstand and turned to face the blond who wouldn't look at him. "Sanji?"

"hmm?"

"Look at me," Zoro said, his tone just above a whisper.

Sanji shook his head, but gasped when he felt a hand touch his cheek and guide his head up so he was looking at Zoro.

"It's okay," Zoro whispered, gently dabbing some of the blood from Sanji's cheeks. "I'm not mad or anything."

"I'm sorry Zoro, I thought I was okay," he said, closing his eyes to allow the other teen whip away his tears, and bits of blood. "I have a lot of problems; I don't think I am the best person to be with. I should have stayed away from you. I'm sorry," he cried, more tears falling.

"Don't say that," Zoro said, bringing Sanji into hug, holding him close. "Don't say that, these last few days, Sanji they were something else. I care for you a lot and I want to help you. If you think I'm going to leave you or something because of some scars on your wrist your wrong. I'm not like that!" he sighed, and kissed the top of Sanji's head. "Something about you has me stuck to you, Sanji. I don't know what it is yet, I'll figure it out in due time, but I'm not about to push you away cuz of something bad in your life."

Sanji looked up at him, biting his lower lip and he nodded. "I don't want to lose you as friend, boyfriend whatever we are, and not just because of what's on my body but because what I have done, and what people have done. Shit, it's so complicated and messed up! Some things I don't even know if I can tell you," he yelled, covering his face with his hands.

Zoro watched him for a moment. Carefully he then reached out and grabbed Sanji by the hips and pulled him to his lap. He leaned the blond into his chest and held him there, looking at the ceiling. "Let's take it one step at a time. Our relationship is going a bit fast, and maybe I am still learning about you, but that's okay. You're still learning about me too. We can get to know one another one step at a time. I want to be here for you and help you anyway I can. You don't have to tell me everything all at once or whatever. But I think you need to tell me something as this relationship continues, okay?"

Sanji relaxed and he nodded. "Yeah…, I mean. I know… I plan on telling you. Well bits by bits. I just didn't want anything coming out like this in one night. Though, I don't know what happened. I feeling fine then we started to fool around and I couldn't stop thinking about…," he stopped, looking down.

"About?"

"My back and the rest of my body, it's not the prettiest thing. I'm not even sure if I am ready to show you. Okay, it's not that I don't want to. Part of me wants to lie down and let you, well you know," he blushed. "However when I think of what's on my back and hips, I don't know how to explain it. I could tell you the flat out truth, but that's not easy. Trust me when I say that, okay? I can get someone even you may be hurt because of something I say, and if that happens, I wouldn't be able to bare it."

Zoro took in every word and he nodded. He rubbed Sanji's shoulders gently and kissed the back of his head once more. "That's fine. Are you afraid because of the stitches, your wound on your back, Sanji?"

"That has to do with it, yeah," he said, turning his head and looking up at Zoro. "And it didn't happen exactly the way I said it happened either. There is more to the story, but I cannot tell you that yet," he said, looking away again.

"That's fine," Zoro hummed. "Does it have to do with where you live and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Your dad?"

"I can't say who."

"All right."

The room went silent after that and Zoro could feel that Sanji had calmed down. He smiled and gently turned the thinner male so he was facing him. He touched his cheek and pushed back a few strands of blond hair. "It'll be okay. Whatever it is I'll find away to help you. Maybe you don't believe it now, but trust me, okay? I've been through hell and back myself when I was younger. I can promise you, I'll stick by your side. Even if this, whatever you're in fucks up our relationship, which I don't think it will, but even so I'll stick by your side."

Sanji shivered. He didn't know what it was, but something told him he could trust Zoro. He nodded and hugged the other teen, burring his face in his neck once more. "You, are so kind," he whispered, feeling tons better already.

Zoro chuckled, and held him close. "Well to you I try," he said, looking up to see that his uncle had returned. He nodded to the older man and glanced back at Sanji. "But you still need to go and see a doctor."

Sanji groaned he wasn't sure how that was going to play out. He knew Zoro was right, but he didn't like it. "Fuck, can't you just monitor me during the night?"

"No, I don't know what to look for. Sanji, stop being a baby, it's not that late I can take you to Chopper's. I am sure he can look at you and see if you will be okay," Zoro smiled.

Sanji grinned. "Okay, that'll work."

ZxS

Zoro had brought Sanji to Chopper's; he had thought that was the best option. However, when Sanji seen the place he became very nervous. He had no idea that Chopper was related to his father's personal doctor.

"Come on, I think Chopper's grandmother is asleep," Zoro said, gently leading Sanji in the house by his arm.

Sanji nodded and moved along with Zoro. He glanced around the area, looking for anything familiar. The two went on inside before Sanji could see the black sedan pull up behind Zoro's car.

"Hi Sanji, Zoro!" Chopper greeted and led them down the hall heading right to his room.

"Chopper! You better not play with my medicine!" Chopper's grandmother yelled from another room.

Sanji and Chopper both cringed at the voice, and Zoro took note with an amused grin on his face.

"I won't!"

Zoro snickered. "You both are scared," he said with a smile.

"Oi," Sanji glared at the green head, glad when they got to Chopper's room. This was a part of the doctor's home he never seen before.

"Doctor!" a man's voice shouted from the other room. This time all three of the teenagers jumped at how loud it was. Though Sanji recognized the voice and he had to pop his head out to see who it was.

His eyes widened. It was one of his father's workers; a tall man with a long nose, and blond hair. Someone Sanji got a long with when he came over. "Kakku," Sanji mumbled, but his eyes widened when he seen the man who was in Kakku's arms, and bleeding. "Daddy!" he shouted without realizing. He pushed passed Zoro and further to the hall way.

"Sanji?" Kakku said, looking over at the younger blond as he came out of the back room. "Shit," he said and quickly rushed Frank out of the boy's sight.

"Damn what happened here, Sanji? What has your father done?" it was Chopper's grandmother, Doctrine.

Sanji shook his head, he was confused. He had no idea what his father was up to this evening when he was with Zoro all day. He swallowed. "I don't know I didn't come with him," he admitted, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Kakku had laid Frank down on the operating table, he was bleeding badly around his rib area and he was knocked out could. "He was on his way out and he got in the middle of a shoot in by his home. A few gangs were shooting at one another. Lu…Frank just happened to be there at the time when it happened."

Sanji cringed; it was a good cover up. It made sense everyone there knew how bad his street was. "Idiot," he mumbled and turned away from them all, going back to Chopper's room. He couldn't take it. Part of him wished his father wasn't going to make it, as sad as that was. Though another part of him was very worried, who had shot his father and was actually able to hit? Unless it really was unexpected which that could happen to anyone.

He sat down on the small bed in the room, looking at the floor deep in thought. He didn't even notice as the others walked into the room, or as Zoro sat down next to him. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder did he look up.

"You okay?" Zoro asked, concern written all over him.

"Yeah," Sanji said and looked to Chopper.

"Your dad's going to be okay Sanji. It seems the bullet went right through, my grandmother will be able to patch him right up," he smiled.

"Oh, okay," he almost sounded disappointed. He rubbed his forehead. "Why did we come here again?" he asked.

Zoro frowned and thought about it. "To check and see if you were okay. Chopper before we came here Sanji had some kind of panic attack. My uncle told us to bring him to a doctor."

"Yes, panic attacks aren't something to be played with," Chopper said, grabbing his personal medical things. He laid them down on his table and grabbed a mini flashlight moving right over to Sanji to check his eyes. "Let's get to work!"

The checkup didn't take long. Sanji answered all questions Chopper asked and everything seemed to be in check. "Okay Sanji, it might have been with a lot of stress. You should try and take it easy and not think of anything bad," he suggested. "Otherwise you should be okay. Though if it's okay I would like to check on your stitches?"

"Which ones?" Sanji asked without even thinking.

"Which ones? Sanji the ones I did on your back…, AH! Don't tell me you have more!" Chopper shrieked.

"Chopper keep it down in there!" his grandmother yelled.

Chopper shivered and nodded. "Sorry!" he said, looking at Sanji. "What other ones are you speaking about, Sanji?"

Sanji sighed, closed his eyes and he stood up. He removed his hoodie and then rolled up his long sleeves lifting both hands up as if he were being arrested by the police, showing chopper the cuts he had on wrist. Scars, little ones, and even some long ones surrounded the stitches. It showed it wasn't Sanji's first time cutting himself, but a blond ready to commit suicide, and very serious about it.

Chopper gasped and he grabbed Sanji's wrist, pulling the blond closer to him. "Are you nuts?" he screeched, but kept his voice down.

"Probably," Sanji said with a frown. "Don't give me a lecture, I'm not allowed to do it anymore. Your grandmother already said so," he chuckled, though it wasn't a laughing matter.

"Sanji, you know this isn't something to joke about. Someone who tries to commit suicide is someone who needs to be monitored! Does your father know?"

"Yes," Sanji said, his eyes closing and rolling his sleeves down.

"Sanji, why hasn't he done anything? After two attempts you should have been put into a mental clinic!" Chopper said, looking at Sanji with big nervous and worried eyes.

Sanji laughed, and shook his head. "Chopper, relax my father can't take me to such a place. Besides, I won't do it again. I… I have no reason to now," he said, glancing at Zoro who was just sitting there listing to everything.

Chopper nods, lowering his head. "All right, then show me the ones on your back?" he asked.

Sanji sighed and nodded. He slid his shirt up and over his head, reaching out and handing it to Zoro.

Zoro, who was quit this whole time, took the shirt, his eyes going to Sanji's back in mild shock. The stitches on his back were long, and around the area were turning red. Though that's not what he was surprised about. There were scars going across Sanji's back in a similar fashion. It was like Sanji was whipped more than once. Like the attack Sanji had the other day happened a lot. Zoro was starting to see, that there was more to the story. _What is Sanji involved in?_

Chopper looked at the stitches on Sanji's back in a careful manner. He smiled and gently touched the heeling tissue. "I can take them out if you like Sanji. They will be fine. Maybe just put some wrap around it when I am done. You know, it looks like these ones wont scar, or as bad."

"Ok," Sanji said and moved to the bed when Zoro stood to his feet. He lay down on his stomach to allow Chopper to do what he needed to do.

Zoro watched from across the room, staring at Sanji's back. He was worried, everything he found out so far tonight, was just, it seemed like something wasn't adding up. He wanted to know what it was, but he didn't want to scare Sanji away either. He was going to trust Sanji into telling him on his own. For now though, he was just going to support the blond.

Once Sanji was finished with everything there, he and Zoro headed out, saying so long to Chopper. Sanji stopped, just for a moment to look in at his father. He wasn't surprised to see him sitting and already talking to the others.

Frank paused and looked at his son, the two stopping and their eyes connecting. "Sanji," Frank said, wondering what his son was doing there.

"Father," Sanji mumbled, having lightly pushed Zoro away from view. "Was seeing a friend for school help, I'm going though…."

"I see," he said, watching his son carefully. He nodded and went back to his own conversation.

Sanji relaxed and he rushed after Zoro, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. He did not want to be there any longer. The whole night was bizzar, and if anything Sanji just wanted to sleep, or something, anything to get him to relax.

Once the blond stepped outside and to Zoro's car, Zoro grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a hug, as if reading his thoughts. "Are you okay?" he asked, holding the blond as gentle as he could, almost afraid he may break.

"I will be," Sanji whispered, hiding his face into Zoro's neck and holding onto the other teen. "Today was just…," he paused thinking about it. "Crazy and I had enough of it."

"Yeah, no kidding," Zoro said and let go of the blond, brushing his hand over Sanji's face. "Things will get better, slowly," he said and smiled.

Sanji smiled in return. He really hoped they were getting better. Now that he found Zoro and knew who is uncle was, they just might. He just had to figure out how or when would be the best time to tell him, or if it was a good idea in the first place. It was a scary thought but Sanji really wanted all the bullshit to stop. Even so, when it did stop Sanji was afraid of what might happen. Either way, even if he didn't tell Smoker who his father was he was still afraid to lose Zoro.

Coughing lightly Sanji tugged on Zoro's shirt. "Let's go," he mumbled.

Zoro smiled and held Sanji for a moment longer. "Good idea," he whispered, allowing Sanji to move from his arms and into the car. He followed, looking back at Chopper's house one more time before starting the car and driving off. For some reason he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, and he couldn't put his finger on what it was, and it almost scared him.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or the character in this fic. The only thing I own is the plot and actual story!

**Author's Note:** Wow took a while but I finally got this chapter out. Not much more I don't think!

And thanks for all the reviews everyone and for those who stayed with the story! (Even though it has been moved once before.) Still sorry about that and I hope you continue to read! Thanks!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Chapter Ten_

_Temperature rises_

_And_

_Hardens the metal_

That night both Zoro and Sanji lay naked together. Zoro on top of the blond, moving in slow thrust inside his lover. His hands were soft, running down the blond's sides and up his chest as he kissed him. Their bodies seemed to just mold together as they moved.

Sweet kisses touched Sanji's lips and he felt as if he was in bliss. Never has he been touched to gentle before. For this moment he felt as if nothing bad could happen, as if everything else just disappeared. It felt incredible, and part of him just wanted to die right then and there, so the last thing he felt was Zoro.

He gasped out; his head tilting back as the pleasure took over his body. He reached, hands grasping onto Zoro's arms. He lost his breath and he could feel his heart stopping at that single moment. For Sanji it felt like eternity, or if time had stopped, just for him.

Finally as he gasped out for air he could feel hot tears running down his cheek, and he let out a low sob. He could feel Zoro touching his face, pulling away and yet bringing him back into his arms, cradling him.

"Hey, hey Sanji?" the greenhead whispered, looking down at the blond.

"S-Sorry," Sanji started, whipping away the wetness from his face, his breathing still harsh.

"This isn't a Grey's Anatomy moment is it?" Zoro joked, his strong hand gently running up and down Sanji's back.

Sanji smiled. "No," he moved away and looked at Zoro. "It was just amazing, I guess."

"So good it brought you to tears? Nice," Zoro said, bringing Sanji close again, kissing the top of his head. He closed his eyes, and let out a low sigh. "Good."

"Let's sleep," Sanji mumbled, but he didn't move. He didn't want to, he almost felt to scared too.

Zoro didn't seem to mind as he sat there; back against the wall and holding Sanji. He nodded to the blond's question, but that was it. Nothing else was said or done. Neither moved, neither wanted too. Zoro was content to just hold Sanji, and Sanji felt best when held.

Soon Sanji did fall asleep there. When he did, Zoro laid him down and covered him in the blanket. He stared at Sanji for a moment, brushing some loose strands from his face. Then he moved from the bed to grab something to clean a bit of the mess they made, smiling as he did.

Soon Zoro joined Sanji in bed, wrapping his arms around the cook's waist and holding him close. He wanted nothing more than to protect the blond. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to keep him away from the world.

**ZxS**

When morning came and both teens woke up, Sanji decided to make breakfast for them. He found that Smoker had left already, which was both relief and disappointment. Part of him wanted to tell the older man what he knew, and another part of him was, terrified to even think it. Though, knowing it was Monday and he had to return home that night, he felt as if his heart sank.

He wanted to spend the day with Zoro, the week even. Thinking about it made his heart beet faster. Thinking about it made him smile. He let out a low sigh and flipped the eggs over. He hoped Zoro would agree to play hooky today.

Just as the blond flipped some eggs over he heard the other teen walk into the kitchen. "Hungry?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder. He turned around and proceeded to put the eggs on the plate, and then the bacon and hash browns.

"Starved," Zoro answered, he had moved his way behind Sanji and kissed the back of his head. He stayed there for a moment as he grabbed two glasses then returned to the table. "Thirsty?"

"Parched," Sanji said, both moving together to serve; one pouring drinks and the other food. It was almost as if they done this a hundred times before. They sat together and both shared a quick smile.

"Good Morning," they said in union and ate their food. It was a simple routine almost as if it was practiced.

"So," Zoro said after a few bites. "Wanna skip?"

Sanji looked up, idly surprised. "I was just going to ask you that after breakfast. Yes I do."

Zoro laughed. "Yeah I don't feel like going to school today. I'll go tomorrow though. When do you have to be home?"

Sanji shrugs. "I'll text dad later and ask."

"All right, wonderful food, by the way."

"Thanks," Sanji said, his whole face lighting up.

Zoro just smiled and the two went silent again, enjoying their meal and orange juice. It was rather peaceful and Zoro enjoyed the time spent with the blond who sat across from him. He still found it odd that he only knew the guy for a few weeks and already he had captured his heart; or whatever it was. He didn't care though; he just knew he was rather happy about it.

-.-.-.-

Once breakfast was over Sanji and Zoro went with cleaning the dishes, which turned into a water fight and then a heated kiss. Now Zoro was removing Sanji's clothes and leading him to the couch and laying him there.

He was gentle with his hands, not wanting to hurt Sanji. He moved his fingers in a slow motion, guiding them down the smooth skin of Sanji's chest. Once the blond was lying on the couch, naked, Zoro hovered over him, kneeling between his legs.

They locked eyes for a moment and then Zoro kissed him again, this time more tender and with care. He could feel Sanji's hands run up his sides and around his back and he shivered with delight. Sanji's touch felt so good against his skin.

He broke the kiss and looked at Sanji once more, giving him a smile. He moved away from the blond just a moment to remove his pants, his erection popping out causing the cook to laugh.

Zoro smirked and returned to the blond, cupping his face and kissing him. Sanji proceeded by pulling Zoro closer and between his legs, wrapping his own long legs around Zoro.

Once Zoro was positioned he reached over and grabbed the bit of butter from the coffee table. It was left there from his uncle's breakfast, and coated a bit on his fingers. Sanji made a face but he only grinned and carefully pressed his fingers inside Sanji.

The cook gasped, eyes closed from the pressure he was feeling. "Ah!" he yelped, and gripped onto Zoro's arms. Soon though the pressure was gone and he could feel Zoro's slick finger moving and he let out a slow breath. "Okay," he whispered, letting Zoro know he was ready.

Zoro nodded and pulled his finger out, rubbing the remaining butter around the perked entrance. He looked at Sanji once more and leaned forward, kissing him as he slowly slid inside, moving his hip forward. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Sanji shook his head. "No, keep going," he whispered, gripping Zoro's arm tighter.

Zoro did, and soon he was all the way in. He gave Sanji a moment then he began to move, moving slow at first but soon speeding up.

Once again Sanji could feel his body heating up and pleasure boiling in his lower gut. Zoro was just amazing. His world was just Zoro, no, different from last night. Or maybe a little different, this time he knew it was real. "Oooh ahhh ooh!" he moaned, heart racing with each passing moment.

As fast as it all started it felt like forever when it ended, both breathless and holding one another on the couch. Zoro proceeded to kiss Sanji on the forehead as he held him from behind. "You okay?" he whispered.

"Wonderful, you?"

"Same," Zoro answered, gently running his fingers up and down Sanji's arm. "Tired."

"Me too."

"Do you want to go to my room?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," and before Sanji could move, Zoro had grabbed him and lifted him up. He smiled at the cook's shocked expression and proceeded to move. He bent once to grab some of the clothes, and then continued up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once in his bedroom and lying in bed, Zoro stroked Sanji's hair. "I never thought I would be with a guy, not like this."

"Hmm, I have," Sanji mumbled, nosing Zoro's chin. "I like it with you."

Zoro nodded not sure what to make of that statement, but he didn't want to push it. Not now, when things felt so right. "Good," he said instead and once again kissed the top of Sanji's head. "Let's nap."

"Okay."

**SxZ**

"Zoro, Zoro, Zoro!" the shouts continued to echo through the room, a finger poking at the greenhead's arm.

"ZORO!"

"What?" Zoro groaned, finally waking up and sitting. The first thing he noticed he wasn't holding onto Sanji anymore and panicked, looking around for the blond. He found him sitting against the wall, blankets clutched to his chest and pointing towards his door. "Huh?" he turned and looked to see a smiling Luffy looking at him.

"Hi Zoro, did I wake you?"

"Luffy? What the heck? Of course you did! What do you want?" he said, looking at his clock. "It's only eleven-thirty!"

"Yeah I know I forgot to wake up. So Ace left and I am hungry! I came over."

"Wait, how did you even figure I was home? And how did you get in?"

"Huh? You gave Ace a key remember! And I didn't I was just hoping you were and I was right!"

Zoro shook his head, and rubbed his eyes. "Ah, how lucky of you," he mumbled.

"So Zoro you have a pretty blond in your bed. That's Sanji right? You're Sanji? Zoro Sanji looks scared, did you scare him!?"

"NO! You did!" he said, looking at Sanji. The blond indeed looked scared or surprised and it gripped at his heart. He reached over and touched his face gently. "It's just Luffy; he already seems to like you."

Sanji almost jumped at the touch but relaxed quickly enough. When Luffy barged in yelling Zoro's name he was almost sure it was his father or someone else off to get them. His first reaction was to back away. Then the boy continued to poke and prod at Zoro until he woke up. Really the thing was just shocking. "I'm okay; he just shocked the crap out of me!"

"Yeah he does that," Zoro said, turning his attention back to Luffy. "All right Luffy, we'll make you some lunch but then you should try to get to school," Zoro said, getting out of bed.

Luffy wasn't fazed about the nakedness from his friend. "Okay!" he said, bouncing on his heels. "So, are you cooking now?"

"No, we need to get dressed first! Go wait downstairs." Zoro ordered, getting rather frustrated.

"Ooh! Okay, I thought it was naked day," he said, but none the less left the room with a slam of the door.

Zoro shook his head and turned back to Sanji. "Sorry about that. I should have mentioned that Ace and his little brother pop in and out unannounced now and then; Luffy more so than Ace, and he can literally pop around at random times. Are you okay?"

Sanji nodded, sliding off the bed but keeping the blanket clutched to his chest. "Yeah, I... that was just weird."

Zoro laughed agreeing. "You'll get used to it, well maybe. Come on we need to dress or Luffy will raid the fridge. I don't want to go shopping for food on a Monday."

Sanji only stared, unsure what to say as he grabbed a pair of pants and one of Zoro's t-shirts. He threw them on quick enough and waited for Zoro. When the larger teen finished, they headed out together. Sanji stayed behind Zoro as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sanji for the most part stayed quiet. He cooked in the kitchen and allowed Zoro to entertain Luffy. Even when he finished cooking and they all sat down to eat, Sanji stayed quiet. He wasn't good when it came to a lot of company. Usually when his father had company he was to stay quiet and just show off the goods so to speak.

He knew he wouldn't have to show off 'the goods', but still he wasn't comfortable around strangers. Not that Luffy was, no he had met him before. However he still didn't feel comfortable.

"Wow Sanji! Your food is great! You need to cook for me more often! Zoro are you going to keep him? If you're not I will!" the boy rambled when his plate was empty of his fourth helping.

Zoro laughed. "Ah well yeah, I'm keeping him," he said, and laughed more when he noticed the pout on Luffy's face. "All right all right. Come on Lu, you need to get going to school its best be late then not go."

"Wha? Not fair! Why do you get to skip?" The younger boy whined.

"Because I can. I'm older and in a higher grade."

Sanji noted that Zoro was acting as if he was talking to a little kid and not someone a year or two younger than him.

"Ah, you got a point! All right all right, I'll try to make it, but only if Sanji promises to make me food again!" he said, his index finger-pointing right at the blond.

Sanji looked up then. "Ah okay, just not later today, but another time."

"Yosh! More meat! Lots of meat okay? Well see you, Sanji, Zoro!" and with a wave of his hand he ran out the house.

Zoro watched him go with amusement and then turned to the blond. "He won't stop pestering you until you cook for him again."

"Go figure," Sanji said, smiling.

"So, you were kind of quiet?" Zoro asked, looking at Sanji with concern written over his face.

"Yeah. Well I'm not used to company so to speak. Well no that's not it," he stopped as he tried to think of way to explain to Zoro. "Well I am used to people not noticing me, or uh being rather mean. I don't like speaking to people I barely know, I'm cautious. Luffy seems like an okay guy though, but I just, I don't know," he explained, unsure if it was even making since.

"You're scared?"

"Sort of, it's a bit more complicated. I guess I am so used to people being mean, that I forget there are some nice ones around. I get bullied a lot, and I learned it helps when you stay in the background like a shadow. Like I can probably kick anyone's ass and I know I shouldn't take the Shit they give me, but I do," he said, sighing softly, looking at the table.

"Why?"

"Because Mom taught me that violence isn't the answer. If people want to do things with violence then they are not worth a dime and I should try to ignore. Sometimes I do try to fight back, because sometimes the violence is something I can't avoid or I may die. Like street fights," he shrugs. "But if I piss off the wrong people, it may happen anyway."

"Is your side of the streets that bad?"

Sanji nodded. _That and my father is a mobster..., _he thought bitterly.

Zoro frowned and reached over grabbing Sanji's hand. "Well I think you should over think what your mom said and fight more Sanji. You shouldn't let people kick you around like that," he said in a soft tone. "But I can also see why you would want to stay on the down low. Even you can get in trouble with the police in that part of town."

Sanji nodded. "Yes, I know well there are a few er heavy gangs around there. "We all need to watch our backs."

"Does your dad plan on moving?"

"Not sure, maybe, now that he got hurt he should."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that we saw him last night. You'll probably find out what happened tonight, huh?"

"Probably."

"Things will be okay. If any real problems take place just let me know and I can tell my uncle."

Sanji let out a low chuckle. If only Zoro knew that's what he wanted to do but was to afraid to. "I know, kind of makes things all the more good that I met you."

Smiling Zoro reached over and kissed Sanji's cheek. "Me to, for now though, what should we do?"

"I want a shower; I have dried butter up my ass."

Zoro laughed. "Good idea!"

**~.~.~**

Later that afternoon Zoro and Sanji decided to go out for a bit. They weren't sure where to go, but didn't really care. Now the two were in Zoro's car driving through the country-side enjoying a long ride to nowhere.

Sanji was staring out the open window and at the trees as they passed by. The colors were beautiful, oranges, reds, browns, and yellows were everywhere. It seemed to be endless amount to colorful trees. He liked it. It just looked to peaceful and pretty that he felt completely calm. He felt as if he was in a painting and that everything else in his life was nothing more than a window of the outside world.

He also enjoyed feeling the brisk air against his face as Zoro drove down the endless road. He chuckled softly, pretending Zoro was taking him away to an unknown land where he didn't have to worry about anything ever again. _That would be romantic... _

"Like it?" Zoro asked, glancing at Sanji for a second as he drove down the empty road.

"Yeah, the trees are really pretty this time of year. Hard to believe November is almost over."

"Yeah, I know. Is it still too early to ask you what you want for Christmas?"

Sanji laughed. Zoro seemed to know how to do that; make him laugh. "Kind of, I mean I don't have an answer for you now anyway!"

Zoro just smiled and continued to drive.

**-.-.-.-**

It wasn't long before Zoro stopped the car at a nearby clearing looking down at a beautiful lake. Sanji was rather in awe as he looked at it, and he then looked at Zoro. "Are we lost or do you actually know this place?"

Zoro lightly pushed at the cook's shoulder. "I come here now and then to train. This way no one bothers me. I thought you would like to see it," he shrugged. "I mean, it's nice when the trees are like this, different colors and stuff."

"It is," Sanji agreed and he plopped down in the grass. He felt really at ease all of a sudden.

Zoro sat with him and he leaned back onto the palms of his hands. "I guess we can't stay too long since you need to get home and there is school tomorrow, but still nice to get away even for a bit."

"Yes," Sanji agreed.

They sat together in silence for a long while; Sanji staring at the water, while Zoro stared at him. They both had their reasons to stay quit. Zoro was unsure what to say, while Sanji was afraid to say anything. Though after a while Zoro sat up straight and gently placed a hand on Sanji's back.

"Are you worried about your father?"

"No," Sanji answered, glancing back at Zoro. "He's fine I'm sure."

"Ah," gently, Zoro ran smooth circles over Sanji's back, biting his lower lip. What was he to say? To talk about? "Your dad, does he get hurt a lot like that?"

Sanji shrugged. "Something like that. It's not the first time he was shot if that's what you mean."

"Oh," Zoro said, dropping his hand. Sanji didn't seem to like talking about his father. "Um, you two have a bad relationship huh?"

"Yes," Sanji snapped and stood up. He felt his jeans for his cigarette pack and lit up. "Yes, I hate my father. There are days where he treats me like Shit and days he seems to care. Sometimes he shows that he 'cares' in front of others just to show off," he said, lighting the end of his cigarette and taking a deep drag.

Zoro felt bad now, he didn't mean to upset Sanji. Slowly he stood up and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Sorry. I didn't mean to pry or anything."

Sanji waved a hand. "It's okay. I don't like talking about my father. I'm not supposed to either," he said, and looked around. They were alone. If he wanted to he could tell Zoro everything right here and now. He could spill everything that has happened in the last few years; who his father was, what he did to Sanji, and so much more.

What was stopping him? The hammering in his chest. _I'm scared. I'm scared if I tell Zoro he wouldn't want me? No it's more than that. I'm scared of my father knowing I was the one to tell. Scared that someone he knows what is going on even though I am miles away from home. Scared that Zoro will die because I opened my mother. I am so fucking scared of everything it hurts. _Sanji felt himself wrap his arms around his own body, feeling cold and lost.

"Sanji?" Zoro said his voice soft. "What's wrong?"

Sanji shivered. _If I told Zoro right now, I can be taken away from him. I don't want to be taken away from him. I should tell his uncle, but even that could jeopardize everything. I feel so lost... there is water right there. I could drown myself... _"I can end it all."

"Sanji?" Zoro said, now touching Sanji's shoulder. "Sanji, what's wrong?"

_But Zoro would hate me then. That's worst then dyeing. Zoro hating me... I don't want that... but it would end everything. If I die, it would end my suffering, Zoro wouldn't die because of me. Zoro could live a happy life. Sure he would hate me, bit he would live. That's better than him hating me. That's something I could die for. I should die... _

Sanji lowered his head and his arms fell to his side. He felt numb as if his decision was made. He could hear the water just below the hill. He could easily drown himself right there and then. _Will Zoro care? Would he try and save me? Should I make him watch? Maybe... He is saying something to me? _"What?"

"Sanji! What's wrong?" Zoro asked again, shaking the blond's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Zoro?" Sanji said again, shaking his head tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" _What was I thinking? I can't let him see me die! I don't want to lose him! _He fell to his knees and covered his face with his eyes. "I'm so fucked up!"

Zoro lowered to the ground along with Sanji, his hands going to the blond's shoulder as he looked at him. "What is it Sanji? Please tell me? Is your father that bad?"

Sanji gasped. _Now what? I can't tell him, can I? _"I don't know... I don't know if I can say or not. If I tell you, I don't know what will happen. I need, I need to talk to my father."

"Sanji," Zoro said softly, reaching over and touching his face gently. "does he hurt you?"

Sanji closed his eyes, but said nothing.

"I don't know if I want to take you home now. Perhaps I should keep you at my place."

Sanji looked up. He wanted Zoro to say that all day. "I... I would love that, truth be said, I can't. I have to see what he wants. I have to see why he was shot, and what happened. I need to talk to him."

"But Sanji..."

"No, Zoro, I have too," he said, standing up. I need to think, and to hear what he says tonight. I promise I'll... I'll tell you everything after," Sanji said, flicking away his cigarette, calming down. "Can you take me home now?"

"Well, I can, but what if we had dinner first?" Zoro asked, he didn't want to leave Sanji with some sorrow. He wanted to see the cook Smile.

"What? I... okay," Sanji nodded. "That would be nice."

**ZxS**

Dinner went by nicely; they made it together and after watched a movie. When it was over, Sanji gathered his things and Zoro led him out the front door; both moving slow not wanting the night to end.

They bumped into Smoker on the way. Sanji didn't make eye contact with him, but Zoro did; silently asking for the man's help.

"We'll talk when you get home, Zoro," he said as Smoker passed them by.

"Okay," Zoro answered, unlocking his car door and letting Sanji in first. "Ready?" he asked the blond when he got into the car himself.

"Yeah," Sanji said, giving the seatbelt a tight grip. "Let's go."

Zoro drove slow, letting Sanji give him directions when he needed. Every passing light seemed to go far too fast, and there was no traffic on the streets. Zoro's heart was hammering. He didn't want to leave Sanji tonight.

Something was wrong with the blond and he knew it had to deal with his father. He swallowed and parked the car. "You sure you wanna go home?"

Sanji shook his head. "Don't want to, father does. I need to see what he wants... or I should," he said, not looking at Zoro. He was afraid to.

"Okay, if you need me though, call me?" Zoro asked, eyes never leaving the blond.

"Okay I will," Sanji answered, now looking at Zoro. He meant what he said, Zoro would be the first one he called if something happened.

"Okay," Zoro reached over and grabbed Sanji's face and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

"Yes," Sanji agreed, holding onto the other teen as if his life depended on it. _It probably does... _"Well, I'll see you," and with that said Sanji got out of the car and over to his house.

Zoro watched, until the blond disappeared. He felt his heart drop, already missing him, and already worried. Without another thought he drove off.

**-.-.-.-**

"I'm home," Sanji called when he stepped into the house. He slid his shoes off and his coat and looked around. Frank was waiting, sitting there on the couch.

"Good," the man said, tossing an empty beer bottle to the side. "Have a good day?"

Sanji nodded. "Yeah," he said and casually sat down in the chair next to the couch. "What do you want me home for?"

Frank looked at him, his eyes tired. "Nothing now, well tomorrow I have an important client coming over and I would like you to make dinner for him, but that's it. He just wants to meet you and speak with me. After yesterday we need to stay low."

"Stay low? Someone catch you?"

Frank shook his head. "Almost."

"Who am I meeting?" Sanji asked, not sure if he liked the sound of that.

"Just someone I work with. They want to know who you are. Until winter is over there may not be anything else to do. People are traveling for the holiday and as I said, we need to stay low," Frank explained, waving a hand.

Sanji could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He couldn't believe it. If what his father was saying, it meant it was possible he was free for a few months. This gave him the chance to tell on his father. Was life turning around? _Or am I getting too excited? I shouldn't... I need to take it step by step. See what this man wants... See what's going on. _

"So I can do what I want for a while then?"

"Yes, till I say otherwise. Just be here tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm going to bed then," Sanji said, and he stood up. "Night."

"Good night, Sanji."

_Father is sober too. As long as he stays sober I'll be okay... he might be the only one to worry about now. No other men, no one else will touch me... _

Beep Beep.

Sanji's phone went off and he could feel it vibrate in his jeans. Cursing he fumbled a bit as he took it out. "Nami?"

**~.~.~**

It didn't take long for Zoro to get home. When he did his Uncle was waiting for him, while eating dinner. "I'm home," he said in a soft tone, removing his shoes and making his way to the couch.

"Good, get to the point, what is bothering you?" Smoker asked, putting down his empty plate.

"Sanji," Zoro said easy enough. "I think his father beats him, or does something to him. He has these massive scars on his back, and it looks like some of them are years' worth..."

Smoker raised a brow. "Is that so? Frank doesn't seem like the type to beat his son..."

"They normally don't right? I mean I was talking to him today and I asked him about his dad and he got all, weird and upset. When I asked if he you know hurts him, he didn't respond, he couldn't look at me either," Zoro explained.

"Do you want me to look into it?" Smoker asked his tone serious.

"Well, Sanji told me he was going to tell me everything, but, I don't know... yeah maybe," Zoro said, unsure what he wanted to do.

"Well Zoro. Wait and see what the blond says. If you think he is really getting hurt from his father, tell me and I'll look into it. Other than that, Be a friend, that's all I can say. Anything else?"

Zoro sighed, agreeing with his uncle. "Ah well yesterday Frank was shot, did you hear about that?"

Now this on the other hand caught Smoker's attention. He had heard of a shooting yesterday between Rob Lucci and Whitebeard's gangs, but by the time the police got to the scene it was over with two men dead. "Now, that is strange," he mused, sitting back. "I'll have to look into that as well."

Zoro nodded. "Okay, I think I am going to bed then, night," he said and without another word disappeared up the stairs. Just as he walked into his room his phone went off. "Huh?" he said and looked at it. "Ace?"

**TBC...**


	12. Preview

**Chapter Preview:**

**Authors Note: I wanted to let everyone know that I am not dead and that I am still here. I changed my Pen-name and revised chapter 10 a bit of this story. I am in the middle of writing the next chapter (11) here is a small preview. **

* * *

"What are you talking about Nami?"

"I mean your father, I think I know what he is in planning. Can you meet me somewhere?"

Sanji bit his lip and glanced at the clock. He knew his father wouldn't want him going out now. There was no way. "You know I can't."

Nami made a frustrating sigh. "What about tomarrow before school. Can you meet me then?"

"Yeah, how about the roof?"

"The roof is good."

"Nami, this wouldn't have to do with the man I have to meet tomarrow, is it?"

"I can't say right now. But Sanji-kun I think you are big trouble."

Sanji swallowed. He didn't like the sound of that. Why would he be in trouble. What did his father have in store for him?'

* * *

Zoro held the phone to his hear as he listend to Ace talk.

"What do you mean there is a huge mobster in town? Who? ... wait slow down... what? Why does it have to do with Sanji... Are you sure? ... Well find out."


	13. Chapter 11

Pliable Metal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this story. I do not make a profit of this. I do however own the plot.

**Picture request:** If anyone wants to draw fan art for this, please do. I would like to use one for a cover photo.

**Author's Thanks:** I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and stuck with the story so far. I know it's been more than a year since I updated and I apologies. I also apologies for the move of this story, as It was originally on another account but there was some issues. So I want to thank everyone who stuck around. That means a lot.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long. I had major writers block. I know how I want to end the story, I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do to get there. Now I think I have an idea. I hope to end this story before the year ends. I am also planning a sequel. That should be fun huh?

Below this are some warnings of the story. Pretty much the same thing I have put in the previous chapters. If you are not new to the story then you shouldn't need to read it. Though I probably don't need to keep writing it either. Oh well, it's just a reminder I guess.

**!WARNING!** This story is dark. It is not for those who can handle, rape, depression, the use of drugs and other dark themes. There also is the use of slight OOC in the characters. I'm not perfect, I am not Oda. I cannot write the charters 100% as themselves. However I am trying to put the plot so they fit the characters so I am not ruining them either. This story is also yaoi. Don't like don't read. If you do read and don't like what I just mentioned, don't complain cuz you're an idiot who reads things they don't like. Idiot. **!WARNING!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Shaping the Metal

Sanji hung up the phone with Nami and tossed the small device behind him on the bed. He stared at his feet lost in thought. He trusted Nami and he knew what she had said was true, but it still didn't add up. Not completely, it didn't, and it worried Sanji. What was his father up to and what was the real reason for the down low? He had to find out, but had no idea how to approach the situation. If he asked his father, he was sure it would mean punishment.

Sighing, Sanji laid back into his pillows and stared at the ceiling. He would have to think on it in the morning. For now though, he had no clue what to do, and it was just giving him a headache. _I don't need this shit. _He thought and reached over his bedside table and turned off his light. All he wanted to do was to sleep and to get some rest. He had a good day despite the phone call. He wanted it to end it peacefully and no worries.

"I'll think of Zoro," he mumbled and closed his eyes. Soon enough Sanji was sound asleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sanji made it to school early the following day. He met up with Nami at his locker and the two quickly went to the rooftop for breakfast before homeroom. Sanji knew they wouldn't be eating. He knew the redhead wanted to talk about last night. Sanji didn't really want to though. No, he wanted to have a good day, get home, and meet his father's client. From what he could tell, it was just going to be an innocent meeting. So he hoped anyway.

"How was your father last night?" Nami asked as soon as they were away from listing ears. She folded her arms under her chest and stared at Sanji. She wasn't about to let this go for a second.

Sanji looked at her but he did not say anything. Instead, he pulled out a cigarette and brought to his lips. Once it was lit and he blew the smoke into the air, he looked at her. "Sober, calm, maybe a little tense."

"So he is hanging it low," Nami said and she began to pace. "He must have been seen somewhere he wasn't supposed to. I wonder what had gone wrong."

"I don't know I just know we are staying low until after the holidays. There is just one person I need to meet today and then I am done for a while. I rather do it with a clear mind and not worry about it," Sanji said and he took a seat on the small bench.

"Sanji! This is the perfect time to investigate and see what your father is up to! This is a great time to even turn him in!" Nami declared, giving Sanji her most serious look.

Sanji ignored it though and he looked to the sky, watching the smoke from his cigarette disappear. "Well, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't even want to deal with it. I just want to live a semi-normal life for a while."

"Sanji! What are you talking about? We have talked about getting your father and my grandfather arrested and put away for years! How can you not want to all of a sudden?" Nami said, she was clearly annoyed.

"Because Nami, I finally have something going for me right now and I don't want to ruin it with police shit. If I do turn my dad in, you know as well as I do I'll have to go into witness protection and all that. I really don't want to do that when it's my first time in a long time that I can relax a little," Sanji argued.

"What is wrong with you? What has you acting so selfish and scared Sanji?" She asked, hands on hips. "A few weeks ago you would jump on this chance!"

Sanji groaned. He hated fighting with Nami, she was his best friend. Truthfully he hated to argue with any lady, but now he was just confused.  
"Nami, I'm sorry! I… it's just that things are different right now. I still want to turn my dad in but… shit things are complicated."

"What's complicated? Is this about that guy you have been seeing? You have to forget him Sanji! You need to think of yourself right now!"

"That's just it Nami, I AM thinking about myself right now!" Sanji stood to his feet and ran a hand through his hair. "Zoro is the best thing that has happened to me since my grandfather took me under his wing to become a cook. He's nice to me. He treats me like a person," Sanji turned to Nami and really looked at her. "Like a person, Nami, and not a whore."

Nami dropped her arms. She could see the pain in his eyes as he talked. This situation was killing him. "Sanji," she spoke softly. "You need to tell this boy."

"Yeah, I know," he agreed, nodding his head. "I just don't know how. How do you tell someone… how do you tell anyone that… what my dad does? Like shit, how do I say anything?" he felt defeated and sat back down, pulling another smoke from his pocket.

"Sanji, if he is a nice enough guy he'll understand," Nami said watching him carefully. She knew how Sanji was, he was depressed and suicidal, and it scared her. She didn't want to lose her best friend. She wanted him to heal and be happy.

"That's just it Nami. He, Zoro is such a nice guy and he really is caring, but shit Nami. I have no idea where that caring and niceness goes to. What if when I tell him he leaves? Thinks I'm disgusting? Shit I think I'm disgusting! The things that my father has done to me, the things I let him! I mean, sure I had no choice, but I could have fought harder! If I had ran away like my mother had told me to, maybe I wouldn't even be in this mess. Yet, I didn't because I was scared, a coward. Now, now it's been happening for so long that it's almost like second nature. I'm so accustomed to pain that it almost feels good," he shook his head, trying to hold back the tears.

"I feel like, if I am not getting punished then something else is going to happen, that I'm going to die because ya know he found someone better. Younger maybe," he smirked. "Maybe someone with less scars and flawless skin. I mean, my back is covered soon he'll have to start on the chest right? Maybe the face, people seem to like the chest ya know? Soon enough the lies are going to come out I'll have to tell him. Tell him that I'm a fucking whore for my father. That my father punishes me every time I don't do my job. That he rapes me when I do it too well, that II want to kill myself because I feel so disgusting. That I should die because I let this all happen to me and if I tell someone he could not only kill me but anyone that knows. Or he'll just kill them and have me watch like I did with my mother. When she died in my arms and told me to run, but all I could do is sit there and cry."

A dead silence spread between the two of them, then the bell rang. Neither of them moved from their spot. Nami couldn't all she could do was look at Sanji in shock. She knew he was living hard, but this, this was new. Now she understood why he wanted to end his life. It was worse than she imagined. It was worse than her own situation. "Sanji," she said softly.

Sanji shook his head. "I don't know what to do, Nami. I want everything to end, but Zoro makes me smile. I want to smile, I don't want to be alone anymore," he sobbed, covering his face.

Nami grabbed him, pulling him down into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his body as tight as she could. "We'll think of something. It'll be okay, Sanji. We'll think of something, I promise." She said, her eyes closing. She could feel him shaking against her and she hated it. She hated that at this moment there was nothing she could do for her friend; someone who was so kind to others and who had been there for her through everything since she was ten years old.

She had to do something to help him, but she didn't know what.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zoro sighed as he walked out of class and headed for his locker. He hadn't seen Sanji all day and it was already lunch time. After his call with Ace he was rather worried for him. Ace had said he heard rumors that Sanji, or Sanji's father was involved in some sort of gang, or in some sort of trouble. It was only a rumor though and it had to do with the shooting the other night.

He wanted to ask the blond about it, but it was rather difficult, what if he was involved and couldn't say anything? With a heavy sigh, Zoro grabbed the books he would need for his after lunch classes and decided to head to the roof. Maybe the cook will be there, he usually was at lunch time.

With hope, Zoro quickly made his way to the roof in search for the cook. Not only was he worried for Sanji, he also missed him. They were only apart for a few hours and still he really wanted to see him.

When Zoro reached the roof he was sure he heard someone talking, and if he wasn't mistaking one of the speakers had mentioned his name. Confused Zoro took a look around until he spotted two pair of legs sitting on the other side against the fence. "Sanji?" he asked noticing the sneakers.

"Zoro," the blond said when he noticed the greenhead. He handed Nami his can of juice and stood up. "Hey."

"Hey," Zoro said, nodding to Nami. "Everything okay?" he asked taking note of the blonde's puffy red eyes and unruly look.

Sanji shook his head. "Uh well," he said shifting in his feet. He looked at Nami who had stood.

"He and his dad are still fighting," she said. "It brought up his mom," she said explained.

"Your mom?"

"I didn't tell him about her yet, Nami," Sanji said, his attention still on Zoro. "She was killed when I was a kid. I had witnessed most of it. Dad wasn't home, on a business trip," it wasn't a complete lie. He had witnessed it, and his dad wasn't home. Only that it was his dad's head man Bruno who had killed her. "It just…!"

Sanji was cut off though as Zoro had walked over and brought him in a hug. "You don't have to tell me about it, I understand painful memories," he pulled back just a bit to look at him. "You could have called me though."

Sanji was touched; Zoro was too kind to be true. He really was. Taking in his smell he sighed and gently pulled away. He had to stop lying to Zoro, he had to come clean. He decided he was going to do it over the holiday. When school was out and he could run away. "Thanks, I was going to but, Nami got me first," he smiled.

Zoro ran his knuckles down Sanji's cheek and smiled. "You okay now?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, we just had some lunch. Nami had grabbed my bag from my locker. Do you want some? I have some left, I usually pack a lot.

"I'll leave you two alone. I can see you are in good hands now, Sanji," Nami said with a smile. She handed him his juice back and grabbed her own bag. "Take care of him Zoro, see you guys later."

"Later Nami, I'll call you," Sanji said and grabbed Zoro's hand. He led him over to the spot he and Nami were sitting at and sighed. "I guess I missed more than half the day huh?"

Zoro nodded and sat next to Sanji. He took the offered drink and sandwich. "Thanks."

"You're welcome…. Well, I have to go home after school and talk to my dad. I guess," he said softly.

"Going to make up?"

"Try too; I think he is under stress. Getting mixed in that gang war," he frowns. He knew the lie by heart.

"Is that what happened?"

Sanji nodded. "He was walking home from an old friends and I guess he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's thanks to us living in that area. It's all over the place, gangs and shit. I hate it."

Zoro frowns, Sanji was right. He did live in the darker part of town. Just being seen down there can start the basic rumor. "That's tough. He won't move?"

Sanji shook his head. "We own the house. He bought it for mom."

"Oh, it's probably sentimental reason then," Zoro said more to himself than to Sanji. The cook probably already knew that.

"Yeah, I mean he didn't pay a lot for it. It's a two bedroom and all one floor. It's a small house. But, it was the first house dad has owned and he got it after I was born, I think I was one or two," Sanji explained.

"You weren't born there?"

Sanji shook his head. "No, I wasn't even born in the states. I was born in France, then we moved here when father got a job offer, I guess. I became a citizen when I was ten before my mother died."

"Wow, so is your parents French? Or just your mom?"

"Just mom, dad was born here. But he moved to France during his college years, that's how he met mom," Sanji smiled. "Dad was normal then. You know a loving dad, around a lot. Then he got promoted at the bank, and, I don't know, he changed."

"Oh, kind of like he got hungry with power?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sanji hums and leans against Zoro's shoulder. "I should go to my next class and sign in late," he mumbles.

"Do you feel up to it?"

"No, but I already missed a few days, so I need to get some credit," Sanji sighs. "I do want to graduate and all."

"Yeah, they do say education is important," Zoro chuckles.

Sanji gave him a smile. "Eat your sandwich, lunch is almost over. You shouldn't be hungry when at school. How can you study and stay focused?"

"Okay mom, geez," Zoro laughed and took a large bite of his sandwich to show Sanji that he was eating.

Sanji laughed and nudged him playfully. He then returned to his own food. Zoro had just lightened his mood enough to continue on with the day, even if he was dreading going home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After school Sanji had decided to walk home. He was offered a ride with Zoro, but he declined saying he needed a bit of time to think before getting home. He assured Zoro that he was fine and promised a call before leaving the school. He just didn't want to lie to Zoro anymore. He had to bite his tongue just a little longer. He promised Nami he was going to see what his father wanted from him today and go from there. She was right, enough was enough.

Flicking his cigarette to the ground Sanji glanced at his house. He took in a steady breath and slowly made his way to the door and opened it. "I'm home," he called out, removing his shoes. He made his way into the living room and looked around for his father.

"Good," Frank said from behind, having just exited the bathroom. "Wash up and change, I want you to look nice. Put on a nice pair of pants."

Sanji had jumped when he heard his father speak. He nodded and headed for his room. "Sure. When is this guy coming?"

"In an hour."

"Okay," Sanji mumbled and closed his door behind him. He wasn't sure if he should be worried now. His father never asked him to wear pants at a meeting. Then again that's all it could be, a meeting. Maybe he wouldn't have to whore himself this time. Was he being sold? No, that couldn't be it, could it? He swallowed a bit of spew just thinking about. That was one of his worst fears: his father selling him.

Frank had said time and time again that Sanji was too precious to sell, and that he couldn't do that to his own son. But Sanji still had a lingering fear in his gut. What on earth was going to happen today? Shaking lightly, Sanji grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. Maybe he was over thinking this. Maybe it was nothing but another job. Maybe Sanji just had to sell or buy some drugs. That he could do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zoro was glad he didn't have work that afternoon, he doubt he'd be able to focus on it if he did. Shit, he doubt he'd even be able to work on his homework that night. He was too worried about Sanji. Seeing the blond that afternoon just shook him. He looked so sad and broken Zoro wasn't sure what to do to mend the pieces. It also didn't make much sense, Sanji was that upset because of a fight with his father?

Well, he did say the fight was about his mother's death, so maybe part of it did. Still, Zoro couldn't help but feel like something was missing. As if Sanji wasn't telling him something. Was there more to Sanji's father than the man being an asshole? Did he abuse Sanji? Were all those marks on Sanji's back made by him? He couldn't help but wonder.

It wasn't like he could just ask Sanji either. Could he? Zoro shook his head and entered his house. He tossed his books on the coffee table, kicked off his shoes and plopped on the couch. This really felt messed up. Like, what was he supposed to do? Sanji was his boyfriend and he wanted nothing more than to protect him, but how can he if he didn't know what to protect him from?

Then there were the rumors of Sanji being in a gang. Sanji sort of ruled that out with the whole where he lived thing, but what if it was true? Should he tell his uncle? Gangs were dangerous and he knew a lot of kids died from being in one. If he found out Sanji was in a gang he would have to tell his uncle. He didn't want Sanji to die for being stupid, it wasn't worth it. Not when he could help.

Yet, it all didn't explain Sanji cutting himself. What was that about? Just a cry for help? Sanji didn't seem like one of those kids who cut for attention. No to him Sanji did seem depressed. Like he wanted help but maybe felt like he couldn't get it? He always looked sad. Even when he was smiling, his eyes looked broken. It was kind of like blue in his eyes were just puddles of tears masking the real color.

What was he supposed to do? How did he go about asking Sanji what was wrong? At the same time, he could be completely wrong, and Sanji could be telling the truth. He could be just depressed over his mother dyeing. Shit that was traumatic experience. But Zoro could help him with that; he had lived his own after all. Shit he still went to therapy twice a month for it. More if he needed it.

Zoro let out a heavy sigh and rubbed at his face. He really wanted to help Sanji somehow. He wanted to know what was going on in the blonde's life that was making him so miserable. He wanted to understand him better and not wake up one day to find out that he was dead, or put in jail or something. That scared the shit out of him just thinking about it.

Zoro looked up when he heard the front door open and hoped it was his Uncle Ben. Unfortunately he was greeted with a smile from his freckled friend. "Hi Ace."

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted as he bounced in after his older brother.

"Hey dude!" Ace greeted.

"Came for dinner?" Zoro questioned even though he already knew the answer. "I thought you had work?"

"I do, I was just dropping off Luffy and to see if I can bum a sandwich before I go?"

"Sure, help yourself. Luffy you can't, you have to wait for dinner," Zoro said before the younger brother followed Ace to the kitchen.

"Zoro you're no fair!"

Zoro shook his head. "I can't let you two eat all the food. Uncle Ben wouldn't be pleased if I were to call him and tell him he needs to go the store on his way home. I mean, I'm low on money right now."

"Has it been two weeks since your last pay already?" Ace asked as he emerged from the kitchen.

"Yeah, so whatever I have has to last until Friday," Zoro shrugged. "Plus I spent most of my money on food last week. Thanks to you two."

"You're welcome!" Ace said with a laugh. "Well, see you, have fun!" and with that he left, closing the door behind him.

Zoro shook his head and looked at Luffy. He had homework to do and he wasn't sure how he was going to get it done with the rubber idiot over. "Uh, well do you wanna play videogames?"

"Yeah!" Luffy said, his smile growing wide.

Zoro returned the smile. Maybe what he needed was some down time. Maybe then he wouldn't think of Sanji so much. Not that he didn't want to, but it wasn't healthy worrying on something he knew nothing about. "Okay, pick the game, but not halo. I'm sick of it."

"Ah Zoro you're no fun!" Luffy cried. None the less, he went to the game pile near the TV to pick something out.

"We can play together for an hour then I'll need to make dinner before Uncle Ben comes home," Zoro said and he took a seat on the floor.

"Yes, meat is important…, we are having for meat?"

"Uh fish," said Zoro. "Sanji said I had to make it before Wednesday or it'll be spoiled. So, I am making fish today."

"Close enough."

Zoro smiled. "Come on let's play."

"Yosh! I'm first player!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sanji placed hors d'oeuvres down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. The man they were supposed to see had yet to arrive. His father didn't seem worried; he sat comfortably on the other end of the couch watching the television.

"Is this guy late?" Sanji asked after a moment.

"Perhaps a few minutes. When he comes, I'll answer the door. I want you to look your best though, sit up straight that sort of thing," Frank said, his voice calm.

"Okay."

Just as Sanji was about to pull out a Cigarette there was a knock on the door. Sanji became tense, and quickly sat up straight. He watched with nervousness as his father answered the door.

"Mr. Bones, please come on in," Frank said, stepping out of the way. "Make yourself at home."

Sanji stood when the stranger walked into the house. He paled when he looked at the large man. He had to be over six foot in height, with dark tan skin and a shaved head. He was ugly and looked as if he was always angry, or bored. Sanji swallowed, he really hoped he didn't have to sleep with this man.

"You can call Me Daz," he said as he looked over at Sanji. "Is this your son?"

"Yes it is. Don't be rude now boy, introduce yourself."

Sanji nodded and reached a hand. "I'm Sanji, it's nice to meet you," he said, shaking the man's hand.

Daz took a good look at Sanji, eyeing his whole body. He took out a small notebook from the back of his pocket and read a few things over. "He does seem to fit the description."

Frank raised a brow. "Is that good?"

Daz turned to Frank. "Yes. May I take pictures?" he asked, pointing to the camera that was around his neck.

Pictures? Sanji didn't like the sound of that. Why did he want pictured of him? Shit did he have to get naked? Oh he hoped not. What kind of sick visit was this? "Pictures?" he asked without thinking.

Daz turned his attention back to Sanji. "Yes, for my boss."

Frank looked at Sanji. "A rather important client may want to _meet _you Sanji, but before he does he wants to see if you are uh-hem, good enough."

Sanji took an intake of breath. He was glad he didn't have to sleep with the Daz person, but he hated being treated like a toy to be bought. "I see," he mumbled.

Frank smiled. "Do what you have to, Daz. Sanji will obey, he's a good boy."

Daz nods his head and pulls his camera up. "Can you stand in the center of the room?"

"Sure," Sanji mumbled. He stuck his hands into his pocket and took the three steps to the center of the living room. He then looked up at Daz, not bothering to smile.

Daz fixed the lens and snapped a few pictures. He then asked Sanji to turn around to take a few more. When he was done with that he moved closer to Sanji. "Turn and face me," he said and looked at Sanji. Once Sanji did turn back around Daz grabbed his face and straightened it then took one more picture. "I wanted to get a good capture of your eyes. They are pretty."

"Thanks," Sanji said slightly frightened.

"That's all I need today. My boss will be in touch, or I will be. I understand you know the rules?" he asked eyeing Frank.

Frank smiled. "Yes, I do. Please have Mr. Zero contact me with his decision then."

"I will. He may want to meet Sanji himself in person before making his final decision. He'll let you know soon, I'm sure."

"That's fine, Sanji and I will be looking forward to meeting him," Frank said and led Daz to the door. They shook hands once more and Frank closed the door then gave Sanji a smile. "You did good. This Mr. Zero will be a very important client of ours, Sanji. He is the reason we will be staying low for the next few weeks, possibly months."

"Why? I mean, what does this one client um why is he so important?"

"Because he is very rich, richer than anyone he have worked with. He wants you clean and I can't afford an accident with anyone else. If he likes you he will become our number one client. Anyone else well, they will have to be approved by the Numbers," Frank explained. He crossed the room and sat back down on the couch.

"The numbers?"

Frank nodded. "They are a special group of agents that appear as normal people but secretly work for the mafia."

"The Mafia? That's why this is serious?" Sanji paled. What the hell was he going to do? He couldn't get involved with the mafia. He couldn't let Zoro get involved! He still had a few weeks, but what if he ended up being always followed. What was he to do then?

"Yes, this is why I can't have you doing anything for a while. At least until after the holidays and we get the clear. You can, what is it be a normal teenager," Frank chuckled. "Or as Normal as you can be anyway."

Sanji nodded. This, this changed a lot of things. Maybe he should just tell Zoro's Uncle what he knew. He didn't want to leave Zoro because of the mafia, yet he couldn't just run away from the Mafia either. What was he going to do? He was going to have to tell Nami. Hopefully she will know what to do. He hoped she would anyway.

"Can I go out then?" He asked, stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

"Sure, do as you want. Don't get into any trouble."

Sanji swallowed and headed for his room to grab his phone and hoodie. "I won't. I'll be home before midnight I'm sure," he said also grabbing his keys. He wasn't going to do anything tonight. He just had to talk to Nami. He had to clear his head before doing anything crazy. Not with the Mafia involved anyway. He was glad his father told him.

Having his phone, wallet, and keys he tossed on Zoro's hoodie and left the house. Once he was about a block away he pulled out his phone and texted the pretty redhead to let her know he was on his way. He hoped her grandfather wasn't over and that she would be able to get away. The last thing he'd need is to have him or one of his goons to over hear their conversation. Thinking about it he added more to his text.

Sanji: _I'm on my way over. Can u get out of the house? _

He stopped and lit a cigarette waiting for her response. When his phone vibrated he took a quick look.

Nami: _Yes, I'll meet u out front. Hurry my grandfather will b over soon. _

Sanji stuffed his phone back into his pocket and rushed off towards his friend's home. The faster he got there the faster he gives Nami an excuse to get away. This wasn't just about him anymore. If he could figure away to get his father, then they could use the same plan to get rid of Nami's grandfather: Arlong.

**TBC**


End file.
